Blaine
by AVPDanii
Summary: <html><head></head>Life the way it should be... But it isn't. Not for Blaine.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Glee or its characters I just wrote this using them _

_All rights go to Ryan Murphy and FOX :) _

_Hope you like it_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Blaine<span>**

'Sorry.' Was all he said. He didn't know why he was apologising because he wasn't sorry at all but the look on his father's face told him that he should be.

'You don't have to be sorry Blaine sweetie, it's who you are and we understand that' his mother, small and elegant smiled at her son but there was something behind it, something she was hiding.

'I know' Blaine sighed. How should he do this? There wasn't a guidebook or manual for this kind of thing 'Dad?' Blaine prompted his father, whose face didn't change when he looked up.

'Are you sure?' he wasn't looking at Blaine, he looked past him to the photo of Blaine in his younger days, happy and carefree, smiling at his birthday party ten years ago.

He resisted the urge to both sigh and laugh. This had been on his mind for a long time and yes he was sure. He looked at his father and then to his mother.

'I'm sure. I've wanted to tell you for a while but didn't know how. I'm glad I told you and for the purposes of now you don't have to understand I just want to know that you still love me and that you will help me when I need you? I'm gay. That's obviously not what you planned for me and I know that you are probably more upset than you're showing and I thank you for that but I'm sure about this. I've never been so sure about anything.' He paused and stared at the floor. He heaved a sigh and went on 'please...'

He didn't finish. At that last statement his mother burst into tears running across the room to hug her son tightly repeating over and over how much she loved him and always will no matter what. While he hugged his mother in return he could help but notice his father, across the room with the same look.

'Dad?' when he spoke his father glanced at him and sighed.

'Well if you're sure. I still love you but this will be … hard. It's your decision and I respect you for telling us but…' he paused and looked again at the photo and back at his son 'not everyone will be understanding of your decision and people will—' he couldn't carry on and Blaine understood why. A lot of the people at his school were brought up to think that being gay is wrong and it's just 'bad choices' or that you were 'sent by the devil' and the worst one that being gay was a 'disease'.

He shuddered knowing what would happen when everyone at school found out, and when they told their parents. He knew what would happen but being gay is who he is and no amount of, well anything, could change that.

'I know Dad. It's who I am and I don't want to hide it anymore.' At this his father nodded and hugged his son.

Blaine smiled but couldn't help but think of what everyone at school would do when they found out. His stomach knotted.

* * *

><p>The next day Blaine woke to find an empty house. He wandered aimlessly, thinking of the previous night, and smiled he could be himself around his family and nothing could take that away from him.<p>

He decided though for a while he shouldn't tell anyone at school. They would react differently and he wasn't ready for that yet. So he got dressed and started towards the door and paused, hesitant to open it. He didn't know why, everyone at school still saw him the same but there was something in him that was different and that maybe someone would see.

He sighed and told himself how stupid he was being and headed out the door.

The day passed and no one noticed the difference. He was just the same to everyone as he had been the day before.

'It's because I'm pretending at school isn't it?' he groaned. Pushing his curly locks from his face he turned to Alex.

'That could be the reason' she laughed. Alex, who had been Blaine's best friend since they could remember, skipped ahead of him and indicated to the store.

'This is not funny and I want to go home. Please Alex.' He pleaded giving his best puppy dog look.

She sighed and walked back over to him placing one arm on his shoulder. 'Why are you so bothered what people think anyway? You never cared before and as long as you're happy it doesn't really matter. You said yourself that you feel happier now you've told your parents. You're gay …' Blaine shushed her looking around in fear that someone from school would have heard her but she carried on anyway. 'Big deal let them say whatever they want.' She glanced at Blaine and laughed 'if looks could kill huh? Come on you.' And she skipped away leaving an angry Blaine in her wake.

'If they find out…' Blaine had concerns on whether she could keep a secret this big for very long.

'Oh keep your pants on gay pride I won't tell anyone.' She laughed.

_The Beatles – Twist and Shout_ suddenly blared from Alex's phone filling the deserted street.

'You better not. I don't want anyone to know yet.' Blaine mumbled, loud enough for her to hear. She winked at him, answering her phone and entering the house.

* * *

><p>'Good morning sunshine. Where were you earlier I was lonely.' Alex smiled<p>

'Hi Alex. I had to get my guitar I forgot it this morning, I woke up late'

'A text would have been nice. Anyway we have English after this.' she rolled her eyes and sat down.

'But my love how you cannot love the immortal words of …' Blaine's dramatics stopped and he turned to Alex 'um…I can't remember the author's name. So the words aren't so immortal after all'

She gave him a playful shove as the bell rang. 'We better get to class come on.'

'Yes because I wouldn't want to be late for Miss Jennings' He smirked and hopped off the bench.

'oh you're too mean'

'Too mean? She can't handle her class! I'm surprised she still has a job'

'and you would be better? If you were a teacher I would walk in to find your class singing Disney songs and you sitting cross legged on a desk with your guitar.'

'Don't act like you wouldn't want to join in!'

They walked down the crowd corridor laughing and talking not knowing what was about to happen.

'What have you got against me? Ever since you got here you have hated me!' Blaine shaking from anger stood in the middle of the room face to face with Brad.

'Back off queer.'

Blaine momentarily stiffened at the bully's remark but let it pass.

'Boys sit down at once!' the teacher spoke, clearly unable to handle her own class, barely audible over the boys argument.

'You walk around here like you own the place leaving fear throughout the school but you have taken it upon yourself to make my life a living hell!' he couldn't remember why he was shouting at Brad just that he deserved it. The wide eyes around the room darted between Blaine and Brad awaiting the next blow in this long awaited argument. The silence was deafening.

Anger clear in his eyes Brad looked upon Blaine. 'Who do you think you are? Shouting at me like this you and your little girlfriend had this all coming. You deserve this!'

That did it. Blaine forgot where he was and the words left him before he realised what he was saying. 'Why? Because I'm gay?'

* * *

><p>AN: I will keep writing but I don't know whether to publish anymore of it. Should I? I've started writing it so it won't matter. :)

Thanks for reading xx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters. Ryan Murphy and FOX do.

He vaguely heard the sharp intake of breath from Alex and the gasps from the rest of the students. He knew what was coming and he knew it was coming now.

He stopped realising what he had done. What he had said. He stood frozen where he was, seeing the realisation creep through the eyes of his tormentor. His heart sank when he saw that look, the look that said _you deserve everythin__g that is about to happen to you_, and for a brief moment Blaine thought exactly that but was quickly brought back when he heard the clock tick on slowly.

'What was that?' Brad smirked. He knew _exactly_ what Blaine had said he just wanted to hear it again, for everyone to know exactly what he had confessed.

Blaine's eyes darted to the floor in a feeble attempt to avoid what was happening.

'Oh don't be shy now. What's matter? Queer got your tongue?' A malicious and somewhat evil glint passed through his eyes but Blaine didn't see. He focused on the ground, fists clenched, heart racing.

After not receiving the reaction he truly wanted, Brad slapped Blaine and when nothing happened he pushed Blaine into the wall with such forced the room seemed to quake. Faces inches apart, Brad's breath hot on Blaine's face, he pinned the smaller boy to the wall. His arms high in surrender and eyes filled with shock and fear, he gazed at Brad. Such rage and pleasured filled his face Blaine wondered how to escape the hell he was in.

From the corner of the room the teacher whimpered not prepared to do anything to help the poor boy pinned to the wall by a boy almost twice his size, such fear and tension in the air.

Blaine swallowed and blinked heavily.

'Well? I thought I asked you a question, fag.' Venom dripping in his voice. The smile upon his face filled Blaine with dread as it grew. He would be punished either way, no matter what he said or did, this was his fate.

'Sorry.' He looked up, he might as well say what he had always wanted to because let's face it; he would be hurt either way. 'I didn't catch that. Well I mean your head is ever so small'

Brad stood looking at Blaine with utter shock and anger. After being bullied himself Brad turned to tormenting everyone else. He never could stand anyone making comments about him so anything said now would just bring it all back.

'And another thing' Blaine smiled and pushed Brad off him, dusted himself down and turned to look him in the eye. He knew what he wanted to say and there was no holding him back, not now 'All this time we have put up with your shit. Your huge ass roaming the halls like you own the place scaring everyone into thinking you are something great, looking down your abnormally large nose at everyone even though pretty much everyone in this god damn school is better than you! We have had this for too long and I'm putting a stop to it. What has anyone at this school done to you huh? Alex has never said a god dam thing to you yet you insisted on making her life just as bad as mine' he pause looking to his friend who, like him, was all too aware of what was coming but when she put down her things preparing to defend Blaine but he gestured for her to stop. This was not her fight and he didn't want her to get involved at such a time. He smiled at her like a friend about to leave forever before turning back to Brad.

'Your imbecilic nature has lead me to believe that you are in fact part hippo. It would explain the lack of knowledge toward any human activity other than mindless violence which you seem to have mastered.' He laughed at the confusion present on his face. 'No one will ever like you and you will never have the courage to do half the things I have. You will grow up, not gaining any brain cells, possibly get married three or four times and I'm pretty sure you will land yourself in prison. You won't make anything of your life and you only have yourself to blame.'

Alex scoffed from across the room and his gazed drifted to her. She was smiling through the tears visible upon her face, it was a sad smile which faltered the confidence Blaine had built within himself over the past few minutes. Fear and aguish clear in her eyes, he knew why. There was a high possibility that everything he had said so far would indeed hospitalise him but there was something else in her face. Something he couldn't name.

Brad hadn't expected this reaction from Blaine at all 'You…'

'What?' Eyes flickering back to Brad. 'Oh come now don't be shy Brad! What's matter? Queer got your tongue? Oh Sorry what I meant to say was…' he smirked at raised his head until there was barely a gap between him and his opponent 'Brad, what I meant to say was, _do I have your tongue_?'

Snickering erupted from the students. Brad looked like he was going to burst, he had no retaliation. Smug he leaned away from Brad's ever reddening face to look back at Alex. She was laughing but he could still see the look from before. However, he could now see what he didn't see before. Happiness. She was happy for him. For years she had known he was hiding something from her, whether he knew or not she always had an inkling that he was gay. She had never mentioned it but let him discover for himself. When he finally told her she accepted him immediately and she had always been there for him if she was needed. She had been through everything with him, she had seen the hurt in his eyes whenever he would lie to his parents when the subject of _girlfriends_ was brought up (his parents had no idea that there son could be gay. It was a big shock.), she gave him the confidence to come out to his parents and she was there now. He knew she would always be there for him. She saw the look in his eyes that she had never truly seen in his eyes. Freedom. Blaine Anderson was free.

He turned to Miss Jennings and sighed 'You really have been no help at all today.' He looked back to Brad who was all but steaming from the ears. He grinned. The war was far from over but this battle was won.

The class burst into cheers for Blaine. He turned to see Alex giving him a standing ovation, grinning like a Cheshire cat, still crying but grinning none the less.

Looking on in rage Brad saw the scene as pure insanity. Applauding this insolent queer and slowly diminishing his reputation, this was NOT acceptable.

The last thing Blaine remembers is turning to see Brad furiously crossing the classroom, coming towards him.

Darkness engulfed Blaine Anderson. The world and everything in it forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee_

* * *

><p><em>Beep.<em>

Wherever he was it was _Bright_, Brighter than normal.

_Beep._

His thoughts darted to the day of the week. He was going to be late! He must have crashed when he got home. Wait, when did he get home?

_Beep._

Well that's annoying. He knew he should move, but then he tried. And regretted it.

_Beep._

There was a searing pain at the back of his head.

_Beep._

Someone was crying quietly across the room.

_Beep._

His eyes fluttered open. The brightness overwhelmed him but after a moment he was okay again. He moved his eyes around the room (careful not to move his head in case the pain became more intense) but didn't recognise it. Everything was white and …

_Beep._

The crying stopped instantly when he moved to smack whatever it was that was beeping. He raised his hand but was stopped. He looked up and squinted to whoever was stopping him from turning off the annoying noise.

'Blaine…?'

He groaned in response. He really didn't want to talk right now he was too tired and just wanted to sleep. Plus his head hurt which really wasn't helping anything in the situation.

'Blaine?'

'Ugh! What? Get out of my room Mom.' he was going to roll over but thought it would be a bad idea considering the ever growing pain in his head. He closed his eyes and put his arm over his head.

His mother laughed quietly 'Blaine…' she hesitated before continuing 'do you know where you are?'

'Mom if you don't get out of my room –'he stopped. That was an odd question. He opened his eyes again and looked around, this time taking in everything in his surroundings.

The first thing he saw was the sad smile on his mother's face, tears clear still falling, hands clutched to her chest. His eyes moved across to his father, one hand on his mother's shoulder and the other still holding his wrist, restricting him from hitting the machine. He saw the machine was in fact a heart monitor, probably best not to hit that, so he relaxed his hand. He was in a bed, not his own, but a horrible white and blue one. _Oh._

He was in hospital.

* * *

><p>'2 DAYS?'<p>

'Blaine calm down.'

'2 days! That's 48 HOURS!'

'Trust me I know. Blaine you are over reacting. From what happened we are lucky you have woken up so soon.'

Placing one hand on his shoulder and sitting down, his mother stared at her son. The last 2 days had aged her. When he really looked at his mother he felt horrible, she looked tired and stressed, but most of all she looked worried. She had lost most of the colour from her once rosy cheeks and her hair hung lifeless from her head.

'Sorry. I really am.' He looked down. He was being insensitive.

His parents spoke simultaneously. 'Blaine you don't -'

There was a light knock at the door and his head snapped up. _Ow. Note to self: be more careful when moving your head_.

There in the doorway stood Alex and her mother. She was clearly still upset but she smiled anyway.

'Can we come in?'

'Don't be stupid. Of course you can.' He grinned and she bounded over to him. He heard his parents greet Alex and quietly leave.

'So I brought you some Lettuce' he raised an eyebrow but she carried on 'I know you don't like grapes and I didn't know what else to buy, you know because people in hospital get grapes and you are awkward and don't like grapes, so I didn't know if it had to be green but I guessed it did and I could only think of lettuce and you had salad that one time –'

'You are a dumbass.' He stared at her. He wasn't expecting anything, but he was to receive anything it wouldn't have been lettuce. 'Lettuce really? I mean like _really?_'

'Hey give me some credit I thought it had to be green and it's the only thing I could think of! I thought you were going to _die,_ stupid.' She nudged him and sat down

'If you insisted on it being green why didn't you think… Apples or … Pears?'

'Well I thought of cucumber as I know you like it but I didn't think it appropriate to bring something _that _shape into a hospital especially after what brought you here.' They both laughed and then Alex got up and stood by the window.

'Are you ok? You seem, I don't know, different.'

'I'm fine Blaine.' she spoke, not turning to face him, but he heard her voice break.

'Come here.' She left the window, tears streaming down her face, and sat down again beside Blaine. 'So missy you better explain right now why you are crying or I will kick your ass' he laughed and when she smiled he pulled her into a hug. 'Hey. Stop crying I'm fine, See' he maneuverer his hand to indicate that he was, in fact, alive. 'And this machine is still beeping and annoying me so you know that I'm fine. It won't let me forget it.' She laughed and sat up.

'I thought I lost you.' She started crying again and hugged him tightly

'Well you didn't so stop crying you know how much I hate it when you cry. Want to talk about it?' at the last statement she scoffed. Alex had always believed that talking about things helped, but he had a feeling that she wouldn't wish to talk about it.

'No. I don't. Thank you though.'

'… You want to talk about the lettuce don't you?' she looked up and laughed.

'Shut up about that lettuce.'

'But I love my lettuce!'

'Are my conversation options lettuce or what happened?' she smirked, obviously feeling better.

'If I say yes will you tell me? Or do I have to keep this lettuce conversation going?'

'I can't talk about lettuce for much longer I just can't!' in a dramatic style, hand on head, she collapsed back onto her chair

'Better tell me then huh?' he held her hand and smiled at her sympathetically. She sighed.

* * *

><p>The cheering stopped immediately. Blaine hit the floor and Brad stood over him, looking at the unconscious boy at his feet.<p>

'Fag.' Brad spat the word and nudged Blaine with his foot. Seeing that he was not going to retaliate Brad turned to see the class looking on in shock and fear.

'Blaine!'

Alex ran forward, not letting the height difference stop her, she punched Brad in the face. Obviously unexpected as Brad stood and watched her run over to Blaine.

There was a large bruise forming on one side of his face but this wasn't what was worrying Alex. The blood oozing from the back of his head was a good indication of the severity of the situation. She ripped off her jacket and propped it underneath his head (she saw it on Grey's Anatomy or something) she then made sure he was breathing, which luckily he was.

'Blaine? Can you hear me? If you can I want you to squeeze my hand' No response. 'Blaine! God dam it.' She cried and turned to the teacher 'Call an ambulance!' the teacher hesitated and whimpered 'Oh for f-' she pushed the hair out of her face 'okay I know you all have phones call an ambulance or I swear to god-' before she could finish half the class had already pulled out their phones and dialled for an ambulance.

'They are on their way but um …' the boy who spoke looked nervously around the room before looking back to Alex 'they want to talk to you' obviously scared that Alex would punch him as well he passed the phone down the room until it reached her.

She sighed and answered the phone 'Hello?'

'Hi the other boy said that there was a problem and that you were in charge is this correct?' the woman's voice was pleasant and calming but Alex didn't need pleasant right now, she needed Blaine but he was in a heap on the floor, so she took whatever she could get

'Yeah I guess. Is the ambulance coming?'

'Yes it is. What's your name?'

'Alex. How long with the ambulance be? Roughly?'

'I'm not sure but it will be there soon. Alex is the injured boy breathing?'

'Um yeah. He is. He's called Blaine by the way.'

'Ok, so Blaine is breathing. Have you tried to get a response?'

'Yes. I asked him if he could hear me and I told him to squeeze my hand.'

'What happened then?'

She let out a small cry before continuing 'Nothing. Nothing happened.'

The woman on the other end of the phone didn't speak for a moment but when she returned she seemed more serious, more business-like.

'Okay Alex I want you to tell me where you are?'

'Didn't that guy tell you? How can you send an ambul-'

The woman cut her off 'I know the address. You are at school yes? There are a lot of rooms at that school Alex. Where are you within the school?'

'Oh. Um I'm in English class.'

'Isn't there a teacher present?'

'Yes but she is useless.'

'Oh ok well then you will have to do as I say until the ambulance arrives.'

'Yeah I can do that. I think. What do you want me to do?' eyes never leaving Blaine she motioned for Douglas, the owner of the phone, to come over. 'How do I get this thing on loudspeaker? And why don't you have an IPhone? Oh never mind just do it for me.' Douglas, hands shaking, took the phone from Alex and put it on loudspeaker.

Brad moved and she rounded on him, for the first time, leaving Blaine's side.

'What do you think you are doing? Sit down this is your fault. In fact just leave go stand in the hall and if you want to make yourself useful go find something heavy and repeatedly hit yourself with it because if you get one inch closer to that boy I swear you will not see 2.30 this afternoon.' She glared at him and he nodded obviously shaken by what happened. No one had ever seen Alex like this; she was always fairly quiet, only loud around Blaine and in drama class, so to everyone this was out of character.

She turned and kneeled next to Blaine, picking up the phone, and thanking Douglas.

'So what do I do?' She spoke to the phone hoping that the mild mannered woman on the other end was still willing to speak to her after her outburst.

She cleared he throat 'Well. That was certainly interesting. Who were you shouting at exactly?' from the tone it was clear, she thought Alex was the one who had hit Blaine and she was holding the class hostage or something.

'I'm shouting at the … idiot who did this to Blaine.' she turned her glare to Brad. She could have called Brad a lot of things but she knew the woman on the phone wouldn't appreciate this. She sighed and continued. 'So what do you want me to do? And where on earth is this ambulance?'

'…Ok then. The ambulance is on its way, it's just around the corner I think.' She paused and Alex heard the sirens in the distance.

'Thank god.' She whispered and no one heard. 'Blaine come on please.' She squeezed his hand.

His fingers moved slightly and his eyes moved behind his eyelids.

'Oh my god! Blaine. Come on Blaine. Squeeze my hand babe.' Ignoring the panicked voice coming from the phone she continued to give all her attention to Blaine.

'Alex…?' he spoke softly but loud enough for her to hear, eyes finally opening.

'I'm here Blaine.' she spoke only to him, crying and clutching his hand.

Douglas picked up the phone, turned off the loudspeaker, and spoke to the woman on the phone.

The sirens were growing louder now and a quiet murmuring came from the corner of the room where Douglas stood, speaking softly to the woman on the phone, making sure his volume was low enough for Alex to hear Blaine.

'My head hurts.' He smiled sadly and attempted to move his hand to his head but Alex stopped him.

'I know. Don't touch it though, might make it worse. The ambulance will be here in 2 minutes. Can you talk to me for two minutes? Please Blaine.' she pleaded, crying into her hands which still held his. 'Please'

'You know I will always talk to you whenever you want me to. Not when I'm this tired though. Maybe later.' He smiled and closed his eyes.

'No Blaine. No you can't sleep now. You need to talk to me.' She needed to keep him awake, she knew it was crucial. 'Talk to me Blaine. I promise you can sleep later'

He sighed sleepily. 'How important is it?' his voice barely audible but Alex hung on his every word.

'Very. It's very important. Blaine.' she cried through her speech. The sirens sounded from just outside the school. They were here.

'Well if it is so important it can wait until later.' Voice barely a whisper he drifted off again.

She broke just as the principal burst through the door closely followed by paramedics.

'What on earth…?' he had authority in his voice but was overwhelmed with shock.

'You did great.' Douglas placed one hand on Alex's shoulder and she broke down and hugged him tightly as they carefully moved Blaine. She didn't know Douglas, never spoken to him or even noticed him, but right now he was there and she would always be thankful for that.

The paramedics removed Blaine from the scene, leaving a protesting Alex in the classroom with the students from her class and the majority of the staff.

She wasn't allowed to go in the ambulance. _I think it would be best for a member of staff to go with him. _She was left to tell the principal what had happened and was told to go home for the rest of the day.

She called her mother as she walked home, crying as she walked down the road. When her mother arrived less than an hour later they went straight to the hospital and didn't leave until Blaine woke up 2 days later.

* * *

><p>'And you know what happened after that.' She was sobbing into Blaine's shoulder, still holding hands; they sat in silence with nothing but the quiet sobs from Alex and the beeping of the heart monitor to fill the room.<p>

'I…' he didn't know what to say. She had done so much for him and he didn't even know. He didn't remember telling her that he was tired or that the conversation could wait until later. The last thing he remembered was Brad coming towards him.

'I'm sorry. I know you probably want to go to sleep and you are allowed to now so I should leave.' But when she moved his grip tightened and he refused to release her hand. 'Blaine…' she sat back down and hugged him

'You aren't going anywhere and you are not apologising. I should after everything you have been through! After everything I put you through.' His eyes moved down and tears fell onto the blue sheet that covered him. 'I'm so sorry that you had to do that and i…' he could speak the words choked him and he cried hugging Alex not knowing how to continue.

'We will talk about it later. Now go to sleep. Love you' she kissed his forehead lightly and left.

He felt terrible and not just from the throbbing pain in his head. He still had to talk to his parents and talk to Alex properly and then he had to return to school but he didn't care about that.

He wouldn't let anyone he loved go through that again. Ever. Not for him.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._

He had been asleep since Alex just after left, he didn't know how long ago that was but it must have been a while because it was dark now.

His parents spoke quietly with the nurse in the doorway. He opened one eye slightly. The clock in the corner read 12:30, he had been asleep for almost 10 hours, but at least he felt better.

'Are you sure he will be ok?'

'Mrs Anderson your son will be fine. If you want to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat you are welcome to, he won't wake up for I while I presume.' He could hear the sympathy in the nurse's voice. After that she left, leaving Mr and Mrs Anderson in the doorway.

They closed the door and returned to the couch in the room. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes and Blaine presumed that his mother was crying.

'He is ok. They said he might be able to leave in a few days.' His father had never been very good with emotion and Blaine thought how hard this must be for him. Mrs Anderson sobbed into her husband's shoulder.

'What if he isn't? I can't lose him, I just can't.'

'I know I don't think I could cope' he paused, obviously composing himself, to stay strong for his wife 'but we didn't lose him, see he's right there, and he's almost healthy' he could hear the smile on his father's face. He almost let out a sigh but refrained, this had been so hard for his parents and they were still going through hell even though, in his eyes, he was fine.

There was a long pause before his mother spoke again

'You knew this would happen didn't you?'

This took both Blaine and his father by surprise. How could he? Even Blaine didn't know, well he could've guessed but he brought it on himself for taunting Brad, but his father wasn't there.

'I don't…'

'Oh come on Harvey I could see it in your face when he told us. You knew this would happen eventually. I know we are both upset and shocked that he is here but I think that you are more shocked that he is here so soon rather than the fact that he is here at all.'

His mother walked across the room to stand by the window.

'I always knew, since he was 4 that day in the park when he asked if someone could have 2 dads. It surprised me that he thought about things like that. He has always like musicals, to your dismay; he never had much interest in sports. I think you knew subconsciously, pushing him towards football and cars, rather than accept him. It never really hit me that he was gay until he started 9th grade.' She laughed through her tears 'it became, I don't know, more obvious I guess when he was a freshmen. Alex knew. She has always known, I'm guessing he told her first, even though she probably knew before me. He trusts her, he always has. That is the reason I defended her against you, why I let her stay over whenever she wanted, why I was so nice to her all the time. He needed someone like her and I wanted to keep her around, she was always pleasant enough, a little crazy which has obviously gotten more so over the years but she is lovely. I see her as a daughter, Harvey. Blaine sees her as a sister. He needs her. I don't think he realises how much he needs her. It would mean a lot to both me and Blaine if you would be a little nicer to her, especially now, after everything that has happened.' She paused and turned to her husband 'we can't change who he is, I don't want to but I know you don't approve of his choice- Don't deny it, I know you have a big problem with his sexuality Harvey.' She sighed and walked over to her husband and sat lightly beside him. 'It's hard for you to hear but you and I both know it's the truth. Come on, we will get a coffee while he is asleep.'

Stunned by what his wife had just said, Mr Anderson slowly got up and followed his wife out of the door and down the hall.

He didn't realise his mother felt that way. She never spoke to him about it, and he certainly never expected her to stand up for him as much as she did against his father. It was so out of the blue but he was so grateful and she would never know or understand how much it meant to him that she said all those things.

He went back to sleep.

When he woke up the next morning he found his mother sitting at his bed side.

'Mom its weird to wake up with you staring at me' he stretched and sat up

'Sorry.' She smiled 'do you need anything?'

He yawned and looked at the clock; it was 8.30 'how about going home? I don't want to be here anymore' he laughed 'seriously though where's dad?'

'he's getting something to eat, I was going to go with him but then you woke up and I was wondering if I could talk to you, you know before your father gets back?' she looked at the door before looking at Blaine

'Um…sure' why didn't she want his father to know?

'I don't want an answer now but can you please think about moving schools?'

'What? No! I'm not moving schools-'

'Blaine! Calm down and think about it. What if this happens again?'

'Well brad got expelled so its fine. I'm not moving Mom' he crossed his arms like it would make a difference. He wasn't moving schools and he would refuse and be stubborn with her, whatever it took, he wasn't moving.

'It was just a thought. He can't be the only one who has a problem with…'

'Being Gay?' he rolled his eyes 'you can say it Mom it's what I am.'

'I know I just…' she sighed 'I know Blaine. I'm completely fine with who you are and you should know that but some people might not be' she gave him a sad smile. 'Just a thought, you don't have to move schools if you don't want but the option is there'

'I know thanks Mom.' He hugged her 'why are you asking while Dad isn't here? I'm pretty sure he would find out if I suddenly went to a different school and brought new people into the house'

'He wouldn't be up for the idea; you know how he is, always wanting you to face up to things. I would talk him round if I had to.' She stood up and smiled 'I will be right back'

She left. Move school? He couldn't just leave because Brad was a douche; he wasn't even there anymore so it didn't make a difference.

But he thought about it, he didn't want his family to go through this again.

The idea was planted and he would think about it, even though he thought his mind was already made.

'Good luck'

'Mom it's just _school_.'

Mrs Anderson was worrying about her son; it was his first day back after what happened. Alex stood in the doorway while Blaine said goodbye to his mother.

'I know but safe won't you? And if you see anyone who looks angry avoid them and-'

'Mrs Anderson, Blaine will be fine. I will stay with him all day and people are scared of me now since I hit Brad.' She laughed 'can we go now? We are going to be late otherwise and I don't think he needs more attention at the moment' she hugged the worried woman and gave her a reassuring smile before turning to Blaine 'Get in the car or we _will_ be late'

'We have ages before school starts' he hugged his mother and picked up his bag

'Maybe we aren't going straight there' she winked 'come on!' she pulled him out of the door with little effort as he shouted bye to his mother

'Where are we going?' he closed the door and turned to Alex

She smiled 'I just want a coffee ok? Your mother doesn't approve of my coffee drinking habits, who knows why, but I'm getting one before school' she turned the key and set off down the road as Mrs Anderson stood in the doorway on the verge of tears, waving to her son.

'Nope.'

'Oh my god! Melodramatic much? You were fine this morning.'

'Well I'm not now ok?' he was shaking, a lot.

She sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. 'Dude you are being difficult. I get it ok? You are freaking out about going in because of everything that happened but get out of the damn car!'

'No'

She groaned and sat back 'Do you want me to take you home?'

He hesitated. He had to go in but he wasn't ready. Or was he?

'You don't have to go in. You can come back tomorrow and we have Jennings first so she won't care if I'm late' she put her hand on his 'Blaine, look at me. Do you want to go home or do you want to go inside?'

He turned to her. 'I don't know. I have to go in at some point and it might as well be now because there is no reason for it not to be now but I don't think I can. I'm freaking out Alex, what if they all hate me?'

She laughed unexpectedly '_we love you __oh wait you're gay? GET THE EGGS!' _now that would be funny.' She continued to laugh and when he smiled she picked up her keys.

'They won't throw eggs at me'

'Exactly. Come along Dorothy let us go to Oz or would you like to click your heels?'

'A Wizard of Oz reference now? Really?' he sighed and picked up his bag 'if eggs start flying you are my shield and you are taking me home, deal?'

'Deal' she grinned and hopped out of the car

His hand hesitated on the door. Was he really ready for this?

'Come on loser' Alex knocked on the window 'You can't back out now. We had a deal Anderson!' she opened the door for him. 'We had a deal' she smiled and held out her hand, which he took instantly 'Don't let them get to you'

'I will try but it's harder than it seems. I don't think it helps that my first lesson back is the one that put me in hospital in the first place' they crossed the parking lot hand in hand until they reached the door, where Blaine hesitated.

'Hey. You don't have to do this you know, I was joking before'

'I think I should, just… don't leave me ok?'

'Never' she winked and opened the door

All eyes on that corridor turned to the couple who had just walk through the door.

He could already here the muttering and murmuring from the students lining the side of the corridor

'Well this is weird' Alex squeezed his hand 'It's fine Blaine, and look, no one has any eggs'

He smiled faintly; he hoped that it wouldn't be like this all day.

'Alex! Blaine! You're back!' they turned to see Claire sprinting towards them

'Oh yey Claire is here' he whispered, he never really liked Claire, she was always too over the top and she was the school gossip but she seemed to want to be nice to him so he was ok with her.

'Hey Claire' they spoke in unison.

'Man this is an awkward corridor. A little noise people, yes I know how interesting we are but go back to what you were doing before we arrived' she addressed the whole corridor, that instantly went back to how it was when they arrived, they really were freaked out by Alex 'Thanks'

'Hi guys! I missed you both. Everyone has been talking about you'

'Nice to know'

'Yeah.' She grinned at them both before carrying on 'Are you actually gay then?'

Silence.

Everything froze on the corridor.

'Wow Claire you learnt the art of being subtle while we were gone.' Alex rolled her eyes

Blaine was stunned that she could be so blasé about it.

'Uh … yeah I am.'

'Cool. Just thought I would check. Anyway have you heard about the dance?'

And that was it. That was all that was said about the subject.

'What dance?'

'Oh the Sadie Hawkin's dance! It will be amazing! You have to go. I'm on the committee, it's in a few weeks so you have time to go shopping for a dress or a tux and you can ask someone. Oh I have to go; I'm going to be late. Bye guys'

'Right then. That was equally weird. We better… you can loosen your grip slightly now. She's gone.'

'Oh sorry' he didn't realize but he was probably crushing her hand 'is that it?'

'Probably.' She shrugged 'Anyway we better go or we will be late come on.'

They walked into their English class and yet again everything froze.

'That is going to get annoying' she walked over to her seat, pulling Blaine along with her 'Where's Jennings?' she asked Douglas who was the only person in the room who was not staring wide eyed at Blaine and Alex

'I don't know, probably crying into something somewhere. She got more pathetic after what happened. We didn't think it was possible but she did.'

'And here was me thinking she was the definition of pathetic'

Miss Jennings entered, holding a big folder and a cup of coffee

'Quiet down class… oh' she was obviously used to her class being loud all the time so she had quite a shock when she walked in to find her students in complete silence. She hadn't seen Blaine or Alex. 'Well this is a pleasant change. If you would all get out your books and turn to page 37.' She smiled and turned to the computer on her desk. Her eyes widened as the realisation set in, there was no cross next to Blaine's name on the register saying that he would not be coming in today, there was just a small tick, stating that he had already signed in. Her eyes slowly left her computer and, just like everyone else, they rested on Blaine. 'Oh.' She began to shake in her seat.

Blaine sighed and looked at Alex

'For goodness sake' Alex stood up. 'I'm saying this once, tell your friends ok? Yes Blaine is gay; you were all here to witness what happened. Seriously there is more than one gay guy at this school, he is fine. Stop with the weird looks and comments on the corridor and if I walk into one more classroom today and everything goes silent I swear I will throw eggs at all of you.'

At this Blaine burst out laughing. Alex nodded and sat down.

Miss Jennings sat shaking and being as useless as ever. Douglas smiled as Alex and Blaine sat laughing at the back of the classroom.

There was just one empty seat at the front of the room, usually occupied by Brad, and Blaine was genuinely for the first time in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I still don't own glee. You can probably guess_

* * *

><p>'Please go.'<p>

'I would rather stay at home. You go and have fun though.'

For the past 3 days Alex had been trying to get Blaine to go to the dance. So far she had not succeeded.

'But it won't be the same without you so I will stay in with you.'

He sighed. 'Why are you so desperate for me to go to the dance? It's not like I'm your date.'

'Firstly you aren't my date because you rejected me, thanks for that by the way. Secondly I think you should go, you are only staying at home because you are scared that you will get punched in the face by some homophobic douche. Besides you said people will know it's getting to you if you stay at home.'

Damn. She was right of course that is why he wanted to stay at home. No one stopped talking when he walked into class anymore but he could tell that not everyone was adjusted fully to him being gay. Some people were still talking about him on the corridors and at lunch, the jocks still made his life hell but other than that life was back to normal.

'Can we drop this now?'

'Not until you say you will go to the dance'

'But I don't want to go.'

'Fine.' The line went dead. Alex had hung up on him, how childish.

He sighed, when Alex wasn't speaking to him he felt alone, especially since the Brad incident because people treated him differently. He put his phone down and headed downstairs. He sat on the chair nearest the door, not really watching TV, while he waited for his pop tarts to be ready.

5 minutes later, he sat choosing a DVD to watch while he waited for his parents to get home, when the doorbell rang.

He got up and slowly walked to the front door and opened it.

'PLEASE!'

There, kneeled before him, was Alex. She had driven to his house.

'Get up.' He laughed 'you didn't seriously drive down here to kneel on my front step and beg me to go to a stupid dance?'

She nodded eagerly. 'Please please please please please'

He groaned in defeat. 'If I go will you get up and let me finish watching my DVD?'

'Maybe.' She grinned at him and knew he had given up 'I shall love you forever and ever and I will find you a date and I will take you and bring you back you just have to get changed and be ready on time. Please Blaine. Think of all the things I have done for you.' She clutched his leg, looking up at him with big puppy eyes 'how long we have been friends and you hurt me so!'

'Get off. Fine I will go.' He sighed and moved so she could come inside

'REALLY? You mean it? Oh good. I love you, you know' she grinned and bounced inside

'Mmm' he closed the door not knowing what he had just signed up for

* * *

><p>'You can't wear that.'<p>

'Why not?'

'Because you look like a Goth threw up on an aubergine and you decided to wear it. Take it off'

'It isn't that bad'

'It says _I belong to Satan_ on the back'

'Oh. Maybe not this one then'

They had been in the shop for an hour before Blaine had gotten remotely interested in the event.

'I just want something that doesn't scream 'I'm gay punch me in the face' because I'm trying to avoid that'

'Really? I thought you wanted that'

'Sarcasm gets you nowhere young lady'

'It might. How about… this one? Very nice' she held a sparkly pink suit that had silver frills on the cuffs

'Yeah that is about as subtle as Claire! That won't get me noticed at all and I certainly won't get punched in the face' he rolled his eyes and laughed 'stop dancing with the suit and put it down'

She laughed and put it down before squealing

'Found it.'

'Found what?'

'The perfect suit'

* * *

><p>'What happened to inconspicuous?'<p>

'I wanted to be cool ok? I'm never cool and a limo screams cool.'

'Just come inside. Is your date with you?'

'Nope. Meeting him there. Is the door open?'

'Yeah just come straight up.' He put the phone down and turned to the mirror. He didn't look too gay, the pink flower Alex was forcing him to wear wasn't helping but other than that he looked ok.

Downstairs he heard his mother squealing, Alex had obviously come in.

He took one last look in the mirror and put his phone in his pocket and headed downstairs.

'Whoa. Check you out, sexy thing' Alex laughed and ran to hug Blaine 'and you don't look too gay.' She laughed and stepped back, taking in the view of Blaine in a suit. 'You really do look nice. I'm glad you are coming tonight'

Alex stood before him in a blue, knee length dress with a black lace overskirt. She wore what she called 'prom heels' with silver strap and jewel finish. Her hair was curled, unlike her usual untameable hair that wasn't straight or curly. She looked amazing

'Wow yourself. You look awesome'

'Thank you' she twirled with a big grin on her face and passed his mother the camera 'will you do me a huge favour and take a picture please?' she took the camera as Alex thanked her

They took about 15 pictures, 5 of Alex, 5 of Blaine and 5 together before Mr Anderson walked in.

'I wondered what all the noise was. You both look great' he smiled and Blaine turned to Alex

'What time do we have to go?'

She opened her purse and looked at her phone 'um in 5 minutes or something. I don't know we can go whenever'

'Want to go now? Don't want to keep your date waiting' he smiled and hugged his parents. 'See you guys later'

'Have fun' they waved them off from the front step and they got in the limo

* * *

><p>'Who am Igoing with? And who are you going with? What are we doing after? What time will I be back? What-'<p>

'Whoa. What is this, 20 questions? One at a time dude, geez'

'Sorry I'm nervous'

'Really you can't tell' she rolled her eyes 'ok you are going with that gay guy, can't remember his name and don't give me that look you rejected me and girls don't want to go with a guy who jocks hate just in case and you can't really ask a straight guy.'

'I only rejected you because at the time I wasn't going'

'Well it's your own fault. Anyway I'm going with Darren'

'Wait Darren as in the guy you have been totally in love with since first grade Darren?'

'Yes that Darren and if you say that to him I will steal your Disney movies and guitar'

'Don't tell Darren Alex is in love with him. Got it.'

'After we can do whatever. We have been invited to 2 parties so we can do that or we can go out somewhere or come home and watch a movie, up to you.'

'I will let you know'

'As to what time we will be back, that really is up to you and what you decide we are doing after. Anymore questions?'

'Um…' he paused thinking of every possibility 'you won't make me sit by myself all night will you?'

'Like I would do that. This guy is really nice I've been talking to him in Art. He's cool.'

'Okay good. One more thing, when will we be there?' he smirked

'Child. We will be pulling up in 2 minutes. Calm down, you will be fine. Just remember that I am there if you need me.'

They pulled up to school and got out of the car.

* * *

><p>'Having fun?' Alex walked over to Blaine who was stood by the punch bowl talking to Claire<p>

'Oh yes it is very fun.' He was always very good at faking enjoyment

'Well I need to talk to you. Be right back Claire, great job with the party' she pulled Blaine to the nearest table

'Thanks, sorry she was boring me and I couldn't get away and I don't know where my date has got to.'

'Its fine, Darren is covering for the guitarist anyway so I have no one to dance with, poor me.'

'The guitarist?'

'Yeah he is ill or something and Darren is his back up. Want me to ring … your date for you?'

'No he will be here somewhere, besides you will be by yourself if I leave'

'Did you just say that? I'm old enough to sit by myself for 5 minutes while you find your date or whatever'

'Ok, ok fine. Call him if you want' Blaine smirked and nudged her arm 'you are very annoying you know'

'Oh I know. But you are having fun, well you are when your date is here' she picked up her phone and turned to Blaine 'so, this is pretty awkward, I can't remember his name'

'You are so helpful' he laughed 'Brendon'

'Brendon! Oh yeah! Thanks' she dialled his number and waited 'Hey Brendon. Where are you? Your date is sitting all by himself looking lonely and attractive and you aren't here' Blaine scoffed 'Okay. Want him to come outside? All right I will tell him Thanks Bye' she hung up and looked at Blaine 'Go outside'

'What?'

'He's outside. Go outside'

'You sure you will be ok?' she stared and him and he nodded 'okay just checking. Be back in 5 minutes'

'You better be. If not I'm coming after you because Claire will come over and talk me to death.'

He laughed and walked outside

* * *

><p>He walked outside to find Brendon sitting on the railing, waiting for him.<p>

'Hey. Sorry I just left'

'It's cool'

Brendon hopped off the railing and stood next to Blaine. Brendon had been 'out' for almost 2 years and everyone got over it pretty quickly, Brendon hadn't ended up in hospital so people weren't as bothered.

'I'm sorry you have had a hard time recently. I know that coming out is hard enough without the gossip after what happened…' he stopped and turned to Blaine

'What… when Brad put me in hospital? You can say it' he laughed and Brendon look reassured

'Yes that, it must be really hard for you. Alex tells me about it in Art, it must help having her around'

'It does'

They smiled and sat in silence. It was a warm night and the sun was beginning to set beyond the horizon.

'Hey look Andy. Queers'

Oh no.

'Well would you look at that'

This can't be happening

'That's the queer that got Brad expelled.'

He was frozen. His mind screaming to run and reach for his phone to call Alex, but he couldn't. He could only stand there and watch in horror as 3 of the school bullies surrounded them both.

This was only the beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Glee… I'm not cool enough

Sorry in advance for the swearing!

* * *

><p>'Back Off!'<p>

Blaine opened his eyes to see Alex standing in front of him. Yet again he was on the floor; how long he had been there he didn't know.

'What the hell?'

'We aren't afraid of you, bitch'

'Well you should be douche back off. Leave it, what are you accomplishing by doing this? Nothing! So fuck off back inside and leave them alone.'

'Why do you care he isn't your boyfriend. They don't even like your genre!'

'I think you mean _Gender _imbecile. And I care because they are my friends so fuck off before I hit you in the crotch. Before you respond you should take note of my pointed shoes.'

'You wouldn't dare'

'Try me asshole! Get the fuck back inside. Now.'

'Bitch'

They turned and walked back inside. Alex knelt beside Blaine and Brendon.

'What am I going to do with you?' he laughed sadly and pushed the hair out of his face 'can't even leave you for 5 minutes. Do you think you can stand up?'

'Probably.' He raised his head and saw Brendon sitting next to him.

They helped him up, he was unsteady but at least he wasn't unconscious.

She addressed Brendon with a sympathetic tone 'do you want to come with us or are you staying here?'

'I will call a cab. Staying is a bad idea.'

'Okay, I will call it; your phone is slightly ruined.' She gestured to the shattered phone that lay a few feet away. She walked away to get him a cab.

'You look terrible.'

He sighed and hoped that he looked better than he felt. 'Thanks?'

'They hit you more than me. They seem to hate you. Sorry about that. I tried to help but they just kept hitting me and I didn't know what to do so I tried to call Alex but they smashed my phone and-'

'Hey its fine. At least you tried, thank you.' He pulled Brendon into a hugged and he broke down hugging Blaine tightly.

Alex came back. 'Your cab is here Brendon' she smiled and hugged him 'sorry you got beaten up.'

'Thank you for coming to help us' he hugged her again and got in his cab.

'Well that was a pretty bad ending to the dance you didn't want to come to in the first place' she grabbed his hand and started walking.

'Where are we going?'

'My house'

'Why? Don't you want to stay?'

He laughed and stopped walking to face him. 'Blaine you are bleeding. More than Brendon, I saw your face when you saw his injuries and yes you are worse than him. And so am I for that matter. You are coming to my house and staying over and I will tell your parents tomorrow. Don't argue with me' she smiled sadly and started walking again

They reached the limo and she kindly asked the driver to take them home.

* * *

><p>'What on earth?'<p>

'Hi Mom. Don't freak I said he could stay over, also can I have some sort of medical kit because I don't think his face is going to fix itself.' She threw her shoes onto the floor walking past her mother into the kitchen.

Blaine stood not knowing what he should do. Alex's mother turned to look at him.

'Come in, go in the kitchen and we will do something about your injuries' she smiled and closed the door

'No. No I'm at home. Yes. I came home. If you want to. Don't blame me if he hits you back. I will. No. Tell me who wins. Why? Oh I'm sorry. Yep ok. Bye.' She hung up and turned to Blaine 'Blaine, Darren says hey and he hopes you are ok. Want a drink?'

'Um no I'm ok thanks.'

'Didn't I tell you not to spill anything on your dress young lady?' her mother stood there, hands on hips, giving her daughter a stern look.

'Oh sorry mom I forgot to be more careful where the blood oozed from my face.' She rolled her eyes and sat down 'honestly woman it's not like I wanted to spill anything on it, I love my dress'

'Wait, what?'

'What?'

'You got blood on your dress?'

'Is it not _really _obvious?' she stood up gesturing to the stains coving the front of her dress.

'How come you're staying here tonight Blaine?' Alex's mother shouted from the other room before returning with a green box 'not that I mind, quite the contrary but I would like to know.'

'Um… Alex?' he didn't know, for the time being he was just doing whatever Alex told him to. He was still dizzy and confused about what was happening

'His parents would freak if they saw him like this so I thought it would be better for him to be on the mend when he returned.' She shrugged and poured her drink before sitting next to Blaine. 'It's ok right?'

'Of course it is. Blaine this will hurt, sorry' she held some sort of bandage which obviously had something on it.

His eyes widened and he turned to Alex 'After 16 years you still don't trust my Mom?' she laughed and held his hand. 'She's a nurse remember? And she isn't evil so if you tell her to stop she will.' She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

A few hours later they were both fixed and bandaged, sitting on the sofa watching Lion King.

'I'm going to work call me if you need me'

'Sure. Bye Mom'

'Are we taking bets on how much my dad will want to kill me?'

'You? He won't want to kill you, you just got beaten up. He will blame me for that. He hates me anyway.'

'He doesn't hate you'

'Yes he does. He makes it obvious. Anyway want to watch another DVD?

'Sure you pick though'

'Aladin!'

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't sleep that night, he couldn't lie down because his head hurt and it throbbed whenever he moved. He settled for going on the laptop while Alex slept on the sofa.<p>

_Dalton Academy School for Boys_

How preppy.

He didn't know why but he was looking at schools, not that he wanted to transfer, he just wanted to look.

The school looked very formal, everyone in uniforms, private school for dapper rich kids. But then something caught his eye.

_Zero-tolerance bullying policy strictly, protecting our students from any kind of bullying_

* * *

><p>'Morning' Alex stretched and walked into the kitchen, Blaine followed, he had been waiting for her to wake up for hours<p>

'Hey. I'm glad you're awake I was bored.'

'O…k' she stared at him and then turned to make coffee 'did you want something or were you just bored?'

'I was just bored'

'You should have thrown something at me. Nothing heavy, just like a pillow or something. Want a coffee?'

'Sure.'

They talked for a while before leaving the house to stroll around Lima. They spent most of the day wandering around, avoiding going to Blaine's house but the time arrived where it was getting late and the shops were closing.

'We should go back'

'We should.' He nodded and looked at her

'Before we set off do you want to ring your parents? And also do you want me to go first?'

'No and yes'

'Ok. Get in then'

'Your phone is ringing.'

'No it isn't stop stalling and just get out of the car.' She got out and went to knock on the door.

When Mrs Anderson answered the door she looked appalled by Alex.

'What happened?'

'Don't freak. Ok? Promise.'

'Freak about what? Alex? Is Blaine ok?' Mrs Anderson look worried

'He is … fine. Look just remember that he is ok and that what happened was random but nothing hospital worthy'

'What do you mean hospital worthy?'

Alex sighed 'Blaine she is freaking out anyway and she hasn't even seen you. I tried but obviously she doesn't want to listen to me.' She turned around 'he's by my car. He is fine.'

Mrs Anderson left the doorway to see an injured Blaine standing on the street, like Alex had said, by her car.

'Oh my god what happened?' she broke down and sobbed into Blaine's shoulder

'Is Mr Anderson in?' Alex called over 'If he is then I'm going home'

'He's at work.'

'It's Saturday?'

Blaine shrugged 'Mom. Mom! Can we not stand on the street?' he held his mother at arm's length 'I'm fine see? So stop crying and let me go inside' he smiled at his mother and walked inside 'don't leave' he muttered to Alex as he walked back inside. She laughed and followed.

* * *

><p>After explaining to his mother what had happened he and Alex went upstairs<p>

'She will call your dad and then I will be in trouble'

'No you won't my dad doesn't hate you'

'Yes he does.'

'Ugh. Right. What do you want to do until my dad gets home? I know you want to avoid him'

'Well I'm guessing that your mom is on the phone now and your dad works 45 minutes away so we have less than an hour.'

'You could stay because my dad _doesn't hate you_.'

'Wrong. He does. Want to sit in the garden?'

They sat there, talking for almost an hour. They didn't hear Mrs Anderson's car come down the driveway.

'Just because I'm better than you'

'You aren't!'

'I always beat you on guitar hero'

'Not always just some of the time when-'Alex was cut off by the shouting from Blaine's father

'You!'

'Shit! When did he get home?' she jumped up and stood behind Blaine 'he's going to kill me!' she whispered franticly into Blaine's ear

'He won't kill you'

'Look at his eyes, he wants me to die Blaine! He wants my death!'

'Get out of my house!'

'Technically I'm not in your house'

'Get out!'

'Smart comments aren't going to help now.'

'I don't see you commenting'

'If you ever step foot in my house again I will call the police! This is your fault.'

'How is it her fault?' Blaine stepped towards his father

'Harvey calm down' Mrs Anderson ran from the house and held her husband 'it isn't her fault'

'She stopped it from getting worse!'

'Out! Get out! I will talk with you later Blaine.'

'Harvey don't-'

'Penelope I want her out of this house.'

'…Bye Blaine' Alex ran out of the garden, she stopped by her car saying she would call him later.

'That was completely uncalled for.'

'Whoa you _do _hate her.'

His father stormed back inside leaving Blaine and his mother in the garden. They were stunned; Blaine had never seen him so angry. The silence was broken by Blaine's phone

_Hey, sorry about that. You dad freaks me out and he was shouting at me and I didn't know what to do. I would have shouted back but you have to live with him so I thought the better of it. Sorry xx_

He smiled. He knew there was a reason she was so timid with his father. _You have to live with him_ for all these years she had stopped herself from shouting at his father because of him.

'Blaine?' he looked up, his mother was crying again 'I didn't think he would come home and shout at her like that I'm so sorry' she burst into heavy tears and he ran forward to hug her.

His mother had cried too much recently and he was going to put a stop to it

* * *

><p>On Monday he was even more nervous than when he returned form the hospital. She was shaking when he woke from his light sleep. It was still hard to sleep on either side of his face; the bruising made it impossible to get good night's sleep. He stretched and walked downstairs, avoiding getting ready for school. Alex hadn't called or texted and he didn't blame her. After everything that had happened he was very surprised when she appeared behind him<p>

'Let myself in hope you don't mind' she smiled and walked into the kitchen. 'I'm going to make some coffee and toast because you obviously aren't ready' she pointed to the stairs 'go.'

Alex looked a lot worse today, the bruising on the side of her face was a lot darker and the cut down the side of her face seemed a lot bigger too.

'How's the face?'

'Fine.' She smirked and turned to face him 'go get ready.'

'We could stay here….?'

'Or we could go to school. We have had enough time off this year. Go.'

'Come on! Don't make me go. You made me last time'

'After you agreed to go'

'OK I will make you a deal.'

'Ugh! No. just get ready'

'Either agree to the deal or I won't get ready.'

'Not really a deal then is it?'

'Well … no but don't you want to know what the deal is?' he was very good at stalling. He got up and walked over to her leaning on the counter 'just listen to the deal'

She thought for a moment before sighing 'fine I will listen to your deal if you go get dressed at least. I will be waiting here with my coffee'

'Okay' he could get changed, that didn't mean he was going to school.

He changed as slowly as he could, choosing the clothes he wasn't too bothered about ruining just in case the jocks decided to punch him again, when he was ready he had taken 20 minutes. A new record for slowness and stalling. He nodded at himself in the mirror before heading downstairs.

'Wow. 20 minutes and you chose jeans and a t-shirt? I thought you were preparing a really cool outfit or something. But of course silly me you were stalling. Right well sit down so we can talk about your _deal_. She rolled her eyes taking a sip of her coffee. 'Go ahead. The floor is all yours'

He took a deep breath 'ok so I was wondering if you would maybe possibly tell me what happened in the parking lot? Maybe? I mean you don't have to.'

'Not really a deal though'

'Well ok then. If you tell me I will go to school'

'But we would be late so not really worth it'

'Come on Alex!'

'I will tell you later. Maybe. Why do you want to know anyway? Doesn't really matter' she didn't look him in the eye

'You don't want to tell me. I can tell. Why not?' she didn't answer him

'Are you ready?' she put her hands on the counter and looked down.

'Alex? Just tell me'

'We are going to be late.' She picked up her keys and walked towards the door where Blaine stopped her

'Alex. What are you hiding from me? You can talk to me about anything' he looked in her tear-filled eyes

'Blaine…'

'Just tell me'

'I can't look just' she blinked and tears fell down her cheeks 'you will flip and I don't want that you are freaked out about going anyway and I don't want you to be worried about this as well'

'It can't be that bad' or can it? She always told him everything unless it was really bad, in which case her mother usually told him but that had only happened once. He hesitated but made up his mind 'you don't have to tell me. Let me put my shoes on I will be out in a minute.' He smiled sadly at her before heading upstairs to get his things.

He walked downstairs to find the door open; he walked outside locking the door and walked to her car. They didn't speak on the way to school and they parted on the corridor heading to first lesson.

* * *

><p>'Hey. Oh.' He let out a low whistle 'what happened <em>there<em>?'

'Hi Kris. Nothing it doesn't matter' he closed his locker and walked past him

'That isn't nothing dude you have _stiches_'

'Do I Kris? Oh I didn't notice' he walked down the hall, not stopping to talk. The jocks would appear soon and he didn't want to wait around until that happened

'What's up with you? Not usually this pissy.'

He rounded on him 'Look I don't know what your problem is or why you are talking to me for that matter but just back off Kris because you don't know a god damn thing' he glared at him before turning and storming down the hall leaving Kris stunned in the middle or the corridor.

He walked into Geography and slammed the door. He threw his bag on the floor and sat heavily in his seat.

'Don't' he turned to Darren who was sat next to him looking like he was about to comment. He nodded and shrugged turning to the front of the class. But…

'Hey Darren, sorry about that, listen can I talk to you? I won't snap at you again. Promise' he smiled at the obviously puzzled boy at his side

'Uh … sure I guess.' He looked at him like he was insane but was willing to talk to him

'Alright class we will be watching a video today, about mountains and volcanoes. Fun yes?' the teacher, too eager, turned off the lights and turned on the TV

'So what's up?' Darren turned to him the minute the lights went off

'It's about Alex'

'Oh dear. Sorry dude.' He stiffened and turned back to the front of the class

'For FU-'he almost shouted but thought the better of it. 'Why am I not allowed to know? It can't be that bad! One of them obviously punched her can't be much worse can it? I have a right to know and I don't know why you can and I can't' he spoke quickly in a hushed tone so only Darren could hear.

'It isn't my business to tell. And besides. I sort of told her that I wouldn't tell you…'

'Why would you do that? Just tell me.'

'I can't!' he spoke slightly louder than he should but after looking around he saw that no one heard and turned back to Blaine 'she asked me not to tell you so I won't. She cares about you Blaine and I care about her a lot so I'm going to respect her wishes.'

'Just tell me! I won't tell her you told me' ok it was a long shot

Darren laughed 'yeah ok because you wouldn't mention that … never mind. Look you don't _need_ to know and if you did she would tell you. If it were me I would tell you because I think you need to know but it's her decision. '

'So you think I _should_ know?'

'Yeah. You should but it won't be me that tells you.'

So Darren wanted him to know? This could work in his favour.

Darren pushed the hair out of his face and turned to face Blaine 'Speaking of Alex…'

* * *

><p>'About earlier…'<p>

He raised his hand to stop her 'Stop right there madam. All I ask is that you follow me'

She raised her eyebrows but stood up anyway 'o…k' she took his hand and followed him into the auditorium 'you going to sing to me?' she laughed 'what are we doing? Blaine!'

'Take a seat m'lady'

She sat down and he grinned before running up to the stage and disappearing around the curtain.

'This isn't funny Blaine.'

'It is sort of funny' his voice sounded from backstage and she laughed

'Get out here right now'

He came back, guitar in hand, smiling and he sat down.

'What are you doing?'

'Shush. It will make sense in like 4 minutes' he grinned and looked to his left before gesturing to whoever was behind the curtain

'As you know Alex' his voice came from just off stage and she instantly knew who it was 'I feel better with a guitar or piano. It is easier to say things that way and I've wanted to say this for a while but didn't know how.' He came out from behind the curtain. 'Before you say anything just listen to the song and then listen to what I have to say then you can talk... or leave.' He grinned at her and she nodded.

Blaine grinned, and started playing. Darren sang.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?  
>Gee, you had a funny way—a way about you.<br>A kind of glow of something new.  
>Sure—I'll admit that I'm the same.<br>Another sucker for a game kids like to play,  
>And the rules they like to use.<em>

_Don't you want the way I feel?  
>Don't you want the way I feel?<br>Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_The sun: telling me the night is done.  
>Well I refuse to let it stop our fun.<br>Close your eyes—we'll make it dark again  
>And kiss; there's a thought, so how 'bout this?<br>Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy.  
>After all, we need sweets every now and then.<em>

_Don't you want the way I feel?  
>Don't you want the way I feel?<br>Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Here we are: two strangers in a very different place.  
>Who knows what could happen to us next?<br>Here we are with nothing but this little spark.  
>It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest.<em>

_Go? How so very apropos:  
>A goodbye just as soon as I said 'Hello."<br>Well alright, I'll see you later.  
>It's true: it's just a fantasy for two.<br>But what's the difference if it all could have been true?  
>I guess this is better.<em>

_But don't you want the way I feel?  
>Don't you want the way I feel?<br>Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Oh, don't you want the way I feel?  
>Don't you want the way I feel?<br>Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Don't you want the way that I feel for you?_

The song drew to a close and Alex realized what was happening but she did what he had asked and didn't speak

'Alex. I think you are pretty awesome.' Blaine laughed 'shut up Blaine you aren't helping.'

'Oh I thought I was' he smiled 'I will be outside if you need me' he left

'So what was I saying? Oh yeah. I think you are pretty awesome and I have wanted to ask you this for a while but as I said before I had no idea how. I really care about you Alex, I have done for a while, probably longer than you would think but I know you didn't feel about me that way before. I realized that I should ask you this question when you said you would go to the dance with me.' He paused and took both her hands 'so in short, Alex, will you be my girlfriend? Man that sounded lame. Oh sorry' he looked at her with a goofy grin 'I suck at this. That's why I asked Blaine. Anyway will you?'

_DUH! Stu__pid boy __of course__ I will. _'Yeah. I will.' She grinned and pulled him into a hug.

This day had gone from terrible to pretty god damn awesome.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Blaine stood outside the auditorium waiting for Alex to run outside and tell him that she was officially dating Darren. He smiled. She had liked him for just over 10 years and he had heard a lot about him from Alex about how <em>cute<em> his hair was and how he walked past her on the corridor.

'Queer.' The majority of the football team headed down the hallway 'I don't think Priscilla is here today.' He gestured to the auditorium and laughed.

_It makes you gayer for knowing who __Priscilla__ is douche_. Blaine was careful not to say this out loud in fear that they would beat him again. _The queen of the desert doesn't tend to hang around __schools_. 'I'm waiting for Alex and Darren'

'Your bodyguard getting jiggy with your boyfriend in the auditorium Anderson?' they all laughed

_Yes because that is the only thing that people are capable of doing. Imbecile._ 'I don't know I'm just waiting here.' _Ignore the comments._

'Where's your fire fag? You were up for a fight before. Have you finally realized that we are better than you?'

_Yes. Yes I have. Because bullying someone for their sexuality makes you better than me. Silly me for thinking otherwise_.

When he didn't say anything they walked over to him

'Don't ignore me you little faggot'

_Oh shit._ 'What do you want me to say? That you guys are better than me? Because I'm not going to lie to you. I have realized that you aren't worth my time that's all' _that was clever. Tell the peopl__e who hit you that you are better than them, that will make them nicer._

He braced himself for what was about to come.

'Whatever. Come on guys. Tell your girlfriend I said hi' he laughed and they shoved him into the lockers and he fell, landing on his wrist.

_Odd. That was less than expected_. _Still__, what did he mean by that?_

The doors opened and Alex and Darren emerged hand in hand.

'Hey… um why are you on the floor?'

'I just wanted to sit down.' He got up and smiled at her, ignoring the pain in his wrist and putting on his best show smile 'What did he say then?' he winked at Darren

'Like you don't already know.' she grinned. Blaine turned to Darren who mouthed the words 'thank you' and Blaine nodded and smiled at him.

'Lunch?' he smiled at them both and walked towards the cafeteria.

She didn't need to know about what just happened. It would ruin her day. And besides she had secrets too.

* * *

><p>i Dont own <em>Dont you <em>either ... Darren Criss wrote and performed that song :)  
>its just awesome<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

* * *

><p>A month later and something similar had happened every day. He was being shoved into things and pushed into lockers. They threw things at him in the halls, but no one seemed to care.<p>

'Blaine are… are you ok?'

He threw his bag down 'I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking me this? I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I have been pushed into lockers and locked in closets and had things thrown at me every day. Because that would be terrible. And why would that happen? Who knows maybe because I like guys, that must be the reason because there is nothing else wrong with me! I like guys and apparently that is a big contagious disease. I'm having the worst time at school and no one cares! No one! Not a single person! Because I'm gay and this is my own fault right? I brought it on myself? Yeah I've been told this time and time again. I get it alright. I'm gay so my life MUST be miserable.' He looked at his parents who sat stunned at their son's sudden outburst. He picked his phone up and went upstairs.

About an hour later he heard a small knock on the door.

'What?' no point being nice after shouting at them like that. It wasn't their fault.

'Speak to me like that again and I will pelt you with eggs.' Alex poked her head around the door. 'What is wrong with you? Pissy bitch you didn't call me back'

'I wonder why. What do you want Alex?'

'Ok what have _I _done? Because I don't remember locking you in a closet or throwing things at you or pushing you into a locker Blaine. Your mom called, she is worried about you and she wants me to talk to you but if you are going to be like this forget it.' She sighed and walked out.

_Shit._ 'Alex wait!' he ran out into the hall 'I'm sorry. Look just' he sighed 'go sit down'

She hesitated and stared at him '… fine. If you start being an ass I'm leaving though' she walked into his room and sat on his bed

'So my mom called you?'

'Yes. She did. Crying. Dude what is with you, she told me what you said. What was with the outburst?'

He pushed his hair out of his face and closed his eyes. What an asshole. 'I don't know'

'There must be a reason that you randomly started shouting at them. You are usually so calm so this really freaked me out. Your dad has let me in the house. That's how bad this is. I don't want to have to calm your mom down again so you better start explaining.' She sat back and stared at him until he started talking.

'Before I start talking to you I just want to say sorry. You shouldn't have had to get a call from my mum at this time of night, crying, about me being a pissy bitch. And most importantly you shouldn't have had to talk to her about it and then come over. I really am sorry.' He looked down.

'Don't apologise to me. Apologise to your mother. But not now because I'm here and your dad doesn't want to see me and she's still upset. So talk to me then I can go home and you can talk to your parents' she gave him a stern look.

'I know. It isn't even that big of a deal and I'm being stupid but it's been on my mind for ages.'

'So why didn't you talk to me? I see you every day it isn't hard to say 'hey Alex can I talk to you about something'. '

'I know but it started a while ago and I didn't want to tell you then'

'Why? Was I busy?' she gave a short laugh 'you have always told me everything, why stop now?'

_why indeed. You should know_

'Well…' should he tell her? 'It was the day Darren asked you to be his girlfriend'

'Ok … so why didn't you tell me?'

'Because it would ruin your day! You were so happy and I didn't want to be a downer so I just left it, thinking I would tell you later but then it kept happening and I didn't know what to do'

'For god sake Blaine do you think I would mind if you told me something because Darren asked me out? Seriously? It's just gotten worse, whatever it is'

'But after that you were so happy and I didn't want to tell you.'

'So you have been miserable all this time because I have a boyfriend?' she gaped at him

'Well when you say it like that it makes me sound stupid.'

'You do sound stupid.'

'_Anyway_ like I was saying, the day Darren asked you out the football team came over and they were being their usual selves and then they shoved me into the lockers. At the time it was no big deal, well I sprained my wrist but that's all. And then it just happened every day and I didn't know what to do. They locked me in a closet, sort of ironic if you think about it, and they throw stuff at me in the halls and it just gets to me. Not to mention you are hiding something from me-'

'Whoa! Back up what? Why do you think I'm hiding something from you?'

_Oops_

'It's nothing it's just about the Sadie Hawkins dance it's no biggie'

She was quiet for a while. 'Is this why you haven't been the same with me recently? Why you stopped being yourself? Blaine, is this why you didn't tell me?'

'No. well sort of. But it isn't the only reason.'

'Blaine!' she stood up and paced across the room 'I can't tell you I can't!'

'Why not?'

'Because you don't need to know just forget about it!'

'How can I forget when it is coming between us?'

It was out there. He had said it and she had heard it.

'What? You think it is coming between us?' she spoke in a low whisper 'You think it will come between us? A silly threat from a douchebag at school? It doesn't matter Blaine! Just Leave It!'

'A what?'

'What?'

'What did you just say? A threat? From who? Alex?'

'Shit. Blaine just leave it.'

'That's what he meant. When Travis told me to say hi to you that what he meant isn't it Alex?' how did he not see it before? She was terrified of him for weeks, until 'Darren. You told Darren. And he wanted me to know but you told him not to tell me. What did he say Alex, when he threatened you, what did he say?'

She sat on the floor while Blaine paced back and forth piecing together what he had been missing for over a month. He sat beside her and took her face in his hands

'Tell me.'

She let out a small sob before hugging him 'I'm so sorry Blaine. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't.'

'It's ok. Just tell me now.'

'He said that he would… that he would…' she sat on the floor crying, it was bad.

'It's ok Alex I'm here'

'He said that he would put you back in hospital but that you wouldn't wake up and you would be on one of those machines and that I would have to get used to it because he would put me in hospital too but so I would wake up and see you like that, he threatened you because it would get to me and it did. I hate him for getting to me because I knew that he was trying to but he … he…'

She broke into another fit of sobs and Blaine understood. The only thing that he couldn't know. The thing that would make her this upset. Him. Back in hospital. Not to mention the effect that it would have on her mother, Alex didn't care about anyone hurting her, just the people she loved.

'That won't happen. I promise you, Alex look at me. I promise you that won't happen' she looked up at him, for the first time looking completely helpless 'it _won't_ happen'

And he would make sure of it.

* * *

><p>'Have I missed something?' Darren sat across the table shooting puzzled looks to Blaine<p>

'No why?'

'You are, I don't know, different today. Also what was going on last night? I called Alex and she said she was going to yours and then she called me when she got home and she was crying or something. Weird.'

'I told you it's nothing. Everything is fine, stop worrying your pretty little head' she kissed his cheek and turned to Blaine 'I told you he would mention it.'

'I didn't think he would mention it this much though. 4 times today already' Blaine rolled his eyes

'Well if you would just tell me…'

'You already know. I went to Blaine's house, he was being a bitch, I let slip about what happened at the dance, we made up, I came home. What else do you need to know?'

Blaine raised his eyebrows and she shook her head quickly so Darren didn't see.

'There is something else, I can tell. I'm going to get my lunch be right back.'

He stood up and walked towards the lunch line. Blaine turned to Alex instantly

'Why didn't you tell him?'

'I don't know what you mean'

'Oh come off it. He doesn't have a clue about me being bullied and you said you had told him. If he is staying then he needs to know.'

'He doesn't _need _to know. Or does he? Blaine I don't know! It was hard enough telling him about the dance and he said if anything else happened he would _do something about it_. I don't want that, just leave it.'

Darren came back moments later while Blaine was glaring at Alex.

'Tense. What were you talking about while I was gone? Vogue covers?' he laughed and sat down 'hey come on that was funny'

'Yes very.' She rolled her eyes and turned to him 'quite the comedian'

She turned back and stiffened. The jocks walked into the dining area. Blaine turned to see them walking over. Shit. Darren instinctively put his arm around Alex and shifted his chair towards Blaine.

'Look I don't know what is going on but you look like you are about to be hit by a train. Plus you are white as a sheet not to mention the fact that you are shaking like a … scared leaf.' He paused 'no just a leaf… oh I don't know. But Blaine they won't do anything to you. Not while I'm here.' He gave a reassuring smile and turned to Alex 'and you. I get why you are scared, honestly I do, but babe do you think I would let him do that? Do you?' she shook her head 'well then.' He sat back and whispered 'I think you should tell me what is going on. On the way home that is.' He looked at her and smiled.

'Ladies.' Travis smirked and leaned on the chair opposite them.

Blaine recoiled and turned to see Alex almost sitting on Darren's lap. He had never seen her so scared.

'Where were _you_ today Priscilla?' a term he used whenever he referred to Blaine 'we usually see you on the corridor looking gay and lonely' he grinned at Blaine with malice in his eyes

'He was with Alex' Darren spoke with resounding confidence 'yeah they were practicing for West Side' he shrugged faking nonchalance. 'Story dumbass.' He rolled his eyes at the obvious confusion on all their faces

'Right. Whatever.' They walked away; unsatisfied by the reaction they received

'We aren't doing west side story'

'Do you really think they will work that out?'

'Why don't they hit you in the face? Or the stomach? Or the ribs? Or the crotch? Or at all for that matter'

Darren laughed 'I used to be on the football team before I trashed my knee.'

Alex spat out her drink and Blaine's jaw all but hit the floor

'What?' Blaine and Alex rounded on him.

'What?'

'Football team?'

'Yeah… I don't see the issue?'

'Because they want me to be in a grave that the problem!'

'But I don't. I never have. I never bullied anyone or anything, I didn't really fit in with them, I was in Drama club and I played guitar instead of going to practice.'

'So why don't they hate you? You sound like a bad player.'

'Well I always scored so I guess they just let me do whatever I wanted.' He shrugged again.

'Wait. If you were on the team why aren't you a douchebag?'

'HA! They aren't all assholes. Just those guys. There are other players that you don't notice as much because they don't flaunt their muscles and push you into lockers.'

'Yeah right.'

'I will take you to a game. My friend is playing next Friday; the whole team is pretty cool and will restore your faith in football teams'

'Male bonding time!' Alex squealed 'Oh yeah! You guys have fun go on.' She grinned and clapped

'Um… sure?' Blaine raised one eyebrow and looked at Darren who just shook his head. She really could be very weird at times. The bell rang and they walked together to their next class.

* * *

><p>After school Alex dropped Blaine at home, his mother was already at home and he thought now would be as good a time as any. He approached his mother.<p>

'I was wondering if I could talk to you'

'What is it Blaine?'

'Dad still at work?'

'He had to go to a meeting why?'

He took a deep breath and sat down. 'I was wondering if the school offer was still standing. It's just a thought and I might not transfer but I wanted to know just in case.'

'Oh. Well of course it is still open. Now more than ever, but you were so sure you didn't want to move' she placed one hand on his shoulder

'To be honest I'm kind of sick of being punched in the face and being pushed into things' he gave a short laugh 'I've been thinking about it since the dance.'

'Ok…'

'There's a school, it might be expensive and if it is forget it-'

'Money isn't an issue Blaine where is it?'

'It's in Westerville, Ohio.'

'Oh, that's quite a drive.'

'Yeah but they do boarding'

'Ok why this school?'

'Well Dalton has a zero-tolerance bullying policy'

'Ahh' he could see that his mother was thinking about it 'if it's something you want to do I think it's a good idea. I can look into it if you would like?'

'Um ... yeah. I don't want to make any decisions but could you?'

'Of course sweetie. I will speak to your father when he gets back.' She hugged him and he went back upstairs.

He called Alex.

* * *

><p>'Hello?'<p>

'Hey'

'Alex, listen can you come over tomorrow? Or can I come to yours? It's important'

'Sure thing. How important are we talking?'

He paused 'just under life or death on the important scale'

'Oh that is important. Can't you just tell me now?'

'It kind of has to be in person.' Even though he would rather it be over the phone, he felt that it needed to be done in person.

'Ok, you are freaking me out. But I will wait until tomorrow.' He could hear the hesitance in her voice

'I'm fine it's just something you need to know.'

'Is it bad?'

'Sort of. It's good and bad I guess?'

'Wow I so totally love _this _phone call. I will sleep soundly knowing that it's good _and_ bad.'

'Sorry. I would come over now but I think that would be a bad idea. My parents are still pissed at me for last night'

There was a knock at the door

'I have to go.'

'See if you can come over though, if not I will see you tomorrow. Bye'

'Bye.' He hung up and turned to the door 'You can come in now'

The door opened slowly and his mother's head slowly peered around the door.

'Can we talk? Me and your father?'

He sighed. 'Sure. Come on in'

'Before we start I would just like to say that I'm sorry about before, in the garden. I was out of order, your mother hadn't told me that she stopped it and when I saw that she had been hit too I presumed that it was you. I'm sorry and please pass on my apology and tell Alex that she is allowed in the house. Whenever she wants'

'Oh.' That was unexpected 'ok. But um… you do hate her.' It wasn't a question

'Not hate. She's just not my favourite person.' He smiled apologetically

'Right…'

'Anyway we came to talk to you about our conversation earlier while your father was at work' his mother sat down on Blaine's bed and gestured for him to sit down too.

'Were you serious about transferring to Dalton?'

'Uh yeah.'

'Well we think it is a good idea if you want to go. We spoke to the lady at admissions and she said we can go talk to her tomorrow if you want to. It is just a talk, nothing will be decided tomorrow.'

'ok.' this was a lot to take in

'You don't have to decide tomorrow just come with us and think it over.'

'Ok. What time?'

'10.30 tomorrow morning'

'And I don't have to decide tomorrow?'

'No of course not'

'Ok then. I will come.' His parents smiled, he might as well ask 'can I go see Alex?' blunt.

'Sure.' His father spoke instantly, obviously feeling guilty about before.

'Cool. I'm going now is that ok? I'm not trying to avoid you or anything I just said I would ask.'

'Its fine sweetie. You go see Alex' his mother smiled and stood up 'we will see you when you get back'

As he was walking down the stairs he heard his father

'That went better than expected, after yesterday I expected him to hit me'

* * *

><p>'Hello Blaine. What can I do for you?'<p>

'Hey is Alex in? I told her I might come over.'

'Yeah she's upstairs, come on in. Alex!' she called her daughter and closed the door

'Oh come on I already did it!' Alex groaned and came downstairs

'I know you did that's not why you need to be downstairs'

'Then what … Blaine!'

'I'm going to work, be back in the morning' she waved and left

'You came!' she practically sang it 'what did you want? Oh do you want a drink?'

'You seem really excited are you ok?' he laughed and walked into the living room 'no thanks on the drink'

'Ok, I don't know I'm just excited that you are here, and about the fact that I can find out now instead of freaking out about it until tomorrow. You know what I'm like I will think the worst, like you are moving to Germany or something ha-ha' she sat down 'so what's up?'

'Me moving would be the worst?' his heart sank

'Well you said it wasn't life or death so you moving would be just under that.'

'Right well yeah ok.'

'Are you ok? You are acting weird'

'No I'm not it's just' ugh why was this so hard! 'I don't know how to put it. It's hard to-'

'Just say it Blaine'

'I can't it will upset you. I want you to know why before I tell you but I can't and I want you to know that it isn't because of you.'

'Um… o…k' she move closer so she could hug him 'you know you can tell me anything, plus you are freaking me out so just tell me'

'Hypothetically what would you say if I was moving? I'm not but what would you say?'

'I don't know. I'd just be really sad and stuff, it doesn't really matter.'

He took a deep breath 'what if I was moving schools?'

'Hypothetically?'

'Just answer the question please'

'Answer mine. Blaine are you moving schools?'

'If I was?'

There was a silence that neither of them knew how to fill.

* * *

><p>Alex had been crying for 3 hours and she wasn't stopping anytime soon<p>

'I haven't even gone yet.'

'But you are leaving'

'Probably'

He hugged her and his phone rang

'Hold on'

'Hey dad.'

_Hi are you still with Alex?_

'Yeah why do you want me to come home?'

_Not that I don't want you to speak with her but it is late and you have to drive back. Not to mention you have to be up and ready for 8.30 tomorrow, it's almost a 2 hour drive to Dalton._

He sighed 'ok I will be there soon.' He hung up 'Alex, I have to go.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah. I'm really sorry; I will come back tomorrow if I can.' He stood up not really wanting to leave but he knew that he should

She stood up and hugged him as tight as she could before walking with him to the door.

'Bye Blaine' she hugged him again and he left.

* * *

><p>'Mr and Mrs Anderson?'<p>

A smartly dresses woman appeared around the door

'Yes?'

'If you would follow me.'

Blaine hadn't spoken all day. It was 10.30, right on time, like clockwork.

They walked into a room, high ceiling, classically furnished. The building was clearly Elizabethan, perfect for a private school. Blaine looked round; it didn't feel like a school. It felt more like a physiatrist's office.

'Take a seat.' The woman behind the desk spoke with an authoritative tone, not harsh, but not pleasant either.

They spoke for a while about Blaine and school and Blaine and his grades and why he was moving and Blaine. He was sick of talking about himself. They were there for almost an hour before the woman stood up.

'Would you like a tour of the school? There aren't any lessons going on but you will get a feel for the environment' she smiled and gestured to the door.

They all followed, Blaine was just eager to leave the room and walk around. Before they reached the school grounds his phone buzzed

_Have you seen Alex? She isn't here xx_

Strange. Alex's mother only texted/called Blaine if it was serious. Maybe she just went out. Yeah that will be it.

They crossed the grounds towards the actual school building. It was nice, elegant.

'There are 3 buildings. The one we have just been in is the office, this is the school where lessons are held and that building over there is the dormitories.' She gestured to each building in turn. They reached the school building and they walked inside.

The ceilings were high in here too. There was a big winding staircase, where at the top; there was a giant dome skylight. It was beautiful; the banister contrasted the brilliantly white walls with dark spiralling detail. The marble floors shimmered in the morning light. This was a school? Dalton Academy was suddenly more appealing and he had only seen the staircase.

'We do all the basic class sets, math, English, science and so on. Do you like music Blaine?' she turned to face him, for the first time looking genuinely happy.

'Yeah, I play mainly guitar and piano and I sing sometimes.'

'We have a great music and theatre programme that you might be interested in. we have an a cappella group, The Warblers, they should be practicing at the moment if you want to go and listen?'

'Yeah I would love that'

He grinned and followed the woman down the corridor. His parents smiled, they knew the music programme would get him interested.

As they drew nearer the _Warbler_ room they could hear the practice session.

She slowly opened the door and stepped inside, Blaine followed.

The boys stood in the centre of the room, three rows of boys singing Katy Perry's Firework. Blaine fell in love with Dalton Academy.

'It's awesome. I might try out for the Warblers. Do you think they will let me? I mean I'm new so it might be weird.'

'I'm glad you are excited, a definite change from this morning.'

'Oh I can't wait to tell Alex-'

Oh. Alex.

He pulled out his phone and dialled her number.

It rang.

And rang

And rang.

He hung up and tried again.

With no answer.

He called her mother.

_Hello? _

'Hey. Is Alex back yet? I tried calling her but she isn't answering her phone.'

_No. I thought she was with you that's why I texted you. If she isn't with you then where is she? I've been trying to call her but she wasn't answering and when you didn't reply I presumed that you had gone to a movie or something_

Oh.

'Well maybe she's at my house. I will call you when I get home'

Alex was gone.

He tried calling her again with no result.

Where was she?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee :)

* * *

><p>When he got home there was no one there. He checked every room and she was nowhere to be seen.<p>

'Blaine what are you looking for?' his mother stood in the middle of the hallway watching her son run backwards and forwards, in and out of rooms, growing more and more panicked.

'Alex'

'Oh yes silly me I forgot we left her here.' She raised her eyebrows and stood in front of him. 'Why are you looking for Alex?'

'She isn't at home and she won't answer her phone. I haven't seen her since yesterday and she was gone when her Mom got home from work.' He was shaking.

'How many times have you called her?' she suddenly looked very serious and rather worried.

'Um… 28' he pushed his hands through his hair. 'What am I going to do? Where is she? What if she is dead?'

'Ok stop. Why would she be dead?'

'She might be.'

'Well I doubt she is. Maybe she just wants to be alone for a while.' She pushed him towards the kitchen and made him sit down. 'Don't be over dramatic because that won't help anyone right now.'

She picked up her phone and called Alex's mother 'Hello? Sandra? Yes its penny. Is Alex back? Ok do you want to come round? I don't think you should be sat by yourself that's all. Ok. See you in 10 minutes.'

Blaine put his head on the table. Why would she runaway? _It's__ my fault. If I want moving schools…_ shut up conscience. Stupid conscience making everything worse.

He called her again.

_Hey you've reached Alex. Leave a message and I will get back to you when I can._

'For Fuck Sake!' he threw his phone across the room and put his head in his hands.

His mother sighed, picked up his phone and sat beside him.

'She will come back. She will. Trust me. She will come back, for you' at that last sentence he looked up. His mother smiled at him. 'She will be fine.'

He sobbed quietly and hugged his mother. 'It's my fault.'

'Don't you dare. How can this be your fault?'

'Because I'm leaving.' He cried harder

'Blaine it isn't your fault. Hey look at me. This isn't your fault.'

There was a knock at the door. She kissed the top of his head and let him go. Alex's mother walked in and hugged Blaine instantly.

'Harvey has gone to see if he can find her.'

'Wait what? What if he punches her in the face' Blaine was thinking irrationally but his father clearly didn't like her anyway.

'He won't punch her.' She laughed and walked out of the room

Blaine and Alex's mother sat quietly in the kitchen, each of them calling her, each of them failing to reach her.

* * *

><p>After 2 hours, Mr Anderson hadn't returned and Alex still wasn't picking up her phone.<p>

'Where can she be?' Alex's mother was still sobbing

Blaine had stopped crying and had moved to focusing on getting her back.

He called her every few minutes, all hope of her answering lost. She thought of the places she could be. Not at home. Not at the coffee shop. Not at his house. Not in the park.

'Do you want something to eat?'

'No thanks penny I don't think it would help.'

'Blaine?'

'No thanks mom.'

He was too focused to eat right now.

'I'm going to call work. I'm not going in tonight.' She walked outside leaving Blaine and his mother in the kitchen.

'If you are going to Dalton you will have to cut your hair. You don't look preppy enough at the moment.'

His head snapped up so fast he that he heard it break.

She leaned in the doorway.

'If its stays like that you will look like a douche. Don't get me wrong I love your hair but it just doesn't say _Dalton_' she walked into the kitchen and stood in front of Blaine 'what no hug? After I have been missing all day! Oh the shame!' she dramatically put her hand on her forehead and collapsed into the nearest chair.

'Are you always this dramatic?' Mr Anderson had come inside carrying a large bag

'Usually' she shrugged, dropping the act and turning to Mr Anderson 'if you spoke to me you would know.' she turned back to Blaine and smiled 'so where is my mom? I was told she was here, or have I been misinformed?'

'Um…she's… uh…. Outside…' Mrs Anderson spoke softly not really knowing how to react

'Geez! You ignore your phone for half a day and suddenly you become a ghost and no one wants to talk to you. What is going on? Also where is my hug?'

Realisation hit Blaine and he ran over, hugging her tightly, clutching onto the girl like she would vanish.

'Blaine. Blaine! I can't breathe; want to loosen your grip a little? Thanks' she smiled 'so you are crying because I'm ok?'

He wiped his eyes and laughed before hitting her repeatedly

'Ow. Blaine. Stop! OW! GET Off why am I being punched? STOP!' she grabbed his wrists to refrain him from hitting her again 'Ok what was that? Why?' she glared at him until he answered, releasing his wrists she sat down.

'Where were you? Don't ever do that again! What were you thinking? Why did you do that? I can't believe you would just take off like that! And why didn't you answer your phone? Just-' He sat angrily in the chair opposite hers 'Well?'

'Well what? There were a lot of questions there and I didn't quite catch them all'

'They said its fine that I don't go in and that-' Alex's mother came back inside, hair wet from the rain, she saw Alex and froze.

'Hey Mom. See she is here' Alex smiled at her and turned to Blaine 'why were you making her stand outside?'

Her mother ran across the room and threw her arms around her daughter, crying loudly.

'We didn't make her stand outside. She went outside to call work.'

'Am I the only one finding this really weird?' Mrs Anderson stood across the kitchen leaning on the counter

'I'm finding it kind of weird' Alex waved her hand towards Mrs Anderson with a small smile

'Me too' Blaine smiled at his mother

'I think we would all like to know what happened.' She was crying less now and she gave her daughter a stern look. Alex?' she raised her eyebrows

She sighed.

'You better sit down then.' She looked at Blaine and took his hand 'after you left yesterday…'


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: even though this isn't really to do with it I will say it anyway … I don't own Glee or its characters

* * *

><p>The door closed and she was left standing alone in the dark hallway, crying. As soon as he wasn't holding her anymore she missed him terribly because she knew the time they had left was limited.<p>

She couldn't bring herself to move from where she stood so she sat, leaning on the wall, staring at the door. In a matter of minutes her world had shattered, with just a few words she was left a crumpled mess on the hallway floor. What could she do? Nothing. She didn't know what to do with herself, not just now but ever. She always had Blaine to talk to and now he was moving, who knows where.

She sat pondering her misery in the middle of the floor for 2 hours before she finally decided that this was pathetic. She didn't need to sit and cry. But she did. Everything she was, everything she needed was gone. She stood arms around her middle trying to give herself some form of comfort but failing, she walked into the living room.

She sat where he had been, holding her knees. Moments ago he was here. Moments ago she had a smile. Moments ago her world had fallen down around her. She was crushed.

Curling up on the sofa she closed her eyes hoping that she would wake up and this would just be a terrible dream.

* * *

><p>It wasn't.<p>

* * *

><p>In any other situation she would call Blaine, but she felt that she should get out of that habit. But what can she do? Her mother was at work. There was no Blaine. She was Alone.<p>

There were other people at school that she spoke to but none of them could give her what she needed, the comfort she craved. None of them were Blaine.

She didn't sleep that night she couldn't.

Her phone rang, her mother probably, but she ignored it.

The rain poured on the windows, hitting everything, the sky was crying because of her loss.

She sat up. Not wanting to be this person, the person that can't function without someone there, the weak person she was right now. It was 11.45. She picked up her phone and her keys. She put on her shoes and she left the house.

She sat in her car, not caring how cold she was. Wanting some form of relief, anything, she turned on the radio. Everything sounded wrong.

She turned it off and hit the stereo. Throwing her phone in the back she put her head in her hands. Why did he have to leave? Did he know what this was doing to her? No. he didn't. If he did he wouldn't be leaving. But that is selfish. He has a good reason. Does he? No. maybe he does.

She battled with herself for a good half hour before going back inside and opening her computer.

_History: Dalton Academy_

Curiosity got the better of her. She opened the link knowing that she hadn't been on it and that the only other person to go on her computer was Blaine. She regretted it.

_Dalton Academy School for Boys._

'Shit.' She looked into the school, wanting to know what was so special about this place that would make Blaine leave.

It looked too… posh for Blaine. He had crazy hair and he watched Disney movies on a regular basis. They listened to Broadway soundtracks in the car and ate jelly beans. Blaine wouldn't fit in there why would he do this?

'It isn't even close. Stupid Dalton not being outside my house so I can still see Blaine every day. Oh no. you have to be in Westerville. And you force me to talk to myself, why? Because you are stealing Blaine. Stupid Dalton.' She sat talking to herself and cursing the name Dalton until she saw the school policy.

_Zero-tolerance bullying policy strictly, protecting our students from any kind of bullying_

'Oh Blaine' that's why. The assholes at school had gotten to him. She closed her laptop and went back to her car.

* * *

><p>She drove.<p>

And drove.

Not to anywhere in particular.

Just driving.

She drove.

And cried.

Until she stopped.

She pulled on to the side of the road, needing a plan. She sat, staring down the road at the oncoming traffic. Wondering how sneaky she could be. She decided. Very.

On the way there she stopped for gas. Nothing was going to stop her.

* * *

><p>There was nowhere to park so she abandoned her car half way down the road, strolling through the rain to the large house type building down a really long driveway.<p>

What was she going to do? Knock? Not likely.

'Can I help you?' a boy appeared behind her. Creepy

'Uh…'

'You look freezing and I'm guessing that is your car. Do you want to come inside? Seriously you look like you want to die.' Alex laughed internally _Ha. Look__ like_ 'we won't kill you' he smiled and walked over to her 'promise. We aren't all totally crazy' odd thing to say to someone who appeared on your doorstep.

Her teeth chattered and he took that as a yes. He walked past her and held open the door 'Come on in' he smiled again. How Dapper was this guy?

She walked inside; yep it was a lot warmer. She turned to the boy she had met outside 'thanks' she smiled (sort of) and put her keys in her pocket before turning to the room she had found herself standing in.

_Whoa. _

'_Whoa._'

'What?' he looked both puzzled and amused

'Nice place dude. Uh… I mean…' saying _dude _to a posh guy who had just offered to bring her inside seemed wrong.

'Ha-ha thanks. Its ok I guess? I don't know anyway go through there. There might be some other guys but just tell them that James sent you' he smiled yet again and walked away

She walked down the giant staircase into a large corridor; it was deserted but classically furnished. She let out a low whistle before entering the room that James had pointed her to. Big double doors _fancy_.

She pushed them open and everything stopped inside.

'Um … hi?' she waved lamely and walked in. confidence she didn't actually have seemed to make itself known.

'Guys stop staring at her I'm sure she has a reason to be here' one boy stood up and addressed the whole room before turning to her 'right?'

'Uh…yeah…' these boys were weird.

'GUYS! LOOK!' a blond boy ran through the doors holding many sheets of paper, closely followed by a dark haired boy. 'It is awesome look. Why is no one … oh.'

Both boys froze when they saw Alex.

'What is actually happening?' she muttered before standing 'Ok weird boys who don't seem to have seen a girl before, I'm Alex, Hey! Um … Someone sent me' what was his name? Bad time to forget. 'I can't remember his name… um …' what was it? Oh yeah! 'JAMES! I remembered!' she laughed 'I sound like Dory. Oh shit.' Don't mention Disney movies to a room full of posh boys. 'Uh … sorry.' She cleared her throat and sat down.

'OH! James! Yeah ok.'

'Makes sense'

'Jeff had something to show us'

'If James sent you where is he?' a blond haired boy from the back of the room called over the commotion and everything stopped and yet again all eyes were on Alex.

'I don't know.' she shrugged 'he told me to come in here and then he went somewhere'

At that moment James walked in.

'There you are' he grinned and handed her a towel 'for your hair' responding to the puzzled look on her face he sat down '…what?'

Everyone was looking at him like he was speaking a foreign language.

'What? Why are you all looking at me like that?'

'James, What the fuck?'

At this Alex burst into hysterical fits of laughter. They dapper guy swore, in her unstable emotional wreckage it was hilarious.

'…Ok then … anyway… uh James?' they all looked confused and they just stared at Alex and James

'I don't know what this is about. But I found her outside.'

'Like a stray?' a boy walking into the room grinned and sat next to Alex 'hey I'm Brock.'

'Alex.'

'Hey Alex, Welcome to Dalton'

* * *

><p>It turns out that Dalton wasn't full of douche bags which Alex was hoping for. They were really nice. It sucked, Blaine would love it.<p>

She had stayed until curfew (which was 1.30 on weekends) before leaving. Brock seemed particularly upset about this.

'Call me.'

'I don't have your number?'

'Oh right.' He disappeared upstairs.

'He loves you. Run. Now.' The blond boy, Jeff, stood next to her.

She laughed 'what?'

'He is in love with you. For your sake you should leave now.' He was nodding in a matter-of-fact way, arms crossed.

'I've been here for like, an hour…'

'Yep. He loves you though' she smiled and patted her on the back. 'Look you are pretty awesome, sorry about earlier, will you come back later? Everyone seems to like you.' He looked like he genuinely thought she was awesome. 'And we will have a newbie next time you come. Hey you could come over for the next show, you know if you aren't busy'

She nodded and Brock reappeared with a small piece of paper. 'Call me?' he laughed and she smiled at him.

'Sure' she took the paper and put it in her pocket. 'Thanks guys' she hugged them both.

'For what?'

'I just needed something to take my mind off stuff. Also you have very lenient security. Well you pretty much don't have any, so it's good for me.' She laughed and walked to the door.

The Dalton Academy Warblers stood and waved at her from the doorway.

Shit. That school was awesome.

She sighed and started the car.

* * *

><p>On the way home she decided this would be good for Blaine. No bullies. He could be openly gay without being punched in the face, a definite improvement.<p>

She began to accept the fact that he was leaving and that he would be ok at his new school. Even if she wasn't there with him.

She began to cry softly, she wouldn't see him every day, but he would be happy and that is all that matters.

* * *

><p>'You went to Dalton?' Blaine looked at her like she was crazy.<p>

'Yeah. What you think I would just let you move schools without checking it out first? I thought you knew me better'

'Stalker' he rolled his eyes.

'What if it was some weird space school where they dissect curly haired boys for fun and what you saw was just an act? Didn't think about THAT did you'

'No I didn't think about that. Because it's stupid. I worry for your sanity you know.'

'I just can't believe you drove to Westerville.' Stunned for some reason her mother stared at her daughter.

'Why? This is Blaine we are talking about. I ruined my Sadie Hawkin's dress for this boy.'

'True.'

'Carry on then' eagerly Mrs Anderson sat on the counter leaning towards the young girl.

* * *

><p><em>Don't go h<em>_ome._

The logic in that statement at the time was overwhelming. She really did think that going home was a bad idea, Home reminded her of Blaine.

The rain was slowing and the night was coming to an end. She turned the stereo on to find that 'Somewhere only we know' was playing. She instantly shut it off. That was their favourite song when it came out. They would sing it every day. She burst into tears again, finally knowing where she was going.

Before she got out of the car she checked her phone, 15 missed calls 19 texts from her mother.

She sighed and threw her phone back in the car. He mother wouldn't understand and she would just say she was being stupid or something.

She walked through the woods until she found it. Their secret place where they would always go when they were younger upset or happy they would meet here to talk or sing or just to be together.

It seemed a lot bigger before. She sat down looking at the memories they had made in their younger days. Pictures of the two of them, drawings and sheet music filled the 'walls' if they could be called that anymore.

_Is this the place we used to love?__  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<em>

'Why did we stop coming here Blaine?' she sat down on the cold hard chair, longing for the other to be filled with her best friend. She knew she couldn't have that anymore.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>

She spoke the words with so much emotion that she didn't realise they were barely audible.

She looked at her phone. There was one more thing she needed to do before she would allow Blaine to leave

She picked up her phone and dialled the number she really didn't want to.

* * *

><p>Standing by her car she waited for him to come into the clearing. When the car came around the corner her heart sank and her stomach knotted. The things she did for that boy. She needed to do this, for him.<p>

'Hey.'

'Hello Alex. No offense but you look awful.'

'Cheers' she laughed with little humour in it.

'Why am I here? He's worried about you just come back.'

'No. I mean,' she sighed and looked up at him with tear-filled eyes 'not yet. You didn't say anything did you? I mean I'm sorry for bothering you but I just…'

He looked at her and for the first time ever he pulled her into a hug. 'No I didn't say anything. Alex I know this must be hard for you …'

She sobbed into his jacket 'no you don't. You have no idea. I've been crying for what must be more than eight hours. I didn't know people could cry so much yet here I am.' She pulled away 'you smell like Blaine. That sounds really creepy but you do.' She laughed 'sorry'

'Alex you don't have to apologise for anything. I should though I have been horrid to you, after everything you have done! I shouted at you I told you to never come in my house or I would call the police' he smiled sadly at her 'I am truly very sorry Alex. You don't know how sorry. I will never be able to apologise enough and when I saw how much it upset him that you were gone today I knew I had made a mistake.' Mr Anderson hugged her again, tears rolling down his cheeks 'I don't know how to thank you for everything you have done. Things you don't even know you are doing, just being there for him. And everything recently.' He broke into tears and Alex felt the need to comfort the man who had hated her for well over 15 years.

'Look.' She hugged him and sat him down on the bonnet of his car. She put his hand on his shoulder and looked at him 'you don't have to thank me. For anything. Ever. Apologising isn't necessary either you know.' he smiled at her

* * *

><p>They talked for a few hours before returning to the Anderson household. They spoke about Blaine and Alex, School and just general chat that he had missed out on whenever she was there and he would leave.<p>

'Do you feel like going back yet?

'Yeah I think I do. We will have to do something about your son's hair though. Not very dapper at the moment.' She hopped of the car feeling much better after their talk.

They pulled up to the house and before going into the house Alex turned to him and said 'Thanks Mr Anderson' she smiled genuinely and walked inside.

* * *

><p>'And then you were all <em>whoa<em> and yeah.' She stopped

'I can't believe I didn't think to go there' Blaine shook his head 'we haven't been there in years!'

'I know.' she looked down before looking back at her mother 'I'm sorry I freaked you all out, especially you.' she put one hand on her mother's 'honestly I am sorry'

'Just don't do it again' she hugged her daughter

'Wait. There is one thing I don't understand.'

Everyone turned to Mrs Anderson

'What's that?'

'Why call Harvey? Why not call Blaine?'

'Oh. Well um … I just thought that I needed to fix things with Mr Anderson before Blaine left. It always bothered him that me and his father didn't speak.' She shrugged

'So it just takes me transferring schools to get you to talk to my dad? Should've done it earlier' he laughed and she punched him

'That isn't funny Blaine' but she smiled and stood up 'you didn't actually tell me when you are leaving…?'

'Don't freak out again ok?'

'Well this can't be good. Ok I won't freak out. Promise'

'I'm not going back to school. Well what I mean is… I'm moving to Dalton on Monday.'

'Oh.'

She stood staring at him for 5 minutes before anyone spoke again.

'Are you ok? Alex?'

She cleared her throat and turned to her mother 'yeah. I guess. I mean, well, Monday?' she seemed more shocked than upset

'Yeah.' Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her, hoping she wasn't going to freak out.

'Right. Well then. Ok' she sat down and rested her head on her hands

'Alex?'

'Give me a minute' she held one finger up to her mother while she collected her thoughts. 'Ok! You get in the car' pointing at Blaine, grinning 'Mr Anderson, I'm going to need your phone, mine died on the way over. Mrs Anderson, stay here. Mom stay with Mrs Anderson, I know you and you are still freaking out even though I'm right here.' She nodded and walked upstairs.

'Uh… what just happened?'

'Where is she going?'

Mr Anderson laughed 'you better get in the car Blaine' he got his phone out and handed it to him

Alex came back downstairs 'I'm leaving my phone here' she took Mr Andersons phone from Blaine 'oh thanks.'

'Where are you going exactly?'

'Blaine needs to fix his hair. And we need to do something so see you later' she smiled at her mother and turned to Blaine 'Go. Car. Now.' She laughed and skipped outside.

She had the rest of today and tomorrow to spend time with Blaine and she was going to make the most of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee… sadly

* * *

><p>'How was your first day?'<p>

'Fine.' He sighed and laid on the bed

'Just fine? Is it shit? Do you want to come back? I'm sure they won't mind.'

'No Alex. It's not bad it's just… different'

'Well now that's all cleared up'

'Oh shut up.' He looked across the room to see boxes stacked and full. 'I need to unpack I will call you later'

'Nope. I'm not letting you go without telling me. Just put your phone on loud or something, do you have a roomie?' she laughed

He put his phone on loud and put it on the table beside his bed and reached for the first of many boxes.

'Yeah but he isn't back yet, something about a meeting.'

'What does he look like? I might have met him'

He laughed 'there is a likelihood that you haven't. There are a lot of guys at this school'

'Wow not what you would expect at an all-boys school'

'You aren't helping.'

'Not even a little?'

'Nope.'

He walked through to the bathroom to put his things away and he returned to find Alex already talking to him

'You know talking to me while I'm in a different room is one of your specialties.'

'Well if you do insist on walking away from me while I'm talking. Are you going to tell me about your day or not?'

'It isn't even that interesting'

'But it is. So tell me. Like now. Okay go.'

'Can I not tell you on Friday? I'm coming over anyway'

'Two reasons why that is a bad idea. One, you are coming over to see Darren not me. Two, if you tell me now then you won't have to tell me everything from the whole week. Plus I won't bother you _every_ day if you tell me now.'

'Why am I going to see Darren?'

'Football my dear Watson'

'Have you been watching Sherlock Holmes again?'

'I like Robert Downey Jr ok?'

'Right. So where do you want to know from?'

'This morning when you left the house? Probably a good place to start.'

* * *

><p>'Hurry up or we are going to be late!' His father called from the bottom of the stairs.<p>

Blaine stoodin front of the large mirror in his bedroom. He didn't look like himself. The casual clothes he wore on everyday had been replaced by a smart uniform. Blazer, Tie, shirt, trousers and formal shoes. He adjusted his tie and pulled the bottom of his blazer before looking at his hair. It was short, barely recognisable as his own. He turned and walked down stairs.

'Dad. The hair. I need to do something with it don't i? It looks too... ugh I don't know!' he threw his hands up in frustration

'Calm down' he smiled at his son 'you look great but if your hair is _really _bothering you just put some gel on it or something.' He shrugged and walked out to the car 'if you are doing anything with it hurry up and do it we are leaving in 5 minutes'

He thought about it for a moment before turning and sprinting up the stairs.

He emerged a few minutes later looking pleased with himself.

'Gel. It works. Thanks dad' he called outside while he was looking for his phone

'Honey your father ….' She stopped when she saw Blaine

'…what?' he stared back at his mother

'Blaine you look …' she smiled and walked across the room to hug her son

'I hope the end of that sentence isn't 'bad' because I really don't want to have to mess with my hair again'

'Wonderful is the end of the sentence. You look wonderful dear.' She smiled at the relieved look on his face.

'Oh good. We should probably go or dad will … yeah'

He hugged her again and walked out to the car.

'Finally. Nice hair. Can we go now?'

'Thanks.' He got in the car 'have you put everything in the back? I put most of the boxes in last night'

'Honestly I don't know why you are taking boxes. Just take a suitcase'

'Or I can take boxes and have everything I need. Seriously do you know how hard it is to decide between a maroon cardigan and scarlet cardigan?' he shook his head 'don't get me started.'

His father stared at him.

'What?'

'Nothing.' He turned around and put the key in the ignition. 'Come on Penelope!'

'Sorry' she got in and closed the door 'Smile' she took a picture of Blaine 'Wanted to get a picture'

'Of me sat in the car?'

'Of you in your uniform silly'

'Because we won't have another chance for this. Not like I will be wearing it _every day_.' He rolled his eyes 'Could you not have waited until I was at least stood up?'

'No. I wanted one now. And one when we get there. Don't argue with me Blaine' she nodded in triumph.

'O…k' he shrugged and put his iPod on. 2 hours to kill until he reached his new _home._

* * *

><p>'Blaine? Lovely to see you again' the woman smiled at him 'If you would like to follow me and we will carry out your induction' she walked inside leaving Blaine to say goodbye to his parents<p>

'Mom stop crying.' He smiled at his mother and turned to his father 'Bye dad. I will see you on Saturday.'

'I thought you were coming over on Friday?'

'Yeah but I'm staying with Alex, she planned something last week and I can't remember what it was' he smiled 'I will come and see you on Friday if you really want'

'No its ok you have fun with Alex'

'Oh Blaine please call us later' she hugged him tightly

'Sure. Well I better go inside now.' He hugged them both and picked up his bag 'See you on Saturday' he waved and walked inside.

Dalton hadn't changed much but there were more people walking around. Smartly dressed boys wandering the grounds, a bunch of them singing, some of them with books and paper. He walked inside the building where he went before hoping that the woman had come in here

'Oh sorry.' He walked into one of the boys from the school. Great! Making new friends

'No it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you new here?'

'Uh … yeah'

'Oh good. She's in there'

'What?'

'Miss Steller… the principal?'

'Oh right. Yeah thanks.'

'I'm Nick by the way.' He held out his hand which Blaine took instantly

'Blaine.'

'Well you will probably have to board with me or Brock. She will tell you where you are going.' He smiled and walked outside.

_Cool. I get a roommate_ he smiled and walked into the principal's office.

'Don't worry this won't take long just have to tell you where you are going and everything. Take a seat.'

He put his bag on the chair and sat in the one next to it.

'So Blaine I know this is probably pretty scary for you but don't worry about it. You know our policy on bullying and the boys here are really nice. You are boarding yes?' he nodded 'Right then. You should put everything in your room before going to class. If you want to unpack before you don't have to go to your lessons until lunch, being your first day and all.' She gave him a reassuring smile 'if you go through there, behind a desk will be Mrs Wake. She is expecting you. Any Questions?'

'Um yeah. I don't know what my classes are and where I'm boarding or anything'

'Mrs Wake has your class lists and your dorm number. She has most of the information that you will need today'

'Ok. So do I just go and see her?'

'Yes if you don't have any more questions'

He thought for a moment 'what time is curfew?'

'9.30 On school nights, that is that you must be in the dorm building at 9.30. We don't really have one for the weekend as it isn't really school but we prefer you to be in by 1.30. Do what you will at any hour while in that building.' She smirked and Blaine knew that there was probably a meaning behind that statement but he would find out for himself

'Cool. That's all I think'

'Well then' she smiled again and picked up the phone 'Welcome to Dalton Blaine. I'm sure you will like it here.'

* * *

><p>'Name?'<p>

'Blaine'

'Last name?'

'Anderson'

The short plump woman behind the desk reminded him of Professor Umbridge. She had a pink top on that was the wrong shade to ever match with _that _skirt. Her hair curled around her disapproving round face that was currently staring intently at Blaine.

'Here.''

She handed him a stack of papers and turned back to the computer. Such a pleasant woman, he was glad to have made her acquaintance. He sighed and walked outside.

Sitting on the nearest bench he put his bag down and began looking through everything she had given him. Class lists, maps, dorm sheets, more maps, leaflets for soon to come events and yet more maps. He didn't really see the need in all the maps. He wasn't so stupid as to not realise where something was. The dorms were obviously going to be in the dorm building. The classes were obviously going to be in the school building. Not hard to workout.

'Where you boarding?'

He looked up to see two boys walking towards him.

'Uh… I don't know what any of this means so … I don't actually know' he laughed

'Want us to look?'

'Sure'

'Wes.' He smiled and sat down 'This is David.' Who smiled at Blaine and sat down too.

'Hey. I'm Blaine.'

'You are opposite us, want us to show you? You will be boarding with... um …' he looked back at the sheet 'Brock. Luckily. We thought they would put you with Nick.'

'That would not have ended well.'

'Why? I met Nick he seems fine?'

'At first he is and he wasn't with Jeff when you met him. Come on.'

He stood up and followed them to the Dorm building.

* * *

><p>'Brock?'<p>

'Yeah why? You met him didn't you?'

'A little bit yeah'

'Did I hear my name?' Brock walked in and smiled at Blaine

'Hey. Um sorry about the mess it will be gone soon as. My friend said your name yeah.'

'Your… friend?' he gave Blaine a look that clearly said he was insane 'And is your friend still here?' he stifled a laugh and turned to Blaine.

'He's on the phone Brock, dumbass. Also you didn't call me back' Alex called over the mess surrounding the room where Blaine was unpacking.

Brock instantly looked terrified 'Who said that?' he whispered across the room to Blaine 'Did I anger a ghost?'

'Oh good lord.' He picked up his phone and waved it at him 'Phone'

'Did he think I was a ghost?'

'Yup' he laughed and put the phone back on the table

'It could've been a ghost! Wait who is it?'

'Alex'

'Alex as in 1am Alex? Disney Alex?'

'I like Disney Alex.'

'Alex! When did you call me?'

'Yesterday'

'Huh. Well sorry I will call you. How do you guys know each other?'

'Blaine will tell you later. Wont you Blaine?'

'Uh … fine. Yeah sure.' He smiled at Brock

'Finishing the story then?'

He sighed and turned to Brock 'Sorry.'

'No it's cool I only came back for my sheet music' he smiled and walked outside

'Oh sheet music. You could be best friends'

'Do you want to hear this or make fun of my roommate?'

'Is both an option?'

'No. Anyway we were at the dorm'

* * *

><p>'That one' Wes, (or was it David?) pointed to the door at the end of the corridor 'On the right at the end'<p>

'Thanks'

'The guys will have brought your stuff up when you were with Steller.' He smiled at Blaine and turned to walk back down the stairs

'We are off to class. You can sit with us at lunch if you want to. We know first days suck so, you know you don't have to, but you can … uh see you later' he waved and followed his friend down the stairs

_At the end. On the right_. He pulled his bag up and walked to the end of the corridor and turned. Should he knock? He was going to be living there so it felt weird, but he should shouldn't he?

He didn't have to, the door opened to reveal a dark haired boy uniformed and smiling

'Oh hi. Blaine right? Yeah your stuff is in here already I was just heading to class but I can stay and help if you want … or are you going to class first?'

' … I don't know I was going to just go to class but I don't know where anything is so I might just stay here'

'What do you have first? Come in, just standing in the corridor like this isn't even your dorm, you are on the left hope you don't mind'

He walked inside. One half of the room was covered in sheet music and posters, books lay across the bed and homework was spread along the floor next to the many boxes that Blaine had brought with him.

'Sorry about the mess. I was studying when your stuff got here I'm not usually this bad but its stressful getting a roommate' he laughed and moved the paper and book so he could sit down. 'So what do you have first?'

'History'

'Oh. Don't let it phase you. Dalton is awesome but history is its weak point. Boring and dull. Ugh I don't even want to think about it.'

'It sounds fun you are making me so eager Brock stop it.' He grinned and put his bag down noticing that his guitar lay next to the boxes.

'Well you know. I don't even know what I have first to be honest with you. I should check, I usually just ask Wes or David, they live over there' he nodded towards the door 'Across the hall'

'Yeah they seem cool'

'Yeah they are. I have something to ask you before we leave because it's kind of important if you're going to share a room with me'

Oh god what? Is he an Alien like Alex said? No that's stupid.

'What is it?'

'I'm kind of into show tunes. The amount of sheet music covering the wall is a bit of an indication but I'm in the Warblers so I sing … like all the time.' He smiled at him

_He likes show tunes! Hug him hug him now!_

'Well Brock I would like to draw your attention to this' he picked up his guitar 'I brought it with me and was planning to annoy you with it but I guess we will just have to jam all the time right?' he laughed and sat on the edge of his bed.

'You have a guitar!' Brock practically shrieked 'I think we are going to get along just fine' he grinned and Blaine grinned back.

'I'm kind of into show tunes and Disney movies. You will have to get used to it' he laughed and picked up his school bag 'Should we get going?'

'Yeah probably' he laughed and turned to one of the sheets on his wall 'Oh no! I have history too! Oh yeah. Duh. The week changed.'

'Huh?'

'We go on two week cycles with lesson time tables' he rolled his eyes before collapsing on his bed 'Sure you don't want to stay here? It's much more interesting, let's paint something and watch it dry'

Blaine laughed 'No come on. I need to know where everything is' at this Brock groaned and got up.

'Fine but you owe me.' He opened the door and dragged himself outside 'If I die of boredom then it's your own doing when you have no one to talk to later.'

Blaine smiled. He felt oddly confident about everything today. Walking across the grounds Blaine already felt at home here.

* * *

><p>History passed slowly, as promised it was boring and <em>extremely<em> dull. The teacher droned on and Blaine wondered how he could sit through it ever again. On the plus side he was sat next to David, talking wasn't allowed but he felt better having someone there that he had already spoken to.

'Fun right?'

'Tonnes.' He stretched and yawned 'How often do we have to do that?'

'Too often. What next?'

'Um' he routed through his bag for the time table before retrieving the already crumpled piece of paper out of the bottom. 'Hope it isn't as lame. Ok I have … geography… Oh god they are trying to kill me.'

'Bad day. Seriously. Wes has geography next though'

'It's weird that you know his time table. It's more than friendship isn't it David?' Brock laughed at him and David punched his arm

'No. Stop it with that Brock I have told you.' He gave him a fake stern look to which Brock laughed at

'Bromance. Without the 'B'. That's all I'm saying.'

'Shut it. Wes!'

'Cue romantic music and slow motion running'

'Is he talking about our love again?' Wes appeared next to David, rolling his eyes at Brock

'Only because it is _true_ love.'

'Only challenged by the love for your gavel Wes.' A blond boy walked over and grinned at Wes. 'I think you secretly serenade that thing, you need help.'

'Leave my gavel alone!'

'Never!' he laughed and turned to Blaine 'Hey, Sorry I didn't come say hi earlier but I was kind of busy-'

'Being a nuisance no doubt'

'Sorry _Mom_. Anyway I'm Jeff. You met Nick earlier right?'

'Uh yeah I'm Blaine.'

'He is usually stuck to Nick. They are very annoying when they are together.'

'That's not fully true… yeah ok' he shrugged 'Anyway I'm going to class I will catch you guys later' he walked off down the corridor

'Geography?' Wes turned to Blaine

'Yeah sure. If it's _that _boring though I may have to jump out of a window.'

'See you later. Good luck with Dailey.'

'Dailey?' Blaine turned to Wes after waving at Brock and David.

'The teacher. He is boring. And a jackass. Just sit quietly and he won't bother you.' He smiled and they walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>'Officially going to die. Not to mention the fact that he hates me'<p>

'He doesn't hate you. Well he hates everything but it isn't specifically you.'

'I can tell that he hates me. I don't know why I just can. Maybe he can sense my hate for staring at globes for an hour. How it bores me!' he sighed 'Do any of you have drama next?'

'We have a Warbler meeting. Sorry. But Dan has drama. He's pretty cool, slightly weird but you get used to him. Brock usually has drama but because the fundraiser is on Friday we have to practice every day.'

'Brock why did you let me go to class today? I could've been unpacking right now.'

'Don't blame me! You talked me out of packing; this is your own doing.' He smirked at Blaine and stood up 'We should get going Parsons won't wait for long, especially with the show being on Friday.' They all stood up 'DAN!'

The shout made Blaine jump about three feet in the air. He glared at Brock. 'What? You said you were going to drama with Dan.' He shrugged and stared at Blaine.

'You rang?' a tall boy with brown hair swooped to the side appeared next to Wes

'Oh my… how many times? Don't DO that DAN. Not cool.' Wes sighed and adjusted his tie.

'Sorry dude. What do you want Brock?' he laughed at Wes

'Dan, meet Blaine. Blaine this is Dan. You both have drama next. Well, bye.' Brock clapped his hands and walked back towards the school.

'This is awkward isn't it?'

'Just a little.' Blaine sighed and stood up 'Where is the drama room or whatever?'

'Um today we are actually just watching everyone's performances from Friday's lesson. Easy lesson for you, because we board we usually get scripts of something to do over the weekend it's pretty cool if you are into the whole theatrical side of stuff. When you picking your subjects?'

'End of the lesson cycle I guess? They haven't said anything so…'

'That makes sense. We are on the stage today so you just have to sit and watch everyone. We are usually in there' he pointed to a big door 'that's the studio, we do improv and student shows in there but all the rest of the stuff is usually on the stage.'

'Student shows?'

'Yeah we just perform for the other students. No teachers involved, usually happens Friday through Sunday. Not this week though because of the fundraiser '

'Sounds cool.'

'Yeah it's something to do.'

They arrived at the double doors and he opened it for Blaine, who just stared at him.

'Usually you go through a door.' He laughed and walked inside.

Blaine followed and stopped as he saw the room. The stage sat in front of rows and rows of seats, no ordinary school theatre. It was _huge_. The celling was as high as the room was wide. There was a grand piano sitting on the desolate stage, lit by the ambitious lighting awaiting an audience and something to fill it. He gaped at the overwhelming room.

A chuckle came from beside him 'Cool right? Go sit down it gets better.'

He didn't believe him of course, what could beat the current view? He did as he was told and sat down.

'Hello class! I'm Miss Redding, I say this because Dan had just informed me of a new student' she grinned and looked around the room 'Blaine isn't it?'

'Yeah' he couldn't help but smiled back

'Well then Welcome to Dalton Blaine and Welcome to our theatre! By the look on your face I'm guessing that you will like it here. Now if you would all like to get in your groups and we can get started.'

Because it was his first lesson Blaine wasn't assigned to a particular group. He was thankful wanting to be with Brock. He sat quietly while the groups performed, clapping when he needed to, well he clapped when he wanted to, he was thoroughly enjoying himself. To see how people interpreted a script and made it their own. Improvised scenes and scripted lines, Blaine loved every minute of it.

With 10 minutes of the lesson left and one group still performing Brock walked in trying, and failing, to be quiet. He sat next to Blaine

'Missed anything?'

'I love this.'

'What?'

'Everything. The theatre, the people, the atmosphere. It's just amazing!' he grinned at Brock who looked at him baffled

'I didn't picture you at the theatrical type. You should do the course I'm on. You get Drama a lot more and you drop Geography or Social studies. It's great. Plus Miss Redding is awesome.' He nodded and Blaine grinned even more.

* * *

><p>By lunchtime Blaine's faith in Dalton academy had been restored. He stayed in the theatre for an extra few minutes after class, taking it all in.<p>

He stood on the stage in awe of the vast theatre. This was part of his school. Part of who he was. Dalton really was his home, he knew it.

He turned ready to leave when he say the piano, sitting at the back of the stage. He shouldn't but he couldn't resist. He walked over and sat himself down.

_This could be me,__ in front of an audience. Where I was born to be._ He smiled to himself. He could picture it now. Singing with a piano in front of a crowd, willing to listen to what he was singing.

It was lunchtime after all …

He lifted the lid of the piano and placed his hands on the keys. Should he? Could he? Why not?

_I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be<em>

_I've seen you crying_  
><em>You felt like it's hopeless<em>  
><em>I'll always do my best<em>  
><em>To make you see<em>

_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy  
>But it ain't hard trying<br>Every time I see you smiling  
>And I feel you so close to me<br>And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble  
>I trip and stumble<br>Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
>I look for reasons<br>But I don't need 'em  
>All I need is to look in your eyes<br>And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

_Cause you're here with me  
>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<br>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
>And you know it's true<br>It don't matter what'll come to be  
>You know our love is all we need<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

He played the last few notes and they echoed through the room. He smiled to himself again and closed the lid. Standing up he took one last look at the theatre before walking to the dining area, he knew the way, and it was just a case of walking through the crowds to get there.

'He's there! Hey where'd you go?'

'I was in the theatre' he smiled and sat down 'Why were you worried about me?' he laughed at the look on Brocks face

'Well no I just... oh whatever.' He threw a pen David who was laughing hysterically and crossed his arms.

Everyone laughed at the obviously annoyed Brock.

'So Blaine…'

'…yeah…?'

'Well we don't really know much about you. I know it's your first day and all but you seem fine with us now so we were just wondering-'

'The term 'we' being used loosely. He mentioned it' Nick walked over, closely followed by Jeff. 'We were just going to let you talk about it in your own time'

'That's not true though is it Nick?'

'Yeah it is! You are just denying it because you are pissed at Wes!'

'I'm not pissed at Wes' he averted his gaze.

'You are though. You have been replaced by a wooden hammer!'

'It's called a _gavel_ and you will refer to it as such. What are we talking about?' Wes walked over with his lunch and perched himself next to David.

'Anyway we were talking about Blaine!' David avoided the situation at hand and turned everyone's attention to Blaine

'Don't worry they are always like a married couple. Just without the marriage and... You know… sex.'

'So far as we know'

'Shut. Up. You aren't funny. Any of you.' David threw tomatoes at all of them before turning to Wes 'Are we like that?'

'No. We aren't.'

'But you are really. There just appears to be a wooden hammer in the way.'

'_Gavel'_

'Same thing baby.' Jeff laughed and high fived Nick.

'So you guys want to know about me yes?' Blaine piped up. Stopping salad flying was his only priority at the moment.

'Yeah. You don't have to tell us.' David slowly lowered his fork and turned to Blaine.

'No its ok.' _Hopefully _

'So I think the first thing we should ask is … What is your last name? Seriously no one knows. You have just been referred to as Blaine all day. And usually that wouldn't be a bad thing but when you aren't the only Blaine in the school'

'Oh right.' He laughed 'Anderson.'

'Blaine Anderson … I like it.' Brock contemplated the name and laughed at Blaine

'Thanks?' he shrugged and turned back to David 'What else?'

'Where did you move from?'

'Lima'

'Pretty far to move, that's like 2 hours away right?'

'Yeah'

'How come you moved here?'

'Douche bags at my old school.'

'Ahh. Fair enough. You get them here but not as bad in public school' he laughed before shouting 'Ice Cream!' he stood up and ran to the queue

'What is that about?'

'He has a thing for ice cream. It's weird.' Wes shrugged 'we just let him get on with it. Anyway what do you have next?'

'Uh … math. Fun.' He rolled his eyes 'I hate numbers'

'Same. I think it would be better if we weren't taught by the guy who must have either invented the numbers himself or been neighbours with the guy who did.'

'Yeah he is pretty old … he fell asleep at the Christmas party last year and we thought he was dead.' Brock nodded 'it was creepy'

For the rest of lunch they didn't speak about Blaine and he presumed that they didn't want to pry too much.

He had math, which was as boring as he anticipated, followed by French. He had never been bad at French, he just hated it. By the end of the day he was pretty tired but he still needed to unpack.

'We are going to a meeting.'

'Okay I will see you in a bit then. I will be unpacking so expect a lot of mess. I apologise in advance.' He smirked and walked back to the dorm where he collapsed on the bed.

* * *

><p>'Then I called you.'<p>

'What an eventful day you have had my dear.' She laughed 'I'm glad you like it. Well sort of anyway.'

'Just because you want me'

'So much baby!' she laughed again 'Right I better leave you now. You have unpacking to do and I have a paper to write. Speak to you later and if I don't I will see you on Friday'

'All right bye'

He hung up the phone and looked around the room. He had gotten most of it unpacked while he was on the phone to Alex just a bag left.

'Bye guys. Hey Blaine. Oh look … floor.' He smirked 'I'm kidding. But seriously I haven't seen the floor since yesterday.' He yawned and sat on his bed. 'Warbler meetings are ridiculous. We don't have a teacher so it's just madness.'

'You don't have a teacher?'

'Nope. It makes competitions and everything a lot harder. Plus our lead vocalist just left so we have to find another for Friday. That's what Parsons wanted earlier.'

'To tell you that the lead had left?'

'Yeah. We walked in and she was like 'It appears that Damien has left' so we tried to fix it 3rd period but we couldn't. Oh by the way we are holding auditions if you want to stop by'

The next morning Blaine woke up early so he showered, got ready and went outside so he didn't wake Brock.

* * *

><p>Dalton was usually quiet but there was something about how peaceful it was in a morning.<p>

'You're up early. Don't usually see any of the boys at this time.' A voice same from behind him, he turned instantly.

'Uh yeah I was just … sorry.' He smiled at her nervously

'Blaine isn't it? I'm Miss Parsons. The music teacher.'

'Hi' what do you say to a teacher?

'I need to talk to you.'

Oh shit. 'Why?'

'About yesterday at lunch, in the theatre.'

Oh _shit. _'Sorry. I'm sorry I just… it was there… and I-'

She held up her hand to stop him from stuttering at her for any longer 'Blaine its fine. You have quite a voice. And you can play; I didn't recognise the song, though it was very good.'

'Oh. Well yeah I uh … wrote that one.' He could feel his face getting redder by the second.

'Really? Wow. You are very talented. Are you going to audition for the warblers? Or the band? Or possibly the theatre group?'

'Um…'

'Of course you don't have to but I think that you should.' She smiled at him 'Do you have music today Blaine?'

'I think so?' he got the time table out of his bag 'yeah I do, 2nd'

'Well if you want to audition for anything you can do it then. I look forward to having you in my class.' She grinned and walked away

That was weird.

'What did Parsons want?' David came up beside him chewing on some sort of cereal bar

'Telling me about Warbler auditions'

'Oh you should audition! It's cool. Well 90% of the time.'

'I don't know'

'You should. The worst we can say is no.'

'We…?'

'Yeah. The Warblers decide who joins. We can put in a good word for you if you want us to.'

'Hey guys. Up early Blaine.'

'Hey Wes. Yeah apparently I am' he laughed 'You are up too.'

'Yeah but I had to go collect some Warbler stuff from the office so I got up early for it.'

'Yeah he did.' David scowled at his roommate

'I just think that if we want to win we need all the time we can get. Especially now Damien has just left without warning.'

David mumbled something about him being stressful and over reacting but only Blaine heard.

'Want to set off to class? We have like 10 minutes or something.'

'Sure thing. Either of you have Chem first?'

'Yup.' Wes nodded and sighed 'I really liked chem before they changed the classes around.'

They walked across the courtyard until they reached the school building and Brock caught up with them.

'Hey. Where'd you go this morning?'

'I was out here' he smirked 'You do worry about me don't you Brock'

'Shut up I was just wondering'

Blaine laughed 'I thought I would leave you, I was up really early and I'm glad I did after the look Wes received after waking David' he tried to stop from laughing at David's face, he was scowling at Wes again.

'Fair enough. Thanks. Right I'm off to French' he rolled his eyes 'I did my paper but of course it won't be good enough and I will have to redo it.'

'Ask Blaine for help if you do.'

'What?'

'Dude you are good at French. I'm in your class.'

'But it sucks!'

'Blaine please helps me with it later? Please! Please! _Please!_'

'…fine.' He sighed 'We are even now though.'

'Deal! Oh thanks Blaine!' he hugged him and jumped up and down 'I have someone to help me with French!'

'We are _bad!_ No help to him'

'But you are good. So it's settled.' David smirked and put his hand on Brocks shoulder to stop him jumping up and down. 'We know you are excited that you aren't going to fail but we need to leave now.' He laughed and walked away with a very excited Brock.

Chemistry passed slowly. The functions of enzymes really didn't encourage time to pass quickly.

'Music next' Blaine told Wes 'Where is it?'

'Oh um it's down there on the left, through the door, second on your right.'

'…right'

'Got it?'

'Left, door, right?'

'And bingo was his name-o' he laughed 'I will catch up with you in a bit I need to tell everyone about the meeting.'

'Warbler meeting?'

'Yeah we are holding auditions in this lesson' he pushed his hair back 'I hate holding auditions, being on the council and everything. Well I will see you later' he waved and walked off down the corridor.

'Sup.' Jeff walked past and waved at Blaine

'Jeff? You're a Warbler right?'

'Yup. Going there now. Why?'

'Who is on the council?'

'Wes, David and Thad. Why? Want to join?' he grinned and pushed the door open

'I don't know. Should i?'

'Yes.' Nick came down the corridor 'According to Parsons you are freaking awesome. She's acting like you are a god; she hasn't been this excited about someone joining the Warblers since … well ever. You have to join dude.' He grinned 'I've just had music that why I know.'

'Right… well I might do then'

'It's pretty hard to please her so you must be awesome.' They both nodded at him 'I doubt the council will say no if Parsons loves you. She hated Damien and he got the solo.'

'It's just …'

'Singing in front of guys that you met yesterday?'

'Do we put you off?'

'Because we don't mean to.'

'We can be quite supportive if it's the right person'

'And I think you are the right person.'

'We will be nice.'

'We won't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable and stuff'

'Well…'

'You know you want to!'

'We don't laugh or boo or anything.'

'Nope.'

He thought about it for a moment. He thought the Warblers were awesome, that's what sold him on going to this school but could he do it after being here for a day?

'She said something about a piano… there's a piano' he shrugged

They reached the door that Wes told him to go in. 'If I'm auditioning do I go in here?'

'That depends, are you auditioning?'

'…uh …' he thought about it for a few seconds before finally deciding 'yeah'

'WOO!' Nick and Jeff threw their fists in the air

'In you go.' Nick smirked at him 'Good luck. You will be fine.'

Blaine walked inside wondering if he had made the right decision.

* * *

><p>'All right settle down everyone! Warblers you are doing auditions so you and anyone else who wants to try out you need to be in there. Everyone else we are doing practices for the Friday show. You know what to do.'<p>

She stopped speaking and all the students stood getting instruments and moving tables. Blaine stood in the doorway in awe of the boys, such order. If they had asked for this at his old school there would probably be a result of black eyes and upturned tables.

'Blaine!' Brock bounded across the room to him, grinning. 'Auditioning?'

'He is!' Nick was just as excited, why were they so bothered?

'Woo!'

'Right Warblers, in there come on.' Miss Parsons gestured to the room next door.

'We don't usually practice in here but since its part of the lesson we are.' Jeff smiled at Blaine 'Miss Parsons! Blaine wants to audition!'

'Jeff!'

'What, you do?'

'Oh good!' she grinned at him 'I'm glad. We could use a voice like yours. Right everyone. Welcome to the auditions those of you who haven't been before. They don't bite and they _will'_ she turned giving them all a stern look 'be nice' she turned back to the boys who wanted to audition. 'Now who wants to go first?'

'Blaine does!'

'No I don't!'

'He does really. Oh we said he could use the piano hope you don't mind' Jeff high fived Nick and sat back looking pleased with himself.

'Do you want to go first Blaine? You don't have to of course' she smiled at him

'Come on! You were up for it!'

'Technically you put me up for it'

'You agreed.'

'Ok boys! Stop it. If he doesn't want to go first-'

'No I will. I can use the piano right?'

'I wouldn't have it any other way. Right so Blaine is going first, you all listen politely I will be next door telling the other students what they _should _be doing.' She smiled and walked out

'Off you go then.'

'Shut _up_ Jeff!' Wes David and what must have been Thad all said at the same time.

'Ha. Right um... hi'

'Don't you need music to play that piano?' someone called from the back

'Uh no I know the song pretty well so I can play it without.'

'When you are ready then.' David was taking notes and smiled at Blaine

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
>Among the fields of barley<br>You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
>When we walked in fields of gold<em>

So she took her love for to gaze awhile  
>Among the fields of barley<br>In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
>Among the fields of gold<p>

Will you stay with me will you be my love  
>Among the fields of barley<br>And you can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
>When we walked in fields of gold<p>

I never made promises lightly  
>And there have been some that I've broken<br>But I swear in the days still left  
>We will walk in fields of gold<br>We'll walk in fields of gold

I never made promises lightly  
>And there have been some that I've broken<br>But I swear in the days still left  
>We will walk in fields of gold<br>We'll walk in fields of gold

Many years have passed since those summer days  
>Among the fields of barley<br>See the children run as the sun goes down  
>As you lie in fields of gold<p>

You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
>Among the fields of barley<br>You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
>When we walked in fields of gold<br>When we walked in fields of gold  
>When we walked in fields of gold<p>

He finished singing and nothing happened for a few seconds. He cleared his throat.

'Uh yeah.' He stood up and the students erupted, clapping and cheering for him.

'All right all right settle down.' Miss Parsons had returned a tear in her eye. 'That was wonderful.'

Again the room burst with the voices of the many boys all talking at once

'Boys! Right' she turned to Blaine and smiled 'That really was very good. You can sit down now if you like.'

He nodded and smiled at her before turning and sitting back in his seat.

'Who's next?'

The rest of the auditions were had and the boys were sent outside while they made a decision.

'So you are pretty awesome.'

'Oh thanks. I could never sing _H__ate on me_ like you can though.' He grinned at the boy next to him

'Well you could sing pretty much anything else. If you don't get in any of us have a hope in hell. Trent by the way'

'You are just being nice. Blaine'

'No I'm being serious. You are amazing.'

'It's true. You are amazing.' A tall blond boy walked over and grinned at him 'you have skill I will give you that. Ryan'

'Thanks. Blaine. So why are you all only just auditioning?'

'Don't often get a chance to join. When someone leaves-'

'-Christmas-'

-if they want a new soloist… all of these don't come very often.'

'Christmas is the most frequent.' Ryan rolled his eyes. 'At least they are letting more than one in this time, yes Blaine has obviously gotten in, but this means that we have the same chance as before.'

'You don't know vie gotten in'

'Yes. Yes we do. Do you know how good you are?'

'I'm saying no, he doesn't. Anyway they are coming out now. Brace yourself Trent.' He laughed and walked away

'They don't just announce it. Pretty mean to say in front of everyone that they haven't gotten in. They are pretty nice considering.'

'How many times have you auditioned?'

'Too many.' He shook his head.

'Anderson, Blaine. Hey it is your name!'

'Did you think I was lying to you?' he walked past Wes and grinned 'how many murdering teenagers do you know that have a first name of Blaine?'

'Why else would you lie?'

'I didn't lie to you though did i.' he laughed.

'Have you quiet finished?' David smirked at them

'Why? Have you been putting this in your minutes?' Wes smirked

'You don't seem stressed anymore.'

'That's because we found a soloist. We are set! No more stress for me'

'You didn't tell me you could sing.' Brock walked over and sat next to Blaine. 'Would've been nice to know.' he smiled at him and turned to Wes 'You planning on telling him before the show Wes?'

'Or this century?' Jeff laughed

'We will tell him for you-'

'Don't you dare Nick! Blaine, the vote was unanimous; we all thought you were awesome and that you are our new soloist.' He grinned and everyone clapped

'Wait! Soloist? I thought I was just auditioning for back up or something!'

'You were.'

'But you were pretty cool-'

'-so we gave you a solo'

Everyone grinned at him until David stood up.

'I am going to get the next guy. Blaine, Welcome to the Warblers.' He grinned and walked outside

It turned out that the council couldn't decide on who else should join. When they voted there was no clear winner. They gave two positions after Blaine. One to Trent. One to Ryan.

* * *

><p>'Solo? Really? You could've warned me.'<p>

'And you could've told me that you were an amazing singer.'

'But i-'

'Blaine the solo is yours and if anyone sees that you are doubting yourself they will fight you for it. Seriously, I think that some of them would kill for a solo. Now are you going to help me with my French Essay? I know you have to practice and stuff but I'm kind of stuck.' Brock put the pencil he was holding behind his ear and looked at Blaine

'Practice for what?' he held out his hand and took Brocks paper from him.

'Dude you are soloist.'

'Yeah …' he didn't take his eyes off the paper

'We have a show on Friday.'

'I know … WHAT? I have to perform on Friday?' his head shot up and he stared at Brock

'Well you are soloist. That's kind of the point.'

'I can't… but… I just… Brock!'

'Relax ok-'

'I can't relax when I have to perform on Friday! It's already Tuesday night! That gives me two and a half days! AND I HAVE TO WRITE MY PAPERS!'

'Dude. Sit down. Calm down. You know the song so just focus on your papers for now.'

'What song is it?'

'What Kind of Fool. Just remember the lyrics and you will be fine.' He smiled at him

'Hey! I know that song!' he sat down and felt better for already knowing all the lyrics to the song he would be performing in three days. 'You changed tenses.'

'…huh?'

'French. You changed tenses. If you do that your grade is lowered significantly. If you change it back then you _should_ pass but I can keep looking if you want before you give it to him'

'Oh right. Uh... would you keep looking? I don't want to have to write it again'

'Sure.' He carried on reading 'where do I practice? Also when are the Warbler things?'

'Just practice downstairs. There is a room with sofas and stuff just go in there. We usually do.' He shrugged 'If you want us to help just ask. We prefer Warbler practice to pretty much everything else. Oh you should probably know that the Warblers are seriously popular. If the non-Warbler students hear us practicing they will come and watch.' He smirked 'Just a heads up'

* * *

><p>I don't own <em>Fields Of G<em>_old_ or _Not Alone_. The songs are just really cool.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Glee. At All.

I don't know what the hell happened here. It comes from my i-haven't-slept-for-two3-days mind. I think I was going insane :') sorry.

* * *

><p>Blaine was stood in what had come to be known as 'The Warbler Room'. The sun shone through the high windows and he stood alone in the centre of the room.<p>

_Forever more that's what we are to be  
>Without each other<br>We'll be remembering when_

He sighed. Tomorrow he would be stood in the theatre singing to everyone for a school fundraiser. He sat down and Brock walked through.

'Hey. What're you doing?' he sat next to him and smiled.

'Freaking out about tomorrow.' He turned to him 'As I have been since Tuesday'

'We told you yesterday that you would be fine and that everyone thought you were awesome'

'Yeah but it's one thing saying it and another thing actually being fine.' He groaned and rested his head on the back of the chair.

Brock looked at him and tilted his head 'I have a plan.' At this Blaine raised his eyebrows and looked at Brock. He sat up.

'This wouldn't be one of those plans that David told me about?'

'It might be. Do you trust me?'

'That doesn't fill me with confidence in this plan'

'Do you trust me?'

'Ugh. Sure. Why?'

'Right then I will be back later.' He gave him a thumbs up and a big grin before walking out of the room.

Blaine sighed and stood up. He should keep practicing.

* * *

><p>'You know how I said I had a plan?'<p>

Blaine stopped singing and turned to see Brock and all of the Warblers stood in the doorway.

'Brock…?'

'Surprise!' he grinned and walked over to Blaine 'You know what to do!' he addressed the boys stood in the doorway. They walked in and moved the furniture before standing in the rows he had seen on his tour of the school last week.

'What are you doing?'

'Warbler practice.'

'Uh…'

'Oh come on Blaine! From the top'

The boys stood harmonizing behind him and when his cue came he took his position and started singing.

_There was a time when we were down and out.  
>There was a place when we were starting over.<br>We let the bough break  
>we let the heartache in<em>

_Who's sorry now?  
>There was a world when we were standing still -<br>And for a moment we were separated. -  
>And then you found her<br>you let the stranger in_

_Who's sorry now_  
><em>who's sorry now?<em>

At this point boys, some he had met, others he had never seen before started walking in. This was Brocks plan? He faltered but continued. The room was slowly filling with boys from all years of the school.

As the song drew to a close not only was the room filled with boys but also the majority of the corridor. The last few notes rang through the hall and the audience instantly broke into cheering and applause. Brock patted him on the back and grinned at him.

'This was your plan?' he asked over the cheering boys

'Part of it. Feel better?'

'Surprisingly I do. Thanks.'

'So what did you do? Run around shouting 'Warbler Performance' and expect people to show up?' David smirked at him

'That's pretty much all I did.' He nodded 'when you say it like that it sounds like a lame plan'

'Well I think that the other part is better. I'm not saying this isn't a good thing because Blaine obviously feels better about tomorrow but the second half is the best.'

'Well you guys are being awfully cryptic.' Blaine rolled his eyes and wandered over to Nick and Jeff

'Well done dude. Feeling better?'

'Why does everyone know about this?'

'Not often that _Brock_ rounds up the Warblers at such short notice'

'Or at all'

'He wants to keep you around.'

'Easiest way to do that is to get you feeling awesome about tomorrow.'

'Why? Does he think I'm going to leave if I freak out about tomorrow?'

'Pretty much.'

'He is easily spooked.'

'I noticed that when he thought my phone was an angered ghost' he laughed

A lot of the boys wanted to say hi to Blaine and say how well he had done. He definitely felt better about the fundraiser.

* * *

><p>Until the next day.<p>

'I thought you were fine?'

'I was'

'But not now?'

'Not really no.'

'We have to go on in just over an hour'

'Gah!'

'You will be fine! You were fine yesterday. Think about that.'

'But that was yesterday! I was already singing and it was in front of _School kids!_ Not parents and random strangers!'

'I don't feel that I'm a random stranger. I accept the random part but I'm hardly a stranger.'

'I don't think I'm a stranger either to be honest'

He knew those voices. He turned and instantly felt better, grinning at the couple behind him

'Alex! Darren!' he ran over and hugged them both 'What are you doing here?'

'Well we got a strange phone call from a panicked boy named Brock.' he glanced over at Brock who just waved at him

'And since we haven't seen you in a while we thought we might as well come over' she grinned at him 'So what exactly is tonight?'

'You don't know?'

'Not much information was given'

'_Blaine is freaking out would you mind coming over tomorrow at around 5.30?'_ she looked at Brock 'Seriously what kind of phone call is that?'

'A good one'

'I think you need lessons'

'Anyway! Tonight is a fundraiser'

'Oh no. Not a fundraiser! How will we survive' she laughed 'what's so bad about a fundraiser that we drive for two hours without telling our parents?'

'I never said don't tell your parents?' Brock walked over

'Would your recently over protective mother allow you to drive to Westerville with a guy she hasn't met before?'

'It's your own fault she's over protective now'

'Actually it's your fault Blaine.'

'Not really. The fundraiser itself isn't overly bad. It's what I have to do that I'm freaking out about. And why hasn't she met Darren?'

'What do you have to do? Oh because Darren says that my mom is 'scary' I don't know why.'

'She reminds me of Mother Gothel'

'… My mom reminds you of a creepy old woman that kidnapped a little girl because she has gained powers from a magic flower?' she stared at him and he shrugged

'Yeah.'

She opened her mouth and closed it again shaking her head. Blaine laughed and Brock just stared at them.

'Wouldn't that mean you were Rapunzel?'

'I guess so. And he is Flynn!' she grinned and hugged him 'Ha! I got Flynn. You jealous?' she smirked at Blaine

'I would be if it actually was Flynn. But it's not. So no.' he grinned 'What time is it?'

'5.55' Brock smiled at him 'We have ages yet'

'Found them!' Jeff called down the corridor and walked into the room 'We have been looking everywhere for you two'

'Can't have been looking very hard' Brock rolled his eyes

'Shut up. We need you to go to the theatre' he nodded and turned to leave 'Hello!' he saw Alex and forgot all about what he had gone in there to do 'Haven't seen _you_ in a while' he laughed and turned to Darren 'Hey I'm Jeff'

'Darren' he smiled 'What time does this thing start?'

'Well there was a problem and apparently Mrs Wake the fat lump got everything wrong and told everyone that it started at 6.'

'WHAT?' Blaine shrieked and looked round 'I have five minutes? I can't deal with this Brock!' he shook Brock by the shoulders

'Um … I might be really stupid but am I missing something?' Alex looked on in confusion while Blaine panicked about his lack of time

'He is panicking woman' Jeff turned to her and smirked 'I think you should help before he shakes Brock so much his head falls off. Trust me it won't take long'

She laughed and walked over 'Blaine. Blaine! Stop.' She took him by the shoulders and sat him down on the nearest chair 'Why are you freaking out?'

'I can't … just… i…' he was shaking and Alex sighed.

'Right. You. Calm down. Breathe.' She smiled at him and crouched in front of him 'Why are you being like this?'

'What kind of fool' he whimpered and put his head in his hands 'I can't do it!'

She stood up and walked over to Brock and Jeff 'What does 'what kind of fool' mean? Is this some weird dapper code that you have going on?'

'It's the song he is performing.'

'He is?' she grinned and ran over to him 'You are performing? Blaine that's awesome!'

'Not if I panic so much that I forget the words'

'If you forget I will run on and help you' she grinned at him 'Stop freaking out and go be awesome'

'Easy for you to say you haven't seen the theatre.'

'Uh … sorry to ruin the moment but we aren't doing it in the theatre' Jeff walked over 'Not I'm the theatre dude. Also why do you know Blaine?'

'Is this really the time Jeff?' she laughed 'I will tell you later okay?'

'If we aren't in the theatre where are we?'

'In the hall. We can't have fundraisers in the theatre. There's no space.' He grinned 'We should get going come on'

Alex stood up and held out her hand 'Let's go. We can make a deal if you want? I know you like them' she laughed and he stood up

'Quiet Rapunzel' he smiled 'Is it just going to be like yesterday?'

'Yeah. I guess so.' Brock shrugged

'Come on! Be a man.'

'As opposed to…?'

'A bitch' she laughed and walked over to Darren. 'We don't know where we are going so you will have to show us'

'I will!' Jeff jogged over 'Follow me' he grinned and walked out of the room leaving Blaine and Brock by themselves.

'Thanks Brock. Really thank you.' He hugged him

'Well I thought that since you called her on your first day that you were pretty close. There aren't any more parts to this plan. All done now' he smiled 'We better go'

He adjusted his tie and followed Brock out of the room.

* * *

><p>'Well done sweetness' she grinned at him<p>

'You guys were awesome'

'Thanks.' He smiled

'Why were you so scared?'

'I just was? I don't know.'

'Well I think you did great. Totally worth it. Be back in a sec.' she walked off into a crowd of Dalton boys.

'I'm glad you came.'

'Yeah. Just a shame we missed the game' Darren shrugged 'Oh well there will be another'

'What game … the Game! I forgot! Oh my gosh I'm sorry!'

'Blaine honestly its fine. The guys were cool with it. Plus I think that it's better that we came here, judging by how much you freaked.' He laughed

'I knew there was something! Are you sure? I'm so sorry.'

'It's fine! Really' he smiled at him

'I can totally see why you wanted to come here' Alex came back and waved at one of the Warblers

'I'm stood right here' Darren waved at her 'Or are you wanting to tell me something?'

'You know that I'm totally into you but put yourself in my position. If we were at an all-girl school?'

'…ok. Fair enough.' He nodded 'Just um don't go wandering off'

'What are you a Time Lord? Do you come with rules? Can I still ask stupid questions?' she laughed

'Hush.' He laughed and kissed the top of her head

'Blaine! You did amazingly well. Also we like your friend.' Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Thad, Trent and Ryan walked over. 'We thought we would come and tell you how well you did.' Wes smiled at him

'Wow! It's like an army of well-dressed attractive boys!' Alex gaped at the Warblers and Darren put his arm around her

'Not that I don't trust you completely because I do but I'm going to stay ridiculously close to you while we are here.' He smiled at her 'Sorry in advance for being clingy' he laughed and turned to the boys 'Hi I'm Darren'

'Hey Darren!' Nick jumped forward 'I'm Nick.' He smiled at him and held out his hand

Darren took it and smiled.

'Uh this is Wes, David, Thad; they are on the Warbler council. That's Trent and Ryan, they auditioned with me. Obviously you have both met Jeff and that Is Nick.' Blaine pushed his hair back and smiled 'Guys this is Darren and my best friend from my old school, Alex. Now, do any of you know where Brock went?'

'Over there' David pointed at the table at the back of the hall. 'He is kind of obsessed with those cookies.'

'Every year.' Wes shook his head 'You would think we never allowed him to eat the way he chows down on those things.'

'Whoa! Cookies? Seriously? Darren can I have some cookies? Please?' Alex jumped up and down until her boyfriend rolled his eyes and nodded 'YEY! I love you! Let's go! Blaine do you want me to send Brock over?'

'Yeah sure'

'Okay. Bye guys!' she smiled and pulled Darren to the back of the hall

Moments later Brock appeared, still eating cookies. 'Hey guys. Alex said you were looking for me?'

'Yeah I need to talk to you.' Blaine smiled at him

'Sure. Can I bring my cookie?'

'Yeah… why wouldn't you be able to?'

'Well if its overly serious like 'I killed a man and he's in our dorm' I think cookies would be inappropriate.'

'Why are you all convinced that I'm a serial killer? Nick won't come near me at lunch in fear that I will 'stab him with my fork' and Wes thought I was lying about my last name in an attempt to escape the law.'

'I guess you just give off a vibe?' Ryan laughed 'I was pretty scared to talk to you at first if I'm being honest, but Trent was talking to you and he wasn't being hit with a blunt object so I figured it was safe' he shrugged

'Why would I hit him with a blunt object? I don't even know what is classed as blunt'

'Well if it isn't sharp …' Jeff laughed

'Shut up Jeff. I will tell you now; it isn't about me killing someone so bring your cookie.' He rolled his eyes and walked into the corridor. Brock followed him.

'So what's up?'

'What's the deal with weekends here?'

'Um … what do you mean? You can leave and stuff'

'Well she said something about curfew…'

'Oh right. Well as long as you put your name down to leave you should be allowed … unless you have done something to make them thing that your freedom should be revoked.'

'Like killing someone?' he laughed

'I think that would lead to having your freedom taken from you permanently and the result being that you end up in jail.' He laughed and suddenly turned serious 'I need to talk to you.'

'Ok? I thought we were but you go'

'Well I mean I don't mind but I just need to know, not that it bothers me but we are roommates. You don't have to tell me but you know I think I should know considering everything and we are pretty good friends now right? So I just-'

'Brock, you are just talking to yourself.' He laughed 'Just ask'

'You know earlier…'

'Yeah'

'And you were talking about that Disney movie?'

'Tangled?'

'Yeah that one. Well Alex mentioned something about a guy named Flynn…'

Blaine knew where he was going and thought he would save him the trouble. He smiled and nodded. 'Yeah I am. Gay that is. That is why I was bullied at my old school; the bullying was why I transferred.'

'Oh right.'

Blaine smiled 'Brock do you want to sit down?'

'No. No its fine. Really? You don't strike me as gay.'

'Well I kind of am.' He laughed 'I thought it was pretty obvious, clearly I was wrong, I would've told you otherwise.'

'Really?'

'Yeah why wouldn't I tell you?'

'Touchy subject?' he smiled

'Maybe' he smiled 'Want to go back in?'

'Yeah.' He smiled 'Thanks for being honest with me'

'Uh … sure.' He shrugged but smiled at him 'Thanks for not freaking out? You know if it wasn't obvious it must be weird for you'

They walked back inside and were greeted by Nick and Jeff

'Oh look. I told you he would still be alive.' Jeff looked smug and nudged Nick

'You never know'

'Still talking about me being a serial killer?'

'Yeah. You would get away with it. You are very sneaky'

'Since when have I been sneaky?' he laughed

'You just seem sneaky to me' Nick shrugged

'Right then?' he smirked and Alex walked over

'Cookies right?' she grinned at Brock

'Totally!'

'Seriously why do I hang out with you? I have never met anyone as weird or immature' Darren rolled his eyes

'Because you _love_ me' she smiled

'Yeah I guess that a pretty good reason to put up with you' he laughed

For the rest of the night Blaine stayed with Alex, Darren and Brock occasionally being joined by other Warblers.

'I will see you tomorrow yeah?'

'Yup. Bye guys' he stood in the doorway and waved at Darren and Alex as they got in the car. He walked back inside and took off his tie. 'It sucks that we had to wear our uniforms.'

'We were representing the school tonight though.'

'Yeah but still' he sighed 'So I'm going to bed or I think I will just collapse on the corridor. Long day' he yawned and pushed his hand through his hair 'See you later guys.' He waved and walked upstairs, falling asleep as soon as he lay down.

* * *

><p>He got out of the car and knocked on the door. Should he have knocked on the door or should he just walk in? After all it was-<p>

'Hello can i… Blaine!' his mother threw her arms around him 'Why did you knock?'

'I was just contemplating whether that was a good idea' he laughed and hugged her 'Miss me?'

'Of course.' She smiled and moved out of the way so he could go inside 'You didn't call us'

'Oh oops.' He put his bag down 'I meant to…'

'Yeah, sure.' He smiled at him 'Its ok. So how was your week?' she sat down 'Wait!' she got up and ran outside

'…ok?' he shrugged and sat down. His phone buzzed and he looked at it

_Hey! You back yet? ;) xx_

He smiled

_Yeah just got in. Am I coming to yours or are you coming to mine? xx_

His mother returned a few moments later. 'Okay then'

'What was that about?'

'I want to hear about your week too.' His father walked in and smiled 'Hello. Long-time no see. Or hear from.' He raised his eyebrows 'No call? All week? You always have that phone in your hand and you didn't think to call us?'

'I was going to'

'You didn't though' he laughed 'I'm not _that_ bothered.'

His phone buzzed again.

_Either. You haven't seen your parents all week so should I come there? xx_

'Well if I spoke to you I wouldn't have as much to talk to you about now'

_I think that is a pretty good idea. What time? xx_

'Do you like Dalton then Blaine?'

'Yeah. It's great. Everyone is really nice, the lessons are more boring considering if you talk you get a detention but other than that I think it's really good.'

'I'm glad'

He told his parents all about his week, leaving nothing out. His mother wanted to know _everything_. Every detail. By the time he had finished it had taken him almost two hours.

'And that brings us up to this morning.'

'It sounds really good. And your roommate sounds nice'

'Yeah he's awesome.' He smiled

'You sung a Barbra Streisand song in front of people?'

'Yeah… what's wrong with that?'

'Barbra Streisand is a woman'

'Is she? I didn't notice.' He rolled his eyes 'Dad do you have a problem with it because a woman sung the song originally?'

'Yes.'

He rolled his eyes 'It's just a song dad'

There was a knock at the door. Alex was here. He stood up and stretched before walking into the hall. He opened the door to reveal Alex, grinning at him.

'Hi!'

'Hey Alex' he walked back inside. She followed closing the door on her way in. 'Want a drink?'

'Nah I'm good thanks. Hey Anderson Parents!' she called and he turned round 'What?'

'They are only in there.'

'Well they could've been outside or anything.' She smiled and walked past him into the living room 'Hey.' She smiled and walked into the kitchen.

'What are we doing today?' he walked in and opened the fridge

'Anything. Except the library'

'When do we _ever_ go to the library?'

'We don't. But I just really don't want to go to the library'

'You get more random every time I see you.' He shook his head

'Cool. My insanity must be depleting.' She thought for a second 'I have a plan'

'Oh god! No. the last time I heard that I ended up singing to half the school'

'And you also got me to go to your school on a Friday night.' She walked back into the living room and returned moments later grinning. 'Ready?'

'For what?'

'We are going to the park. Your parents say its fine.'

'You asked my parents if I can go to the park? When did we go back in time to 3rd grade?'

'Shush. You set off I will catch up with you?'

'Am I allowed to walk to the park by myself? I mean there are roads to cross.'

'Go.'

'What are you doing?'

'It's a surprise.'

'Ugh whatever' he walked outside.

He managed to get to the park before Alex caught up with him.

'You took your time. What were you doing?'

'Nothing. Just, you know, getting something that will help.'

'What… no. no. Alex. I'm not doing it.'

'Come on! It will help you' she laughed 'Lovely day, I was going to suggest jamming in your garden but then I thought about what happened yesterday and thought that the park would be a better idea.' She stood smiling at him, holding his guitar case. 'One song. Just one'

'No.'

'Come _on! _You had fun yesterday.'

'Well… I had the Warblers with me.'

'And now you have me. The equivalent of a bunch of attractive uniformed boys. Better even.'

'Just one song?'

'Just one. It's like 4 minutes of your life. You know you want to'

'What song?'

'The perfect song.' She winked and him and got the guitar out of its case. She sat on the bench and started playing. With the first few notes he instantly knew where she was going with it. A fitting song.

_I can show you the world__  
>Shining, shimmering, splendid<em>_  
>Tell me, princess, now when did<em>_  
>You last let your heart decide?<em>_  
><em>_  
>I can open your eyes<em>_  
>Take you wonder by wonder<em>_  
>Over, sideways and under<em>_  
>On a magic carpet ride<em>_  
><em>_  
>A whole new world<em>_  
>A new fantastic point of view<em>_  
>No one to tell us no<em>_  
>Or where to go<em>_  
>Or say we're only dreaming<em>

He smiled at her and she started singing.

_A whole new world  
>A dazzling place I never knew<br>But when I'm way up here  
>It's crystal clear<br>that now I'm in a whole new world with you_

They sat in the park, singing, gathering a crowd. Blaine had never been more thankful for the spontaneous insanity that she had. He wasn't nervous, or shaking. He was just having fun, unaffected by the spectators.

They sung the whole song and he was glad that he had come to the park, even thought at first he didn't want to. The crowd cheered and Alex clapped for Blaine.

'And you didn't want to sing.' He laughed 'I knew I could get you to sing if it was Disney.'

'The song was very fitting' he laughed 'Thanks' he hugged her feeling much better about singing in front of people. He may have even conquered his stage fright.

* * *

><p>The weekend seemed shorter when he had to leave early to get to Dalton.<p>

'See you later, and I will ring you.' He smiled and got in the car, waving at his parents.

When he got back he opened the car door and Brock was stood there waiting for him.

'Hey' he smiled at him

'Don't be mad. I'm so sorry' he walked cautiously over to Blaine

'What have you done?' he laughed and got his bag out of the back

'Just know that I'm sorry and I hope you forgive me.'

'Why?' he closed the door and headed inside. He got to the staircase and Brock stopped him. 'You can't really stop me if you won't explain what you have done wrong' he smirked 'It can't be that bad. Hold on' he turned and walked towards the Warbler room.

'No!' Brock ran after him but Blaine walked through before he could stop him.

The Warblers all turned to look at Blaine when he walked through the door.

'Hey guys' he put his bag down and sat on the edge of the table 'What?'

They were all just staring at him so he turned to Brock

'So what did you actually do?' he laughed 'Because this is kind of creepy'

Wes stood up and cleared his throat 'Ok guys it isn't that weird just um go back to whatever you were doing before'

'Wes?'

'Yeah?'

'What isn't that weird?'

'Nothing.'

He sighed and stood up 'Ok you are all being weird so I think one of you should just tell me what is going on' he looked around the room and no one spoke 'Anyone?' they all avoided looking at him 'What the hell did you do Brock?'

'You said you wouldn't be mad!'

'No you said I _shouldn't _be mad. What did you do?'

'I may have told them something I shouldn't'

'Like…?'

'Um…'

'Brock? It can't be that bad. Just tell me'

'I may have let slip that you are kind of gay without noticing.' He winced when he said it, in fear that Blaine would explode.

'…oh. Is that it?'

'Huh?'

'Is that all you did? Seriously? And is that why you are all being weird?'

'Uh … yeah'

Blaine laughed and sat back down. 'Don't worry about it Brock. Really I'm not bothered who knows here.' He got his phone out and started playing with it and everyone just stared at him 'What?'

'Are you actually gay then?' Wes adjusted his tie 'Because you don't ... well you don't make it very obvious'

'Why? Because I don't prance around with feather boas and singing 'It's raining men' with the village people?' he chuckled

'Well no you just don't seem …'

'Gay?'

'Yeah.'

'Well I am.' He stood up 'I'm pretty sure I'm not the only gay kid here'

'You aren't and we don't have a problem with you being gay but' he stopped and looked around the room 'We are just shocked I think'

At this everyone nodded and Blaine laughed 'Well I don't hide it.' He looked at Brock 'Is it really not obvious?'

'No it isn't. You hide it well' he laughed nervously 'I'm sorry for telling everyone'

'It's fine. Honestly.' He smiled at him 'I would like to know, however, what you were talking about in the first place?' he laughed

Brock walked over and sat next to Blaine. He took off his hoodie and placed it on the chair 'We were kind of talking about Alex' he didn't look at Blaine he stared at his hoodie.

'What about her?'

'He loves her!'

'He wants her to have his babies!'

'Nick! Jeff! Be quiet!' he shouted at the boys going red as he did. 'I don't.'

'You do love her though' Nick mumbled 'No need to shout at me'

'There is every reason to shout at you.' Wes said rolling his eyes 'You always deserve to be shouted at for _something_ the amount of shit you do on a regular basis.'

'But I'm not even lying he totally loves her!'

'All right! All of you shut up how about that?' Blaine stood up 'Jesus Christ what do you do when I'm not here?'

'Shout at each other-'

'-For hours-'

'-Usually resulting in property damage-

'-and detention' Jeff sighed. 'It's always us that get detention'

'That's because it's always _you_ that damages property. And you are usually the reason we are shouting at each other. Exhibit A' David pointed at Brock 'He doesn't love her ok? So shut up. Both of you'

'But-'

'No! Be quiet for once. Let Brock talk' Wes sat between them 'I'm sitting here so you can't annoy everyone or each other ok?'

Nick and Jeff looked annoyed but didn't say another word. Everyone looked back at Brock.

'So… where were you?' Blaine slowly turned back to Brock, still laughing at Wes having to sit between Nick and Jeff.

'We were just talking about Alex. It actually started with cookies and it turned into you and Alex, I'm not too sure how and they said' he pointed at Nick and Jeff 'That she was hot and that it must have been hard for you to move schools if your girlfriend was still back there and I kind of blurted out that you weren't dating Alex because you were gay' He spoke really fast and Blaine had a hard time keeping up

'I think the wording you used was 'he isn't dating Alex because she doesn't have a cock' which I have to admit, it's pretty funny'

Brock winced and looked at Blaine 'I'm sorry. I put it very bluntly and it wasn't my information to give'

'_Because__ she doesn't__ have a co__ck_ huh? Well that's one way of putting it but I think I will stick with the whole _gay_ thing' he laughed 'Stop worrying I'm not mad at you. To be honest I find it funny.' He sat down and looked at Brock 'Stop with your worrying. Okay?'

'Okay.'

'So Blaine' Jeff stood up just in time to miss Wes trying to hit him. 'Now that you are gay do you have a thing for me?' he winked and Nick laughed

'Um … no. Sorry Jeff' he laughed 'Who knows maybe I will someday' he winked back and Jeff sat down on the table

'Not your type?'

'I'm afraid not no'

'Damn.'

'Is that why you moved schools then?' Trent called over the group of Warblers at the back of the room

'Yeah. The football team had a problem with my sexuality and thought they could punch me enough to make me straight' he shrugged 'Didn't work.'

'Clearly' Nick laughed 'What type of gay guy are you?'

'…what?'

'Well some gay guys are really out there and some of them are secretly out there and some of them are hardly out there at all'

'Does anyone understand what he means?'

'Well you aren't like Elton john. He's pretty out there.'

'I think he's so far out there that he can no longer see the closet in a cloud of flaming gay fire' Jeff laughed 'You definitely aren't like that'

Blaine laughed 'Ok so what are the other _types_?'

'Um … I don't know any more gay guys I can talk about.'

'Neil Patrick Harris?'

'He isn't gay though Blaine'

'Then I think we should alert his husband' he laughed

'He's _gay?_ Really? Whoa!' he thought for a moment 'Okay he's the hardly out there at all type. You are like Neil Patrick Harris.' He nodded 'Yeah'

'What utter nonsense.' Ryan stood up 'That is stupid Nick.'

'Secretly out there!' Nick pointed at Ryan 'You are gay but you don't mention it well until BAM New vogue.'

'Nick you are being ridiculous.' Ryan rolled his eyes 'I'm going to bed' he stormed out of the room

'Well that was weird'

'Don't worry about him. He's gay but doesn't talk about it _a lot_ like we say he is extremely out there occasionally but that doesn't happen very often.'

'Yeah you forget he's gay sometimes' Jeff nodded 'Maybe it's because he is a jackass'

'He isn't that bad; you just hate him because he stole your pants'

'They were cool pants!'

'Speaking of pants' Blaine stood up 'Those pants don't go with your shirt' he laughed 'Wrong colour.'

'What's wrong with the colour?'

'They are green and red. The only thing they _would_ go with is curly shoes and your pointed elf ears in Santa's grotto.' He laughed 'I'm going to bed, I have to get up early in the morning and I don't think not sleeping on Saturday will have helped' he waved 'Bye guys. Oh and Jeff … if you wear those pants again and it isn't Christmas I will take them off you and create a bon fire.' He nodded and walked upstairs.

A few minutes later Brock came upstairs and sat down. 'Blaine?'

'Yeah?' he didn't look up

'Would you be mad if I did like Alex?'

He looked up 'Um … I don't see why I would?' he shrugged 'It's cool with me but I wouldn't tell her boyfriend if I were you. He already isn't sure about letting her come back' he laughed 'Too many _well-dressed__ attractive boys_.' He laid back down 'It makes no difference to me if you like her dude.'

'Really?'

'Yeah'

'Well I kind of do.'

'Alert the media' he yawned

'Is it obvious?'

'With a question of _would you be mad if I liked Alex,_ yeah it's pretty obvious. I'm cool with it thought I guess.' He closed his eyes 'I'm going to sleep now.' He chuckled 'See you in the morning'

'Okay' he could hear the smile on Brocks face 'Thanks Blaine'

'I haven't done anything?'

'Yeah but thanks though.'

'Ok…?'

Brock walked into the bathroom and Blaine fell asleep

* * *

><p>He needed coffee. Badly. He didn't sleep on Saturday night because he was with Alex and he had to wake up early to shower before class. He yawned and walked into the bathroom. He looked terrible. But nothing a shower and a coffee couldn't fix.<p>

He showered and got ready with half an hour before class. Coffee time. He smiled and thought he should wake Brock before he left.

'Brock. Brock! Get your ass out of bed.'

'No. 5 minutes.'

'Get up.'

'No.' he rolled over and pulled the covers past his head.

_I have an idea. This will get him out of bed._ Blaine smirked 'Brock! Its 8.55! GET UP!' At this Brock fell out of bed and stood up startled.

'What?'

'Kidding. You're up now so you might as well get ready.' He laughed

'Not funny Blaine'

'It was actually hilarious. Should've seen your face' he laughed louder

'Bitch' he yawned and walked into the bathroom.

5 minutes later he emerged still looking annoyed.

'You aren't funny Blaine.'

This made Blaine start laughing again 'It was amazing. Best idea I have had.' He laughed again and Brock glared at him and picked up his bag

'Ready?'

'Brock you don't even have pants on' He was doubled over laughing

'Yeah i… oh. Shut up. If it wasn't for your clever idea I wouldn't even need to be wearing pants right now' he groaned and walked over to his closet.

There was a knock at the door and Brock had to answer it because Blaine was laughing so hard.

'Hey'

'What is he laughing at?'

Wes stood in the doorway pointing at Blaine. At this Blaine laughed even more and fell onto his bed.

'Something that isn't funny.' Brock glared at him. He turned back to Wes. 'Want to come in or did you just want to know what he was laughing at?'

'I actually came to say something but I can't remember what it was… Blaine what on earth is so funny?'

'He… just…' he burst into another fit of laughter 'Pants!' he rolled on his bed crying with laughter.

'Why is he laughing at pants?'

Brock sighed. 'Do you want to come in?'

'…sure?' Wes looked confused but walked in anyway

A few minutes later and Blaine had calmed down.

'So I woke him up and he was all AARGGH!' he started laughing again 'he … no pants … bag' he was laughing so hard that Brock was resorted to throwing shoes at him.

'It isn't even that funny'

'It's just the image of you stood in your blazer with your bag ready to go … without pants on' he continued laughing and Wes joined in

'You forgot your pants?' Wes said through his laughter 'I have to tell David!' he ran out of the room

'See what you have done?' Brock sighed and stood up 'Are you coming or what?'

'Yeah' Blaine stifled his laugh and stood up 'Got your pants on this time?' he snorted and Brock hit him.

'Shut up.'

'If it was me you would've thought it was hilarious. Can we go for a coffee? Even though I don't really need it now you have cheered me up' he tried to stop himself from laughing but couldn't.

They walked into the hall to find Wes and David laughing. Brock groaned 'You told him didn't you?'

David laughed 'yeah! Oh god dude how do you forget pants?'

'Drop it.' He stormed down the hall leaving them to laugh by themselves.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked to geography with Wes. When they got there they were greeted by a very angry looking Mr Dailey.<p>

'Afternoon Mr Anderson. I trust you had a nice relaxing lie-in?'

'Um … what?'

'You are _late_ Mr Anderson.'

'We are early actually.' Blaine looked at him 'Class starts in 5 minutes.'

'Getting smart with me boy?'

'No sir but I'm not late, neither is Wes.'

'I'm not talking about Mr Hughes.'

'We got here at the same time.' Wes stood in front of Mr Dailey 'How can he be late and I'm on time when we are both early?'

'Go and sit down Mr Hughes this doesn't concern you.'

Blaine stared at Mr Dailey 'Do you have a problem with me? Because I'm not late, I'm early in fact, and I arrived with Wes and he isn't late?'

'Detention Mr Anderson.'

'What?'

'I'm sorry did you not hear? Detention. Go sit down before I make it a week's detention'

'Hold on-'

Wes dragged him inside 'Don't he will keep adding detention until you have so many that you end up getting expelled. It has happened before, why do you think Damien left so suddenly?'

'He can't just give me detention because I'm _Early_! That is ridiculous. He can't _do _that! I got here the same time as you!'

'I know and we will tell someone about it. But we will do it later. Just leave it.'

'Wes-'

'For now, just drop it! I know he is being a dick but you can't do anything at the moment without making the situation worse.' Wes sat down 'Just … for an hour, leave it.'

Blaine sighed and threw his bag down 'What is his _problem_? I didn't even do anything!'

'I know. He hasn't been like this with anyone for a while; he only hated Damien because of who his father is.'

'Why does that have anything to do with it?'

'He just hated Damien's father' Wes shrugged 'Nobody knows why'

'Hey guys … you both look pissed about something?'

'Hey James'

'Yeah you would be too if you got a detention for being early'

'_Damien flashback!' _he smiled sympathetically at Blaine 'Sorry dude'

'Silence.' Mr Dailey walked into the classroom and threw his book on the table 'Be Quiet! Now get out your books and don't make he ask again.'

Blaine looked at Wes and sighed, he would be dropping Geography faster than you can say Warbler.

* * *

><p>'What a douche'<p>

'I know right?' Blaine had just told the guys what had happened 1st period. No one was happy. Nick and Jeff offered to shoot him with bee-bee guns, David said he would call his father, Wes said he should go to the principal for student favouritism or lack of but Brock was nowhere to be seen.

'Where's Brock?'

'He was on the phone last time I saw him' Thad shrugged 'He looked pretty pissed about whatever it was though'

At that Brock thundered through the dining hall and threw his bag down. He sat with such force that the table shook.

'Just been told that you will be visiting Disney Land? The look of joy on your face is unmistakeable' Jeff laughed 'What's wrong with you?'

'My brother is an ass. No he is worse than that. Ugh! I hate him!'

'2 things. 1: you have a brother? 2: what's he done?'

'Yeah he is the same age as me but he doesn't come to this school says 'private school is for dorks and queers and wouldn't be seen dead in a fruity uniform like that' his words not mine. He got expelled from his last school and my parents have been trying to find somewhere for him to go but are failing, pretty hard to find a school for an imbecilic moron that gets expelled for punching kids.' He rolled his eyes 'Anyway my parents want to move but when I said I didn't want to go they got pretty mad and they are coming over to see me.' He groaned and put his head on the table

'So why are you moving?'

'Because nowhere around here will take him my family has to move. I want to stay here though!'

'I'm sure they will let you if you ask nicely'

'You aren't helping Nick'

'I was being serious?'

'Anyway they were really mad that I didn't want to go so they are coming over to speak with me. I bet he comes as well. I don't want to see him'

'Before I forget, Blaine we have a surprise for you later, in the Warbler room. Brock they can't make you leave can them? Just be stubborn and they will give in.' David winked at him

'You haven't met my parents. And after the stress they are having with my brother I won't be surprised if they show up with rope and a large van to throw me in.'

Blaine scoffed 'Sorry' Brock was glaring at him 'It sounded funny. Anyway, you are doing well at school so they won't make you move.'

'Depends on where they are moving to I guess?' Wes shrugged

'Yeah. Ugh they will be here later'

'Want me to come with you?'

'…you would brave my parents for me?'

'Yeah they can't be that bad. And if they are I will just turn on my charm and persuade them to let you stay' he laughed

'Thanks Blaine' he threw his arms around him 'Seriously thank you'

'It's cool.' He shrugged and ate the rest of his salad before going back to class.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sat in the Warbler room reading Pride and Prejudice for his English class when all the Warblers came in.<p>

'Hello Blaine. Fancy seeing you here'

'I know! Weird that I'm in the place you told me to be' he laughed and put the book down 'What's this surprise then?'

'It's a Warbler thing. And Warblers have a tradition' they all moved and David walked forward holding a big box

'Uh … what's in the box? Should I be nervous?'

'Only if you are scared of birds' Jeff muttered and Wes elbowed him

'It's a tradition that we give new members a … Canary' Wes smiled 'So here is your Canary'

'…what?' Blaine smirked 'Seriously? My surprise is a bird?'

'Yeah. Tradition. We always give new members birds'

'What do I do with it?'

'I think looking after it for a while would be a good place to start' Jeff laughed

'Oh right. So I just keep the bird?'

'It's a canary. And yes you do.'

'Can I name it?'

'Sure'

'STEVIE!' he shouted and ran over grinning 'Thanks guys!'

'Uh sure.' Thad looked at him like he was crazy but shrugged 'Everyone we have a Warbler meeting tomorrow at 4. Don't be late we need to decide on a number to do for the show.'

Everyone left and Blaine, David, Wes and Trent stood in the Warbler room.

'They think you are nuts. You realise this?'

'Yeah.' Blaine nodded, he didn't care whether people thought he was nuts

'I have a question'

'Yes?'

'Stevie?'

'Stevie Elton Warbler.'

'Um…'

'Stevie Wonder. Elton John. Dalton Academy Warblers. Duh' he smiled 'Do I keep Stevie in my room?'

'Yeah.'

'Cool.'

'Go put him in your dorm then. Oh Brock was looking for you like 5 minutes ago'

'Right then. See you later guys' he smiled and carried the birdcage and his bag upstairs

* * *

><p>'We have a … Brock?'<p>

He walked in to find Brock pacing the room. He looked more stressed than Blaine had ever seen him, even more stressed than Wes just before the fundraiser.

'What happened?'

'Blaine! Thank God! My parents are on their way.'

'Oh ok.' He put the birdcage on the table and put his bag down 'Still want me to come with you?'

'It's the only thing keeping me from screaming and fleeing to Mexico.'

'Ok then. Do I have time to change?'

'Yeah they will be about 25 minutes.'

'Cool. Say hi to Stevie.'

'Stevie?'

'Stevie Elton Warbler … The bird in the Cage.' He laughed and opened his closet to find something to wear.

'Forgot you get a bird. Mine died pretty quickly. I sort of forgot to feed it.'

'Yeah I seem to remember that living things need to eat to keep living' he laughed and got changed. 'What should I do with my hair?'

'It looks fine'

'No it doesn't. I should either re-gel it or I should wash it. Which?'

'Just re-gel it and it will be fine. I think it looks fine now. You don't have time to wash your hair Blaine'

'Okay.' He walked into the bathroom to fix his hair when he heard Brock shriek. 'They here?'

'Yeah. They are early'

Blaine walked back out of the bathroom and stood in front of a very scared looking Brock. 'I've never seen anyone so scared to see their parents.'

'They are assholes! They hate me. The feeling is mutual why do you think I board? Plus my brother is a complete douche bag and I hate being around him at all, even being in the same building pulls all the happiness from the world.'

'Brock I didn't know you were related to a Dementor' Blaine rolled his eyes 'Come on'

They walked outside and Brock was shaking but obviously felt better that Blaine was going with him.

But Blaine would be no help. In fact, Brock would need to help Blaine because nothing could prepare him for what was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

><p>I Dont own the songs featured... I Kind of wish i did. I Love Aladdin :D<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. The lack of money was a slight indication.

* * *

><p>'Brock!' Blaine froze on the stairs; he was instantly filled with fear and dread. Brock sighed and turned not realising that his roommate was frozen in fear.<p>

'What?' he saw the look in Blaine's eyes and was instantly worried 'Blaine? What is it?'

'Please tell me that isn't your family.' Blaine was shaking and his heart was racing

'Uh yeah why?'

'Because…'

'Hello Ladies.' That voice. It struck fear in Blaine and tormented him. For months he had tried to get over it. He had failed.

'Shut it you.' Brock rounded on his brother 'Just because you are so stupid as to punch and have the result be a hospital visit doesn't mean that you can pick on us. Why would you do that though? I mean I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were that stupid. What could've brought you to hospitalise someone?'

'Why don't you ask him?' he smirked and Brock turned back to Blaine

'Why… Blaine?'

'Brock, don't.'

'You … You are the guy he put in hospital?'

'Brock…'

'But…' Brock turned back to his brother 'You put Blaine in hospital? You utter dick! Why would you do that? What could he have possibly done to you? He is seriously one of if not the nicest guy I have met. Maybe it was just your sheer stupidity and lack of moral decisions that allowed you to put him in hospital!'

'Brock I think you should lower your voice' his father shifted uncomfortably in the hallway

'Lower my voice? He put my friend in hospital and because of him I have to move? I don't think so! I'm staying here. I'm not going anywhere with you! Especially now! Why would you think this was ok Brad? I knew you were a jackass but I didn't think that you could ever … I just …' he turned back to Blaine 'I'm so sorry. Do you want to go back upstairs and I will be up in a sec when my parents have gone?'

'Oh going to be alone with your boyfriend?'

At this Brock snapped. He stormed down the stairs and Nick and Jeff emerged from their dorms to see what all the noise was about.

'Don't you _DARE_? You are so ... ugh! I can't even … you think you are so clever and so tough. You can't even accept the fact that, yes, there are gay people in the world and you think that anyone who is remotely different to you needs to be punched until they see that they aren't a carbon copy of you!' He glared and his brother and pointed at Blaine 'I have only known him for a week and I already know he's more of a man than you will EVER be! I have never been so ashamed of you. I can't believe you would even think that this was ok!'

'Don't-'

'I'm not finished!' Brock shouted at his brother forcing him to instantly close his mouth and step back. 'I don't think I have ever seen someone so scared Brad! You did that. Look at him.'

Brad looked over Brock's shoulder to Blaine, still frozen on the staircase now joined by Nick and Jeff who was wondering what the hell was going on. Brock never shouted at anyone so it must be pretty serious to make him shout at his brother who he was scared of just a few hours before.

'You did that to him Brad.'

'I didn't-'

'Didn't what? Didn't _mean_ to put the poor boy in hospital? You didn't _think _he would be scared every time he saw you? You didn't know that I would react this way? Because I'm pretty sure all of those things are really obvious even to the simplest of minds.'

'Brock-'

'Mom I really don't think that I should listen to you. Yes you are my mother but I really don't think you will help at all right now.'

Taken aback his mother looked to his father for help.

'Brock don't-'

'Yeah I don't want to listen to you right now either. To be honest I would rather listen to Mom. You have never been ok with the gay community either, you implanted this hatred in him. If you were a better person you would see that what you did was wrong Brad but Dad you are older and you should know that you are in the wrong. Not that Brad isn't a total jackass because he is and after today I refuse to ever speak to him again but you have, not only hated homosexuality yourself, but you have passed that hatred to the next generation. I can't believe that we are even related.' He stopped speaking and everyone was staring at him 'I know this is out of character but to be honest you had better get used to it. I won't be civil with you after what you have done. Either of you. Mom I will still speak to you I guess I don't know I haven't decided. I'm staying here with my friends. This is my home and I won't let you take me out of it.' He nodded and walked over to Blaine 'I'm sorry on behalf of my '_brother_', only in blood do I call him that.' He looked at Nick and Jeff 'you two stay here with Blaine, make him sit down at least because I think he is traumatised or something. I'm going outside with my mom and her husband. I will be right back' the way he spoke made it clear that he was still very angry with his father and could bear to even say his name. He sighed 'I think you should leave' he addressed his family with no emotion in his tone. He walked over to the door and held it open. They slowly walked outside and Brock followed, closing the door leaving Blaine, Nick and Jeff on the staircase.

'What the hell just happened?'

'Blaine, are you ok?' Jeff put his hand on Blaine's shoulder 'Go sit down dude.'

Blaine couldn't move, he was petrified. Brad had been stood in the halls of Dalton. He didn't feel safe anymore.

'Or you could just sit here? Either way, sit down.'

Blaine decided he _should_ sit down. As soon as the thought entered his head his knees gave way and he was sat on the stairs.

'Um … I will go get Wes ... or David… or both. I don't know I will be right back.' Jeff sprinted upstairs but was back almost instantly with Wes and David.

'We heard most of it but we don't know what happened… why is Blaine crying?' Wes and David walked down the stairs and sat in front of Blaine.

'We aren't sure. Brock didn't tell us and Blaine hasn't spoken since we got here.'

'Blaine?'

He didn't realise he was crying but right now he didn't care. He stared at the wall. Brad knew where he was.

The door opened and Blaine flinched but when he saw Brock he broke out of his stupor and ran down the stairs and hugged Brock.

'Thank you Brock. I just... he…'

'Blaine its fine. They aren't coming back, I made sure of it. I'm sorry. I didn't know that it was my brother that …'

'Yeah.' Blaine wiped his eyes 'I never thought I would have to see him again.'

'Well now you don't. Unless you like wandering around Washington.' He shrugged 'I get to stay here, that's cool right?'

'Yeah! That's so cool man!' Nick bounded over and patted Brock on the back 'Glad you get to stay.'

'Me too.' Brock sighed 'Blaine I really am very sorry. To be honest I think I needed to shout at them, you know, get it out. I have a feeling they will call me later but I don't really care.'

'So what was that about?' Wes and David walked down the stairs and stood with Blaine

'Uh … I'm not too sure on the details' Brock shrugged 'what did you actually say to him to make him put you in hospital? Yeah he is pretty violent most of the time but I never thought he would hurt someone that bad. Just the occasionally punch to the face I guess.'

'Wait! What?'

'What's this about hospital?'

'It's nothing.' Blaine walked into the Warbler room and sat down.

'This isn't nothing Blaine, he put you in hospital' Brock followed him

'Well I'm not in hospital anymore. That was a while ago now.'

'It still happened though. And it's pretty obvious that you are still freaked out by it.' Jeff sat opposite Blaine 'I have never seen someone look so scared, not even Wes when we watched _The Grudge_.'

'I'm fine. Really' he looked at Brock 'Yes I'm still terrified of your brother but I think that just trying to forgetting about it might help.'

'I don't think it would Blaine. My father is a psychologist so I'm pretty sure that talking about it would help'

'I don't want to talk about it though I just want to forget the whole thing' Blaine put his head in his hands and Brock sighed

'You don't have to talk about it right now. I do think you should tell us what happened later though'

'So you don't even know what happened?'

'Not fully. Just that my brother did something and Blaine ended up in hospital' Brock shrugged 'It doesn't matter; nothing Blaine could have done would have been bad enough to make this ok.'

Brock didn't know anything about what had happened yet he still defended Blaine. He looked at Brock and smiled. He mouthed the words _thank you _and Brock nodded.

'My parents will probably call me later. Just to warn you.' He stood up 'I'm going to call my sister. My mom will call her and tell her everything but the truth always seems to get lost. I will be back in like 20 minutes' He left

'He has a sister?'

'Yeah … has she harmed you as well?' Nick chuckled 'Sorry. I know it isn't funny but until we find out what happened I'm going to joke about it'

'Keep joking' Blaine smiled 'No I just didn't think he had siblings anyway'

'Well he doesn't like his brother-'

'Can you tell?'

'And his sister lives … uh … somewhere'

'Really? She lives _somewhere?_ What a lucky girl!' Blaine rolled his eyes 'You are so helpful Nick'

'Well I can't remember ok? She's pretty dull so whenever she visits we just zone out'

There was a bang upstairs and everyone looked at the roof

'Can you kill someone via phone?' Jeff smirked 'What is he doing?'

'Blaine goes check'

'Why do I have to go?'

'He's in your room'

Blaine sighed 'Fine. But if you can kill someone via phone, however unlikely, it's your fault if I die'

'We thought you knew all methods of murder?'

'Stop with the serial killer stuff' he laughed and walked upstairs 'Brock? Are you dead?' he laughed and walked inside

What had Brock been doing? There was paper everywhere and the cabinets were turned over along with the mattresses. There were clothes thrown across the room and Brock was nowhere to be seen.

'Uh … Brock?'

Brock emerged from the bathroom

'What's going on? Why is everything trashed?'

'Sorry' Brock mumbled 'I got kind of carried away.'

'With what? Robbery?'

'I called my sister and she is over reacting. She said that I am ruining their lives and that I'm not helping anyone. She is coming to _see_ me' he sighed and started picking up his clothes 'She just wants to shout at me and then go see my parents' his phone started ringing and he groaned 'Leave me alone!' he threw his pillow at the phone and went back into the bathroom

Blaine signed and picked up the phone. 10 missed calls from his parents. It started ringing again and Blaine made up his mind.

'Hello?'

'Brock! What have you been doing? We have been calling you! And do you think that calling your sister is going to help your case? If you do you are sorely mistaken young man I have never been so insulted by anyone let alone my own son!'

'I'm going to stop you there. Brock isn't here.'

'Then who do I have the pleasure of addressing?'

'The boy that your son put in hospital. Can I just ask you a question? You said that you were insulted by Brock, more so than the actions of your other son correct?'

'Pardon?'

'You heard me. Brad put me in hospital and you didn't bat an eyelid but Brock shouts at you and you go mental?'

Brock emerged from the bathroom and realised that Blaine was on the phone. He froze in the doorway

'Put the phone down Blaine'

Blaine shook his head 'Brock called your daughter so that you didn't lie to her. I would have done the same.'

'Who do you think you are?'

'I think I'm the guy who didn't press charges against your son!'

'Blaine!'

'How dare you-'

'How dare i? I dare because _your son_ put me in hospital. I think I have the right to say whatever I damn well please.'

'Don't you speak to me like that?'

'Blaine, don't make it worse!'

Blaine looked at Brock and held the phone to his chest so Brock's father would not hear what he was saying.

'Brock it isn't going to get much worse. I don't think it can.'

'But shouting at him might make him come back'

'With the cavalry of homophobes and prison dwellers?' Blaine laughed 'Seriously what can he do?'

'You don't know what he is like!'

'Then tell me while he is shouting at me because I'm not really listening to him.'

'I can't'

'Why?'

'He told me not to'

'He also told me not to speak to him like _that_ yet I persisted so just tell me. He isn't going to turn around and come back because you _told _me something'

'Leave it yeah? Give me the phone'

'Hold on' he put the phone back to his ear 'Hi. Yeah, I haven't been listening to you. Do not bother repeating yourself because I will not listen then either. Right. Ok so Brock is freaking out about something and no, it is not about me. So I'm going to put you on to him so calm down ok?'

'Don't patronise me boy!'

'Who's patronising? I'm being serious.'

'When I get my hands on you-'

'You will … what? Put me in hospital? Your son already took care of that. Old news.' Blaine shrugged 'You want to talk to him?'

'Uh…'

'I will stay here with you. Granted I will be wandering around putting everything back'

'Ok' Brock hesitated but held out his hand

'I do hate to stop speaking to your lovely father' he smiled and passed Brock the phone 'I wouldn't hold it right next to your head. Just a little warning' Blaine chuckled and walked to the bed to put the mattress backs in its rightful place 'Your seat sir'

'Thanks Blaine' Brock smiled weakly and sat down. He took a deep breath 'Hi Dad'

The effect was instant. From across the room Blaine heard Brocks father shrieking down the phone and Brock recoiled in horror and threw the phone on the bed.

'This could be going better.' Blaine sighed. It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

><p>'Detention!'<p>

'For what? I didn't even do anything!'

'A week's detention!'

'What for?'

'We can make it 2 weeks Mr Anderson'

Blaine opened his mouth but closed it again. Mr Dailey sat back looking smug.

'Thought so. Now I want you to all bring your papers in on Wednesday morning. Off you go'

Blaine threw his things in his bag and stormed outside.

'Blaine…'

'What the FUCK was THAT? I did not do anything! Did i? I was sat doing my work! What a heinous crime! I should be punished more severely!' he threw his bag on the bench and kicked it. 'What am I supposed to do? I do my coursework on time, I am never late and I am getting high grades in his class. What else does he want?'

'Calm down'

'Calm down? CALM DOWN? How is me being calm going to help this fucking situation Wes? He hates me and I cannot do anything about it! How the fuck am I supposed to avoid detention when he hates me?'

'I don't know!' Wes threw his hands up and sat on the bench 'I admit you weren't doing anything and he does hate you'

'Finally! He sees the light! Thank the lord Christmas is here!'

'No need to be a dick'

'I can't wait to drop that fucking lesson'

'Oh Blaine is cursing I see? Must be serious.'

'Shove it Jeff'

'Ouch! What have I done?'

'He is pissy because of geography.'

'Oh ... right. Fair enough. I shall shove it then.' He smirked and sat on the bench

'He got a week's detention'

'Holy hell what did you do?'

'Nothing! I did not do anything! He is just a-'

'Be careful what you say next Mr Anderson'

Blaine sighed and turned to see Miss Stellar stood behind him

'Hey we were just going to…'

'Yeah we were well remembered!'

'Bye Blaine'

Wes and Jeff ran across the grounds and disappeared into the school building. Blaine sat down and expected to be suspended.

'Having a hard time Blaine?'

Oh. 'Um … what?'

'Come on I know how hard school can be. I run it after all.'

'Oh right. Yeah I guess'

'And you got a detention?' She raised her eyebrows

Blaine groaned 'I wasn't even late!'

'Oh I know.'

'You … know?'

'Of course I do. Mr Hughes came to speak to me after you would not. He explained what happened'

'And you are ok with it?'

'From what I have been told your story checks out with the CCTV'

'Oh. Cool. I guess'

'Cool indeed. I have also just been informed that you have received a week detention and after watching you kick this bench I'm guessing that it is true.'

'Yup. A week's detention and I didn't do anything!'

'You must have done something'

'But I didn't!'

'Okay. I will speak with Mr Dailey and I will speak with you later.'

'Sure'

'What lesson do you have next?'

'English'

'Better get going then or you will be late'

'Thanks'

'For?'

'Not immediately thinking that I'm in the wrong here. Most teachers would'

'Well that's sort of my job. In addition, after what Wes and Brock have told me about you, you are not the bad person. That and your history.'

'Brock?'

'Yes he has spoken to me as well. It was more recently than my talk with Wes and you seem to be doing fine. I will speak with you later Blaine.' she smiled and turned to walk back inside.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked out of English and saw Brock walk out of his classroom. It was lunch next so he might as well catch up with him. He picked up his bag and ran down the corridor<p>

'Brock! Hi'

Brock turned, startled, and almost fell over the bottom of the stairs.

'Oh Blaine it's just you' Brock sighed and smiled at Blaine 'hey dude'

'Who were you expecting? Grim Reaper?'

'Maybe.'

Blaine laughed and they walked to lunch.

'So then she … Blaine!' Wes and David walked over and sat with Blaine while Brock was getting his lunch

'Hey guys.'

'What did she want?'

'…who?'

'Miss Stellar'

'Oh right. She was just commenting on the whole detention thing, she's going to look into it because apparently some people have been telling her how totally awesome I am' Blaine raised his eyebrows at Wes 'Thanks for telling me about that by the way'

'Well you would just be mad if you found out.'

'Wes I did find out. And I'm not mad.' He looked at David 'Before you say anything about me being a serial killer-'

'You give off a vibe!' Nick laughed and sat down 'Hi.'

'I do not!'

Brock's phone started ringing and because he was not back yet Blaine checked to see who it was

_Melissa _

'Uh guys ... who Is Melissa?'

'My sister why?' Brock wandered back over and sat down

'She just called'

'Shit!' Brock dropped his fork and turned to Blaine 'When? Just now? Did you answer it? Is she here? Is she mad? Did she sound murderous?'

'Wow. That was a lot of questions to ask a guy at once Brock' Jeff laughed

'Um ... yes just now, no I did not answer it … I can't remember what came after that.'

His phone started ringing again

'Gah! What if she is here?'

'Oh god I hope she is not! She's so dull!'

'Dude that's my sister'

'I mean … D.U.L.L as in Dudes U Love … Ladies …'

'What?'

Everyone burst out laughing and Brock sighed

'She isn't dull.'

'Yeah she is.'

'Dudes you love ladies? Really Nick really?'

'You think of something off the top of your head that isn't offensive'

'Answer your phone'

Brock picked up his phone and hesitated before answering 'Hi Mel. Oh really? Oh ok I will um …. Yeah ok … or just hang up that's cool too.' He sighed 'Blaine say something angrily'

'Ha! What?'

'I want to know how murderous she is on a scale of 1 to 10'

Blaine punched his arm and laughed 'That's not cool dude' he stood up 'Coming? I'm presuming she is outside?'

'Yeah' Brock stood up 'This is the last time I will see you gents. I bid you goodbye and farewell. I love you all in a non-gay way.' He smirked and turned to Blaine 'you don't have to come you know'

'Yeah but I want to. Not because it will be fun but because I know that, you are freaking out. Plus I have never been punched by a girl so we are safe there.' He laughed '_We _will see you guys at rehearsal.' They waved and walked outside to meet Brocks sister.

* * *

><p>'Took your time Brock.' She spat at her brother<p>

'Sorry Mel I had to say Bye to my friends.' He replied with equal amounts of venom

Blaine stood there awkwardly as Brock glared at his sister. He cleared his throat and stepped forward

'Hi I'm Blaine.' he smiled at her even though he already did not like her

'Mel' she nodded 'Am I going to have to stand out here all day Brock?'

'If you keep talking to me like that you can wait on the train tracks for all I care.'

'What is the matter with you?'

'Oh I don't know. Maybe I stopped being part of your douchebag family and made my own decisions.'

'Disowning us now?'

'If that's what it takes'

They stood glaring at each other and Blaine sighed 'Are we doing this out here or inside?'

'Don't invite her inside. She might be a vampire; she is enough of a bitch'

'Oh come on you don't believe in vampires do you?'

'I didn't until I saw how much of a heartless cold bitch you are.'

'Okay! Brock, go inside. 'He laughed and turned to Mel and in a mystical voice he said 'Follow us' and he laughed again

She rolled her eyes but followed 'See I can get in without invitation.'

'Doesn't mean you aren't a bitch though'

'Fuck you'

'Harsh.' Brock walked into the warbler room and they followed 'Your insults really do lack effect dear sister.'

'I guess you know why I'm here?'

'To shout at me and put my heart in a box? Or is it to steal my soul perhaps?'

'Is he always like this?'

'Just with his family.' Blaine shrugged

'Lovely. Are you planning on offering me a drink Brock?'

'Nope. I don't think we do blood sachets here'

'Whatever. Right well I didn't come all this way for you to insult me'

'Waste of a trip really then is it not?'

'So why did you shout at Mom and Dad?'

'First of all, I was shouting at Brad and they got involved. I did not really shout at Mom. Yes I did shout at Dad because he is a dick.'

'So you were shouting at Brad because?'

'I thought you told her all this?'

'My Mom had already texted her about it so she didn't really let me explain'

'What's to explain though really? You were being a bitch and shouting at Brad and Mom and Dad'

'Apart from the fact that I actually wasn't. I shouted at Brad because he bloody deserved it.'

'What did he do exactly?'

'Have you been told about why he has been expelled?'

'He hasn't been expelled'

'Oh this is great! You come here to shout at me and you don't even know why!'

'He has not been expelled Brock!'

'Yeah he has! In addition, no other schools will take him because he was expelled. They have had to move to Washington'

'Washington?'

'Where the white house is.' Brock rolled his eyes

'Why was he expelled?'

'He put Blaine in hospital'

Mel was silent. She stared at Blaine and she looked at Brock 'Really?'

'Really.'

With that, she stood up and walked over to Brock 'I'm sorry for shouting at you. They hadn't even told me he had been expelled' she hugged her brother and turned to Blaine 'On behalf of our brother I apologise. Really I'm very sorry'

'It's cool.' Blaine shrugged 'I'm trying to forget about it right now'

'What did he do? When was this? Why did he put you in _hospital_?'

'It was a while ago. He didn't like the fact that... um' he looked at Brock 'Before I say this, how will your sister react?'

'She should be fine. If not then she doesn't have very good aim'

'Hey!'

'You don't!'

'Anyway he didn't like the fact that I'm gay. He had always had a problem with me and my coming out pushed him over the edge I guess.'

'Yeah he always had a problem with gay guys. Just the guys though'

'Obviously' Brock rolled his eyes 'He isn't going to have a problem with lesbians is he?'

'Hopefully not' she mumbled it but Blaine heard her. She saw the look on his face and sat down 'Shh'

'I will be back in a sec; I'm going to charge my phone. Blaine do you want me to feed your canary?'

'…uh … sure thanks' he didn't take his eyes off Mel and Brock left the room. 'You…'

'Yeah'

'But…'

'Don't tell him. Please don't'

'I can't just … you … I…'

'It isn't that big of a deal'

'It is when the captain of team straight is your father!'

'I can't tell him! If he reacted like this with you, how will he react with me? He doesn't even know you!'

'You have to tell them eventually'

'I know but I don't know how.'

'And I was told that you were dull.'

'I am when I visit here. I have to pretend to be someone I'm not and I hate it!'

'Well then just tell Brock. He won't mind'

'He will.'

'He defended _me_ to your father.'

'Yeah?'

'Yup. He will be fine with it. Honestly'

'How do I do it though?'

'I have an idea' he smiled at her and Brock returned

'Hey. Did I miss anything?'

'Brock. I am gay. You know this. Everyone knows. Do you care?'

'No. You know I don't'

'How can you not care? We were all brought up by the same man!'

'Yes but I saw that what he was telling me was wrong. There isn't a problem with being gay or lesbian or bisexual or Mexican'

Blaine raised his eyebrows 'Mexican?'

'He hates tacos therefore thinks that all Mexicans were created by the devil'

'That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard. And I lived with Alex for like 2 years'

'Yeah well.' He shrugged and sat down 'Why do you ask?'

'Brock I have something to tell you' Mel sat down and stared at her brother with tear-filled eyes

'Oh god is you dying? Or Mexican? I hated you when you got here but I don't hate you now please don't die!'

Blaine scoffed at the _Mexican _remark but didn't say anything.

'Do you not hate me because I might be dying?'

'No I don't hate you because you aren't the bitch that I thought you were'

'Good because I'm not dying'

'Good. What is it then?'

'Would you be bothered if I had ... um … Blaine? Help?'

Blaine laughed and sat down 'Do you just want me to say it?'

'Do you mind?'

'Your sister is a lesbian Brock.'

'Did you have to put it so bluntly?'

'What would you have preferred? _Your sister likes the company of girls_? _She does not like the male genitalia_?' he laughed

'Just because you do!'

Blaine laughed and looked at the shocked expression on Brock's face 'Anyway Brock you can speak you know'

'Are you actually gay? Like do you have a girlfriend and everything?'

'Yes I have a girlfriend _and everything' _she laughed

'What's the _and everything_ about?' Blaine smirked

'Who knows'

'Have you told dad?'

'What do you think?'

Nick and Jeff walked in and saw Mel and turned to walk out

'Nick! Jeff! Come here.' Blaine laughed 'She isn't _dude__s__ you love ladies_… or maybe she is'

Blaine and Brock laughed and Nick and Jeff came back in

'What does that mean?'

'They thought you were dull'

'And you like ladies' Blaine laughed

'So if you are gay can I have your ladies and you have my guys?'

'I think that is a pretty good plan' Blaine laughed

'When did you become cool?'

'Since forever. I just hid it from you. You couldn't handle my coolness.'

Blaine's phone rang and a picture of Alex appeared.

'Who is that?'

'My straight friend' he laughed 'Brock pass me my phone'

'I'm sure I could change her mind'

'I'm going to answer it ok? Good' Brock smirked and answered the phone 'Hi Alex'

Blaine rolled his eyes.

'I don't know how you can be gay with her around.'

'Yeah a lot of people tell me that.' He shrugged 'I never saw her that way. She's more like a sister to me.'

'Blaine can Alex come over?'

'No.'

All at once, everyone screamed Why at Blaine

'Because it's Monday.'

'Blaine says you can come over'

'No I didn't Alex!' Blaine shouted at the phone

'He did. We will see you in a bit'

'I have detention'

'So? We can keep her busy until you are done.'

'Yeah we can' Mel winked at him and laughed

'Fine but if she destroys anything it is your own fault.'

Blaine had been sat in detention for 20 minutes before Miss Stellar walked into the room.

* * *

><p>'Blaine. Can I have a word?'<p>

'Sure.' He stood up and walked outside

'I have asked everyone in your class and it appears that you didn't do anything to deserve a detention let alone a week's worth.' She shook her head 'You can go back to your dorm now' she smiled and walked away.

He walked back into the room where Mr Dailey sat. He smiled and picked up his bag

'Bye!' he grinned at Mr Dailey and waved. He walked out of the room and smiled as he walked back to the dorm block.

'I'm just saying that it could be the reason. Not that it _is_ the reason'

'Can't you get fired for that?'

'Fired for what?' Blaine walked into the room where they all sat and smiled

'Hi!' Alex stood up and skipped over to him pulling him into a hug 'What's this about me destroying things?'

'You have a habit of breaking everything. Has anyone made a move tonight?' he laughed

'Um … what?' he gave him a confused smile and shrugged.

'Nothing.' He smiled 'Who is getting fired?'

'Your geography teacher hopefully.'

'Amen to that' he sighed and sat down, removing his tie and taking off his blazer 'He needs to be fired. I don't have detention anymore. Everyone in geography said I hadn't done anything.'

'Except be gay'

'What?'

'Well I have a feeling that he doesn't like you because you are gay'

'Ryan is gay and he's fine with Ryan'

'I thought you said Ryan was sneaky gay?'

'What the hell is a sneaky gay?'

'Neil Patrick Harris?'

'I guess. He doesn't really try to hide it though'

'We are not having the Neil Patrick Harris Elton John conversation again'

'Anyway maybe he guessed that you were gay'

'And now he is using it against you.' Mel nodded

'It makes sense' Alex said ruffling Blaine's hair 'I like it better without the gel. How much do you put on? 4 tubs? 5?'

'Shut up. So he doesn't like me because he thinks I'm gay?'

'You are gay'

'I know but he doesn't know that'

'I think he does.'

'Me too.' Mel stared at Alex

'I think your girlfriend would thank me for this Mel' Brock laughed and hit his sister

'Ow! What?'

'You have a girlfriend'

'I wasn't doing anything'

'Thinking about it though'

'What happens in Dalton stays in Dalton. I think you should remember that Alex. Mel. Especially Alex... I'm single by the way' Nick winked

'So that's what you meant?' she laughed and turned to Blaine 'Where you talking about Mel or Nick?'

'Or Brock?'

'Or Jeff?'

'What the hell is going on?' she laughed and stood up 'Attention horny straight guys and lesbians. I'm not going to make out with any of you'

'What about gay guys?' Jeff laughed

'No.'

'So why did you want to come over?'

'Oh yeah I forgot. I'm moving'

'Whoa! What?'

'Not to Canada or whatever'

'To where then?'

'Between my house and here. I'm moving closer dork' she laughed 'I thought I should tell you in case you go to my old house and find a crazy drug dealing old man who has 8 cats and a parrot'

'What? There is a crazy man moving into your house?'

'I don't know.' she laughed 'It would be funny if you turned up to find a crazy guy though'

'Oh yeah hilarious' he chuckled 'What has Darren said?'

'He's cool with it I think. He can still see me so I don't think he minds'

'Cool. I will have to come to your house warming'

'Me too!'

'Me too!'

'Can I come?'

'I think we should be allowed to come'

'Guys shut up.' Blaine laughed 'I'm sure you will be allowed to come right?' he turned to Alex

'Sure why not' Alex shrugged 'My Mom won't mind'

'When do you move then?'

'Friday I think'

'I will come over on Sunday then'

'Or Saturday' he laughed 'Why not Saturday?'

'I thought you would be unpacking?'

'It takes more than a day to unpack Blaine. If you don't come over Saturday then I will just come and see you so it's fine'

'Awesome'

* * *

><p>For the rest of the week Blaine didn't receive a detention from anyone. On Friday afternoon he was called into Miss Stella's Office.<p>

'Hello Blaine'

'Hi.'

'Take a seat.' She smiled and he sat down 'As you know Blaine you have been here for two weeks on Monday meaning you have completed your cycle'

'My what?'

'Lesson cycle. Basically you have done all the lessons we offer and you can now pick your course'

'Oh cool you mean like Brock doing drama?'

'Yes. So I will give you these.' He reached into her desk and pulled out course information leaflets 'You need to have chosen by Monday morning, preferably Sunday night though'

'Okay I can totally do that'

'Good. That is all I needed unless you have any questions'

'If I take drama I can drop Geography?'

She laughed 'Yes you can'

'Okay cool. I think I have decided but I will look through these'

'Good. Will you be leaving this weekend?'

'Yeah'

'Well you need to be back early on Sunday. You are the soloist in The Warblers correct?'

'Yeah'

'It's nothing to worry about just a competition next year'

'Right okay then. Is it big?'

'Just a show choir competition'

'Cool okay I can go now yeah?'

'Of course. Bye Blaine has a good weekend'

Blaine walked outside and went upstairs to get changed before driving back to Lima

* * *

><p>'Hello Blaine! How's your new school?'<p>

'Good thanks' he smiled and walked inside 'glad I got the right house. It's nice by the way'

'Oh thanks. Alex! You can go up if you like. Second on your left'

He walked upstairs and followed the doors until he came to the second on the left. He knocked and walked in

Alex was laid on her bed with her guitar and multiple notebooks surrounding her. The boxes where piled in the corner and her clothes where still on the floor while she hadn't built her closet yet

He picked up a pillow and threw it at her

'Ahh! What? Blaine? Oh hey' she yawned and stretched 'Sorry' she moved some of the notebooks so he could sit down

'Song writing?'

'Yeah. I don't know how you and Darren do it so easily!'

'It's pretty easy if you are as awesome as me'

'Shut up. Want to go out?'

'Nah I like guys and you have a boyfriend'

'You know what I mean smart arse'

'Oh right' he laughed 'Come on then. I like your house. It will be better when you have furniture and fewer boxes but still it's pretty cool'

'It gets better but I will show you later' she put her shoes on and ran downstairs 'Mom we are going out. Come on Blaine'

He got up and walked back downstairs 'Could she not have decided while I was down here?' he laughed 'Bye' he waved at Alex's Mother and walked outside

'So will you be going there?'

'Nah I would rather stay where I am'

Down the road was a big school. William McKinley High School.

* * *

><p>'Hello?'<p>

'Hi!'

'Why are you ringing me on a Saturday morning?'

'Is there a party tonight then?'

'What… yeah how do you know?'

'We guessed.'

Alex walked in 'Who the fuck is ringing at 7.30 on a Saturday morning?'

'Brock, Nick and Jeff'

'Tell them that they aren't coming tonight because I'm mad at them' she yawned and walked back into her room

'She says that you are all assholes and that she never wants to see you again'

'No she didn't we heard what she said'

'Damn. Well it was worth ago'

'What time?'

'I don't know. Just come at around 9 ish.'

'Okay.'

He hung up a Blaine collapsed on the bed. He laid there for 15 minutes before deciding that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now. He got up and went downstairs to make a coffee

'How did they know it was today?'

'I don't know'

'Why did they need to know immediately?'

'I don't know. Can I have a coffee?'

'You pretty much live here already'

'Thought I should ask just in case it was one of those _new__ house, new rules _things'

'It can be if you want it to be? I don't know what time everything is starting tonight'

'I'm surprised you aren't unpacking first'

'We will just unpack what we need and do the rest later. Saves cleaning up right?'

'I guess.'

The doorbell rang and Alex sighed 'Are they here already? If they are I will send them to Dalton again.'

'I told them to come at nine and they didn't even ask where you live'

She stood up and walked to the door. 'Brock if you are stood on the other side of this door I will kick your ass' she laughed and opened it to reveal her mother 'Can I help you?' she smirked

'Funny.' Her mother smiled and walked inside 'I forgot my new keys; I just took my old ones to work with me.'

'I wonder how many times you're going to do that' she closed the door 'What time tonight? I need to tell everyone'

'Um ... 8? That gives us time to sort everything out'

'Sure. I will let Darren know at a normal time.'

'Yeah you aren't usually up at this time. I was wondering'

'His stupid friends being annoying and calling us at 7am'

'Ahh. Will they be coming tonight Blaine?'

'Yeah'

'Good. It will be nice to meet some of your new friends that Alex has told me so much about' ache rolled her eyes 'running off to meet them on a school night and not even telling me where you are going'

'Hey at least I answered my phone'

'Can I have a shower here?'

'Do we have to go through the fact that you live here again?'

'Just asking' he laughed 'Well that and I don't know where your shower is'

'Opposite my room' she smiled at him 'See you in a bit'

Blaine showered and when he came back down Darren was there and all the rooms where a mess

'How long was I gone?'

'Hey dude! We are unpacking. It's so enjoyable, especially with Alex who keeps shouting at me'

'Well if you do insist on putting things in the wrong place'

'How can it be in the wrong place if it doesn't have a place yet?'

'Because dishes don't go in the cupboard under the sink and forks don't go next to the fridge'

'Well I don't know do i?'

'Its common sense!'

'So when did you guys get married?'

'Shut up Blaine' she laughed 'Put this away for me' she handed him a box

'Just this? Not the millions of tiny things inside?'

'It's just pictures and stuff. Most of them need to go in my Moms room so just take it upstairs and take stuff out'

'Have fun' Darren laughed and waved at him

Blaine carried the box upstairs and put it outside the room which he thought belonged to Alex's Mother and went back downstairs

'You only told me to put it outside right?'

'Yeah.'

'No'

'You did!'

'I told him to take stuff out of it! It doesn't matter just um go help Darren build that'

'What is it?'

'It's supposed to be a cupboard'

'Are you sure?'

'Don't ask' she shook her head 'Go help him before he makes it into some sort of death trap'

Blaine and Darren eventually made the cupboard and Alex finished unpacking the essentials from the boxes in the room. By the time they had finished unpacking, cleaning and putting everything away it was 6 o'clock.

Blaine's phone rang at the same time as Alex's.

'Weird.' She laughed and answered the phone

Blaine looked at his phone and knew why Brock was calling him

'Hi. 2 hours before the party and you realise that you don't know where she lives? It takes 2 hours to get here!'

'Yeah well. Address please' he could here Nick and Jeff shouting hi down the phone and Wes and David trying to calm them down. They were obviously sat in the car. Last minute, how typical.

He gave them the address and hung up.

'Blaine phone.'

'I have only just … ugh fine.' He sighed 'hello?'

'Blaine sweetie it's your Mother'

'Hey Mom. Why are you calling me on Alex's phone?'

'We wanted to check it was the correct number.'

'Right ok. Did you want something?'

'Yes. We are coming over, do you have the address?'

He gave his mother the address and turned to Alex 'Did you just tell everyone that you were having a party and not tell them the address?'

'Well I don't usually have to tell people'

Darren laughed and Blaine rolled his eyes 'Mom is that all you wanted?'

'Yes it is'

'Okay then I will see you when you get here' he hung up and turned to Alex 'so me, you, Darren, your Mom, Brock, Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, My Mom and Dad. Anyone else?'

'Some people from school and my mom's work.'

'My parents might come by later as well'

'And his parents' she laughed 'so just a few people'

* * *

><p>By 8 o'clock pretty much everyone had arrived early, except the guys from Dalton and Darren's parents.<p>

'Alex can I have a word?'

'Sure Mom' Alex put her drink down and followed her mother into the next room. They weren't gone for very long and when they came back Alex grinned at Blaine

'What?'

'The Adults are _going for a meal_' she winked 'My Mom says that your parents and the people from work said it was a good idea so they are leaving us here'

'Awesome' he grinned 'I'm surprised she is leaving us though'

'Ahh yes but she doesn't know the Dalton guys are coming over and the kids from school are probably going home now. I'm sort of ignoring them'

'So they party was due to start at 8, and at 8:05 everyone is leaving? Awesome party Alex' he laughed

The doorbell rang and Alex answered it. 'Mom! Darren's Parents are here' she walked back into the kitchen followed by Brock, Nick, Jeff, Wes and David

'Hmm Darren's parents look different than I imagined'

'We arrived at the same time dork'

'Obviously'

'Alex we are … Hello I'm Alex's Mother' she walked into the kitchen and greeted the boys 'You go to school with Blaine yes?'

'Yeah' Wes smiled at her

'Well it's lovely to meet you all. We are just going out but feel free to stay if you want'

'As in…?'

'Until tomorrow.' She smiled at her daughter 'They don't look like thieves Alex'

'Blaine does'

'Not helping Nick'

'I think he looks more like a serial killer to me' Jeff shrugged

'Jeff!'

'Well I know Blaine and he isn't a serial killer. Well that I know of' she chuckled 'I will see you all when I get back' with that she turned and walked out of the house

'So your mom is just allowing us to stay in your house? She doesn't even know us'

'You go to private school.'

'And? We can be crazy' Nick laughed

'We all know you and Jeff can be totally nuts'

'Speaking of nuts, Hey Blaine'

'Why nuts?'

'Because you are nuts and you like nuts.'

'I'm not even going to comment'

'That would be wise I think' David laughed

'So booze?' Jeff grinned

'We are getting drunk?'

'That's the plan'

'Since when is that the plan?'

'Since we got here and brought booze' Nick laughed

'Where did you even get booze? You have to be 21'

'I have a sister, you may remember her' Brock grinned 'she's more than willing to buy us booze' he laughed

Blaine raised his eyebrows but said nothing. This party was going to be awesome

* * *

><p>I don't have anything against Mexicans by the way. My friends father is evil and hates Mexicans and the character is partially based on him. Hope I haven't offended anyone.<p> 


End file.
